Sensual Caresses
by Bunny-B99
Summary: (CHAP 11 UP!)Byun Baekhyun gadis berusia 23 tahun yang mau tidak mau harus tinggal bersama Park Chanyeol setelah dirinya sadar akan jaminan sebuah perjanjian konyol laki-laki tersebut. Terjebak akan gairah, dendam, cinta dan obsesi yang membuat perasaanya tidak menentu CHANBAEK/KRISBAEK/KAISOO/CHANLU
1. Chapter 1

**Sensual Caresses**

 **Main Cast:**

 **B** yun **B** aekhyun

 **P** ark **C** hanyeol

Kris Wu

 **Genre:**

 **R** omance, **a** ngst, **h** urt, little bit action

Rated:

T

UKE GS (GENDER SWITCH)

…

WARNING : MATURE CONTENS, little bit BDSM

DON'T LIKE GS DON'T READ

A/N: Cerita ini asli dari pemikiranku. Ide muncul karena aku ngetik ff HunHan 'Crazy In Love' dan sempet mikir buat aku jadiin side story. Tapi karena Crazy In Love mau aku hapus dan aku ganti cast nya dengan ChanBaek maka aku ubah alur ceritanya. Trailer bisa diliat langsung di Youtube atau PM aku.

Summary:

Byun Baekhyun gadis berusia 23 tahun yang mau tidak mau harus tinggal bersama Park Chanyeol setelah dirinya sadar akan jaminan sebuah perjanjian konyol laki-laki tersebut. Terjebak akan gairah, dendam, cinta dan obsesi yang membuat perasaanya mengganjal.

…

Baekbo99

Present

Suara derapan langkah sepasang sepatu hitam mengkilap milik Park Chanyeol menggema di sepanjang koridor kantor. Langkahnya terlalu cepat dan ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar sedang tidak menampakkan raut bersahabat yang sering ia tampakkan pada seluruh karyawannya. Setelah mendapat telepon dari Penasehat Jang mengenai seseorang yang beberapa bulan ini ia tunggu, ia langsung menghubungi Jongin, asisten pribadinya untuk membatalkan rapat siang ini yang mana berhasil membuat Jongin dibuat kelimpungan mengatur kembali schedule rapat yang akan diadakan ulang tidak lupa dengan beberapa penelpon yang sama berisi protes atas jadwal yang mendadak berubah. Ia membanting kasar jas kantor abu-abunya seketika dirinya berada didalam Lamborghini Gallardo hitamnya. Melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan 240 kilometer per jam menuju salah satu Universitas yang ada dikota ini.

Menurut informasi yang ia dapat, gadis yang ia tunggu sudah kembali ke Amsterdam dan sekarang tengah berkunjung di Universitas dimana gadis tersebut dulu melanjutkan study nya. Sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu ia sempat mendatangi acara wisuda Universitas tersebut sebagai salah satu donator utama dan jasa beasiswa ditengah kesibukannya sebagai CEO Park Inc. ia sekaligus mendatangi adik sepupunya yang memang kebetulan juga melanjutkan study disana. Entah saat itu hanya sebuah kebetulan atau memang takdir, ia bertemu gadis yang hampir tiga tahun lamanya ia tunggu. Namun bedanya saat itu ia belum berani membawa gadis tersebut untuk tinggal di istana megahnya.

Halaman yang menampakkan betapa luasnya yang ditanamani rerumputan hijau, menyambut penglihatan pertama Chanyeol. Bayak sekali pasang mata yang menatapnya memuja ketika dirinya berjalan menuju ruang pusat informasi. Tidak perlu membutuhkan waktu yang lama, kini ia sudah menemukan gadis yang hampir tiga bulan ini membuatnya keringat basah dan kerap terbangun tiap pukul dua pagi. Alih-alih menghampirinya, Chanyeol hanya berdiri ditempat ditengah kerumuman mahasiswa yang berjalan dikoridor, seolah menunggu gadis tersebut datang sendiri padanya. Tepat seperti dugaannya, gadis tersebut berjalan kearahnya menenteng tas mungil yang terlihat elegan dilengan kirinya.

Setelah dirasa tepat disamping tubuhnya, ia segera menggenggam tangan yang terasa mungil baginya. Menarik dengan cepat sebelum gadis tersebut mencapai kesadarannya. Langkahnya semakin lebar ketika dirinya mendapati sebuah ruangan yang jauh dari keramaian, ruangan yang tidak lain disebut gudang.

Menghempaskan tubuh mungil tersebut dibalik pintu yang sudah dipastikan tertutup dilanjutkan dengan kuluman bibir yang terasa kasar. Mengunci kedua tangan gadis tersebut dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menahan tengkuk si gadis. Ia tidak peduli akan rontaan yang dilakukan gadis tersebut. Yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah menikmati apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang. Mengecup, mengulum, melumat dan menggigit bibir merah muda tersebut. Merasakan bagaimana tekstur lembut yang kini menyentuh bibirnya. Tangan kirinya akhirnya memutuskan untuk melepaskan kedua tangan lentik si mungil dan kini beralih memeluk possessive pinggang sempit yang entah sejak kapan membuatnya kecanduan untuk terus berdekatan meskipun hanya sekedar menempel.

Ia merasakan lagi, pukulan yang tidak ada artinya baginya sedang menghantam dada bidangnya, membuatnya mau tak mau berdesis kesal akan kelakuan gadis yang ada dipelukannya.

" diam dan nikmati saja apa yang sedang kita lakukan, manis" desisan Chanyeol yang terdengar mengerikan tersebut tampak membuat gadis yang ada dipelukannya tersebut tidak takut sama sekali.

" lepaskan aku, dasar bajingan" Chanyeol hanya terkekeh. Mendengar dirty talk secara langsung membuat gadis yang ada dipelukannya malah semakin terlihat jauh lebih sexy dan Chanyeol akui hal itu.

" kau tampak sangat sexy jika mengatakan kalimat kotor seperti itu Baekhyun" Baekhyun-nama gadis tersebut- tampak sedikit menegang ketika laki-laki yang ada didepannya ini mengetahui namanya. Namun bukan dirinya yang takut hanya karena profilnya diketahui orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

" dasar bajingan, sekali lagi lep-"

" diam atau aku bermain kasar padamu Baekhyun"

Dan sedetik kemudian bibir kissable tersebut kembali menenggelamkan sepasang belahan bibir tipis merah mudanya. Baekhyun tidak dapat mencerna apa saja yang terjadi setelah dirinya keluar dari ruang pusat informasi tadi, tahu-tahu dirinya sudah ditarik menuju gudang dan merasakan sebuah ciuman mematikan dari sosok laki-laki yang sekarang ada didepannya. Namun sialnya ia mengakui jika ciuman ini terasa begitu memabukkan.

…

…

Byun Baekhyun, gadis berusia 23 tahun kelahiran asal Bucheon, Korea Selatan yang sering disebut negeri gingseng. Gadis muda yang memiliki hobby mewarnai rambutnya ini baru saja menyelesaikan study nya di Amsterdam, Belanda. Selepas ia menyelesaikan sekolah menengah pertamanya ia langsung menyetujui tanpa protes perintah ibunya untuk meneruskan study nya di Amsterdam, Belanda mengambil jurusan bisnis seperti apa yang diinginkan ibunya. Empat tahun sudah ia mengemba ilmu dinegeri kincir angin ini dan sudah hampir tiga tahun pula ia tidak menjumpai saudara laki-lakinya. Ia sendiri merupakan anak kedua dari pasangan Byun Han Sung dan Kim Jungyeon, sementara saudara laki-lakinya bernama Byun Baekboom. Kecelakaan beruntun yang terjadi tiga tahun yang lalu membuat Baekhyun harus kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi kembali untuk berpulang pada Yang Maha Kuasa. Ayahnya merupakan salah satu korban kecelakaan beruntun ketika sang ayah sedang perjalanan pulang kerumah mereka. Jika ditanya apakah ibunya yang menemaninya bersedih? Jawabannya adalah ya. Ya karena ibu tirinya lah yang menemaninya berduka, sementara ibu kandungnya juga sudah berpulang ke Yang Maha Esa ketika dirinya berusia enam belas tahun karena terjadi keracunan.

Ia tidak mau terlarut sedih akan kepergian kedua orang tuanya, maka dari itu ia bertekat untuk meneruskan perusahaan yang ditinggalkan untuknya dan Baekboom. Maka dari itu ia langsung menerima tawaran sang ibu tiri untuk mengemba ilmu di Amsterdam. Sementara sang kakak sudah menempati perusahaan yang ada di Jepang sesuai perintah sang ibu tiri. Ia menyayangi ibu tirinya, baginya ibu tirinya sudah cukup untuk menggantikan peran sang ibu kandung meskipun tidak sepenuhnya. Sekarang ini ia sedang menghabiskan liburannya di negeri Kincir tersebut dengan bekerja paruh waktu sebagai waiters disalah satu café dekat kampusnya. Ibunya bilang ini merupakan salah satu pelatihan ketika dirinya kelak bisa hidup mandiri dan ia hanya menyetujuinya saja. Toh ini juga untuk kebaikannya.

" Baekhyuuunn" gadis bersurai pirang tersebut berjengkit kagaet akan teriakan sahabatnya yang kini sudah memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Xi Luhan, gadis China yang juga mengemban ilmu bersamanya.

" aku merindukanmu Baekkie huhuhu. Kenapa kau tidak mampir kerumah pamanku, aku kan merindukanmu" Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar perkataan Luhan yang berlebihan. Khas seorang Xi Luhan.

" aku kan hanya pulang dua bulan Luhan dan kau sudah merindukanku. Kau pikir aku kekasihmu apa hihi~"

" iya, kau kekasihku Baek. Ah kekasihku manis sekali kkk~" kini mereka kembali tertawa bersama akan pembicaraan konyol mereka.

" aku harus kembali kerja Lu, kau bisa menungguku disinikan?"

" tentu saja. Lagi pula aku juga sedang menunggu Kyungsoo"

" Kyungsoo akan kesini?"

" tentu saja. Ia langsung heboh saat aku bilang jika kau sudah kembali ke Amsterdam. Bahkan kemarin ia ingin langsung ke flat mu jika saja kekasih hitamnya tidak mengajak kencan"

" dasar bocah itu. Baiklah aku kerja dulu, hubungi aku jika Kyungsoo sudah datang"

" oke"

Baekhyun kembali mengambil pesanan sesuai permintaan bangku nomor tujuh yang diperintahkan bosnya. Ia berjalan menuju sosok laki-laki yang tengah menundukkan kepala, yang sepertinya sedang focus dengan matchbook nya.

" selamat siang Tuan, ini pesanan anda dan selamat menikmati" ucapan lembut Baekhyun yang menggambarkan dirinya yang benar-benar memperlakukan pelanggan café nya.

" terimakasih Byun Baekhyun dan hallo kita berjumpa kembali"

Mata Baekhyun berhasil membulat sempurna ketika mendapati sosok laki-laki yang sudah hampir dua hari ini tidak ia jumpai. Namun sekarang lelaki tersebut ada didepannya, duduk dan menampilkan seringaian padanya. Selepas kejadian dimana ia kehilangan ciuman pertamanya, lelaki yang ada didepannya ini sudah meninggalkan sendiri didalam gudang dengan berbagai teka-teki aneh. Bagaimana laki-laki tersebut mengetahui namanya. Bagaimana laki-laki tersebut mengetahui seluk beluk kehidupannya dan lebih parah lagi bagaimana mungkin laki-laki gila- _ini sebutan baru bagi Baekhyun_ \- tersebut mengklaimnya sebagai miliknya, milik seorang Park Chanyeol. _Love at the first sigh?_ Musnah saja untuk kalimat tersebut. Mana mungkin laki-laki tersebut menyukainya hanya dalam pandangan pertama. Memang mereka pernah bertemu. Baekhyun berharap itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Hey, dia bahkan sudah merebut ciuman pertamamu tanpa ia ketahui Baek.

" apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Baekhyun menatap sengit keberadaan Chanyeol disekitarnya. Benar-benar menggambarkan dirinya yang tidak menyukai laki-laki tersebut.

" eum..ya hanya berkunjung sebagai pelanggan saja. Kenapa?"

Baekhyun hanya diam tidak berniat menanggapi perkataan Chanyeol yang terdengar santai. Tatapannya semakin sengit ketika menatap laki-laki yang ada didepannya ini menyesap kopi sambil menatapnya menyeringai. Chanyeol meletakkan secangkir kopinya dan beralih menautkan kedua telapak tangannya sambil menatap Baekhyun.

" kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Kau merindukan ciumanku Baekhyunie" ucapan akan sarat hinaan yang dilontarkan Chanyeol berhasil membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah marah.

" aku-"

" Baekkieee" Baekhyun menoleh kearah suara yang baru saja memanggil namanya. Ia mendapati sahabat yang tak kalah mungil darinya tersebut berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Membuatnya sontak melebarkan matanya.

" Kyungsoo- _ah"_

Baekhyun sepenuhnya berbalik menyamping kearah sang sahabat yang kini sedang berjalan menghampirinya. Matanya berbinar menatap snag sahabat yang berjalan cepat kearahnya. Tangannya tidak bisa diam menunggu Kyungsoo untuk memeluknya. Tepat tiga detik terakhir ia dapat merasakan tubuh tak kalah mungil darinya tersebut kini sudah memeluknya erat, membuat seuntaian senyum tulus sarat akan kebahagiaan menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Disaat itulah kekosongan hati Chanyeol yang sudah hampir empat tahun merasakan getaran aneh. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan ia tidak ingin tahu apa arti getaran hatinya. Ia tidak mau mengartikan getaran hatinya sebagai rasa bentuk perasaan suka pada gadis yang ada didepannya. Cinta? Cinta itu hanya kalimat. Cinta itu tidak nyata. Dan cinta itu bulshit. Orang yang mempercayai cinta itu gila. Dan ia bukan salah satu dari sekian orang gila yang ada didunia ini. Namun ketika dirinya menatap senyum manis sarat akan ketulusan tersebut selalu membuat hatinya bergetar dan..goyah. Goyah akan pernyataan yang dilontarkan pada gadis tersebut dua hari yang lalu. _Kau milikku_.

" oh ya Baek kenalkan ini Park Chanyeol, sepupuku dan Chanyeol ini Baekhyun sahabatku"

Ucapan Kyungsoo yang memperkenalkan dirinya dihadapan Chanyeol memohok hatinya. Ia tahu sekarang darimana laki-laki gila yang ada didepannya ini mengetahui nama dan latar belakangnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan berasal dari sahabatnya yang dikenal tukang intimidasi orang dengan tatapan tajamnya. Ia hanya berdiam, matanya berkedip beberapa kali mendengar fakta bahwa Kyungsoo merupakan sepupu Chanyeol. Namun selama ini ia tidak pernah mendapati keberadaan Chanyeol disekitar Kyungsoo.

" ia baru saja datang dari Manhattan Baek dan berencana akan tinggal disini untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Jadi kau akan sering bertemu dengannya" ucapan Kyungsoo yang menggebu-gebu kini hanya ditanggapi senyum sumbang Baekhyun. Gadis tersebut masih belum mempercayai dan berharap ini bukanlah kenyataan. Tapi kau baru saja terlibat dalam perbincangan mereka Baek.

" berbincanglah dengan Chanyeol. Aku akan menyusul Luhan disana dan mengatakan pada bosmu jika kau sedang menemui temanmu. Aku akan menyusulmu bersama Luhan nanti"

Dan setelah itu ia ditinggal sendirian oleh Kyungsoo bersama laki-laki gila yang tidak lain Park Chanyeol. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol dan mendapati laki-laki tersebut menatap intens dirinya layaknya seorang vampire dan itu berhasil membuatnya mendadak bergidik ngeri.

" apa yang kau lihat-lihat"

" kau"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya membuat poninya yang tidak sepenuhnya menutupi kening cantiknya bergoyang. Ia baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri, namun suara low bas milik Chanyeol sudah menginterupsinya untuk memintanya duduk. Ia menoleh sebentar kearah Chanyeol sebelum kembali menyusul Kyungsoo. Namun lagi-lagi suara Chanyeol menginterupsinya disusul dengan cengkraman dipergelangan tangannya. Terasa hangat namun juga menyakitkan.

" duduk Byun Baekhyun, apa kau tuli hanya untuk mendengar perintah Kyungsoo hah" desisan Chanyeol tidak berhasil membuat Baekhyun gentar namun gadis tersebut akhirnya menuruti juga perintah Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya diam, ia tidak berniat membuka sebuah obrolan dengan laki-laki yang baginya gila dan sialnya yang sekarang tengah duduk bersamanya.

" aku benci jika harus berada disatu ruang lingkup bersamamu Tuan Park" Baekhyun berujar sambil menatap intens laki-laki yang ada didepannya. Matanya menyipit dengan aksen menajam berusaha untuk mengintimidasi lelaki bersurai abu-abu yang sekarang tengah menertawainya pelan.

" aku senang mendengar kalimat tidak jujurmu nona Byun"

 _What the…_

Baekhyun ingin sekali mengumpati lelaki yang telah dianggap gila semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka. Ia berpikir betapa bodoh sekali Park Chanyeol ini, perkataannya baru saja tersebut itu sebuah kejujuran bukan kebohongan semata. Apa lelaki idiot ini tidak dapat membedakan mana perkataan yang jujur dan mana perkataan bohong?-pikir Baekhyun lagi. Kau bahkan sudah menyebutnya idiot Baek, oh itu tandanya memang laki-laki gila ini memang idiot ya. Ia tinggi, kaya, banyak digandrungi wanita dan juga tampan tetapi kenapa idiot. Tunggu, apa kau baru saja mengatakan jika laki-laki yang ada didepanmu ini tampan Baek? Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghilangan sepintas pemikiran tentang Chanyeol yang tampan.

Chanyeol diam-diam tersenyum geli dalam hatinya menatap tingkah Baekhyun. Sekarang ia melihat gadis tersebut duduk dan menyembunyikan kedua lengannya didepan dada. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut dan tatapan matanya yang ia yakini berniat untuk membuatnya takut kini malah kelihatan seperti tatapan kucing betina tengah merajuk. Apa –apaan itu, kucing betina tengah merajuk bilang saja jika gadis mungil tersebut memang dasarnya manis, Park. Kau perlu belajar untuk lebih ekspresif lagi Park.

Derap langkah dua pasang kaki yan terdengar mengarah ke mereka, berhasil memutuskan tatapan mengintimidasi diantara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka serentak menolehkan kepala kearah Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang baru saja datang. Mencoba menetralkan nafas dan berusaha tidak terjadi apa-apa itulah yang dilakukan Baekhyun, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang kembali menatap Baekhyun intens.

" Chanyeol, kau masih ingat dia?" Kyungsoo menunjuk Luhan yang kini tengah tersenyum kearah Chanyeol dan Chanyeol hanya menanggapi dengan senyum tipis.

" ya, dia Luhan gadis yang dua minggu lalu kau ajak kencan buta kan"

" Yak!"

Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya tertawa mendengar gertakan Kyungsoo sementara Chanyeol hanya lagi-lagi tersenyum tipis. Mereka terlibat dalam obrolan layaknya dua orang yang tidak lama berjumpa. Obrolan ringan yang bagi Baekhyun cukup membuatnya terhibur akan tingkah konyol Kyungsoo yang menceritakan Kim Jongin, sunbae sekaligus asisten pribadi Chanyeol. Semua orang tahu jika diam-diam Kyungsoo menaruh hati pada pemuda berkulit tan tersebut sejak pelatihan OSPEK selama seminggu dulu. Tidak heran jika Chanyeol tidak segan sering menjebak asisten pribadinya tersebut bersama Kyungsoo, seperti seminggu lalu ketika ia meninggalkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo di tengah taman kota. Sementara ia dan Luhan sudah kembali kerumah tentunya dengan dirinya yang mengantar Luhan pulang terlebih dahulu. Dengan alasan yang dibuat logis oleh Luhan, akhirnya kencan dadakan Kyungsoo dan Jongin pun terjadi. Saking asyiknya berbincang mereka hingga tidak menyadari satu tatapan penuh harapan menggebu-gebu.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tatapan seseorang yang tengah jatuh cinta.**_

…

…

Kris menatap datar nan jengah wanita paruh baya namun terlihat sepuluh tahun lebih muda dari umur aslinya. Make up berlebihan, bibir tipis penuh dengan warna merah lipstick dan jangan lupakan tatapan angkuh dengan dagu terangkat. Jujur ia muak melihat pemandangan yang ada didepannya. Sudah hampir tiga puluh menit lamanya ia duduk diam dengan obrolan singkat oleh wanita yang ada didepannya. Segelas champagne dan vodka menandakan bahwa mereka kini tengah berada disalah satu club malam. Dilihat dari pengunjung yang tidak terlalu banyak dan terkesan hanya dari kalangan atas, tidak ada wanita penghibur ataupun penari strip menambah kesan jika club ini hanya diperuntukan untuk orang-orang yang berdompet tebal dan orang-orang tertentu.

Laki-laki berdarah keturunan China tersebut tidak hanya muak tetapi bosan juga sedaritadi ia rasakan. Ia baru saja akan menghubungi Chanyeol yang menyuruhnya untuk menggantikan sementara tetapi laki-laki bersurai abu-abu tersebut kini sudah terlebih dahulu berdiri disampingnya.

" maaf aku terlambat"

" kau berniat ingin membatalkan janjimu dengan wanita badut ini hah" bisikan Kris Wu yang terdengar kesal mau tak mau membuatnya sedikit terkekeh pelan.

" oke maafkan aku Kris, aku benar-benar sibuk dikantor tadi"

" sibuk dengan wanita ranjangmu lebih tepatnya"

Chanyeol hanya nyengir mendengar perkataan Kris Wu yang sedikit membenarkan fakta. Ia memang terlambat karena salah satu wanitanya tengah datang ke kantor dengan hanya memakai bikini yang dilapisi oleh mantel tebal. _Double sialan,_ membuatnya tegang mendadak dan mau tak mau ia mencoba menanggapi godaan yang dilontarkan padanya. Dan dimenit ke lima belas ia baru ingat jika memiliki janji. Ia meninggalkan wanita tersebut dengan keadaan yang jauh dibilang baik, mengingat jika sepasang payudara montok terpampang jelas. Sekarang disinilah ia berada, duduk diantara dua manusi berbeda genderdengan undangan sebuah janji. Chanyeol berdehem pelan mencoba menarik perhatian wanita yang duduk disebelahnya sebelum berniat mengutarakan niat awalnya.

" kau sudah mengetahuinya sekarang, dia kembali" wanita tersebut tersenyum. Ia mematikan rokoknya yang tinggal sedikit sebelum menyahut perkataan Chanyeol.

" ya seperti yang kau tahu. Jadi bagaimana? Apakah janji kita masih berlaku?" kini ganti Chanyeol yang tesenyum menyeringai. Ia menyukai orang yang tidak basa basi seperti wanita yang ada disampingnya ini.

" kau tidak ingin memikirkan lagi tawaranku Nyonya Song?"

" apa yang harus kupikirkan hah. Salah satu cabang perusahaanmu di China itu sejak dulu adalah incaranku Park Chanyeol. Buat apa aku bersusah payah memikirkan kembali tawaran yang menggiurkan darimu"

" jadi secara tidak langsung kau memang sudah mempersiapkan hal ini sejak lama bukan?"

" tepat apa yang baru saja kau katakan Park"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya pelan seolah tengah meresapi perkataan wanita paruh baya yang ada didepannya ini. Keadaan hening, Kris sudah sejak kedatangannya kemari meninggalkannya memberikan privasi tersendiri untuknya. Kini hanya terdengar aluan music jazz dari sang DJ.

" jadi kau benar-benar menerima tawaranku Nyonya Song Hana?"

" tentu saja" suaranya terdengar lantang membuatnya benar-benar yakin jika wanita tersebut menerima tawarannya.

" baiklah_"

" kenapa?"

" hah?"

" kenapa kau terlihat meragukanku Park Chanyeol? Bukankah kita sudah sepakat sejak awal?"

" yah, aku hanya memastikanmu saja. Kali saja kau berubah pikiran"

" buat apa aku berubah pikiran jika apa yang kuinginkan sudah didepan mata"

" baiklah. Kita sepakat, Byun Baekhyun menjadi milikku sepenuhnya tanpa campur tanganmu. Dan cabang perusahaanku yang ada di China akan menjadi milikmu. Surat dan keperluan lain akan menyusul secepatnya oleh asisten pribadiku"

" aku akan menyiapkan Baekhyun untukmu. Selamat menikmati hidangan menggiurkan dariku Park Chanyeol" Song Hana tertawa menyeringai akan keberhasilannya mendapatkan cabang perusahaan Chanyeol.

 _Bajingan_ \- Chanyeol secara tidak langsung mengumpat kesal dalam hati melihat tingkah dan mendengar omongan menjijikkan Song Hana. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika ada orang yang lebih gila dari orang jatuh cinta hanya karena harta dan kekuasaan. Meskipun ia sudah lama berkecimpung didunia bisnis tetapi baru kali ini ia melihat orang yang serakah seperti Song Hana. Ia berpikir jika Hana akan menjodohkannya dengan Baekhyun, tetapi setelah wanita tersebut mendengar penawarannya ia langsung menyetujuinya tanpa memikirkan Baekhyun. Hana secara tidak langsung baru saja menjual Baekhyun kepadanya.

 _Lihat saja, apa yang semula menjadi milikku akan kembali pada pemiliknya._

 _To Be Continue…_

Agustus, 25 2016 10:42 p.m

Baekbo99 Present

Bagus -_ ff yang satunya belum kelar sekarang udah ngeluarin ff baru lagi. Hallo para readers setiaku. Bagaimana kabar kalian? Kangen aku kah/plakk/ becanda ya.g

Aku bawa ff lagi dengan main cast Chanbaek nih semoga ngga ngebosenin dan aku harap banyak yang suka. Tolong tinggalin jejak ne setalh baca. Bukan **BASH** tapi saran, kritik atau usulan yang mungkin masih ada kekurangan dari ff ku.

Makasih sebelumnya yang udah favorite dan review ff ini, kalau bisa jan hanya favorite aja tp review juga guys jejak kalian sangat berarti bagiku meskipun aku ngga bisa balas kalian satu-satu atau nyebutin nama kalian satu-satu. Tunggu chapter selanjutnya and see you guys ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Sensual Caresses**

 **Main Cast:**

 **B** yun **B** aekhyun

 **P** ark **C** hanyeol

Kris Wu

 **Genre:**

 **R** omance, **a** ngst, **h** urt, little bit action

 **Rated:**

T

UKE GS (GENDER SWITCH)

…

 **WARNING : MATURE CONTENS, little bit BDSM**

 **DON'T LIKE GS DON'T READ**

A/N: Cerita ini asli dari pemikiranku. Ide muncul ketika aku baca novelnya kak Shanti Agata yang Sleep With The Devil. Jadi apabila ada adegan yang sama itu adalah beberapa bagian yang aku ambil dan aku rombak pake bahasaku sendiri.

Summary:

Byun Baekhyun gadis berusia 23 tahun yang mau tidak mau harus tinggal bersama Park Chanyeol setelah dirinya sadar akan jaminan sebuah perjanjian konyol laki-laki tersebut. Terjebak akan gairah, dendam yang tersembunyi, cinta dan obsesi yang membuat perasaanya mengganjal.

…

Baekbo99

Present

Suasana café tempat Baekhyun bekerja tampak begitu penuh akan pengunjung dihari minggu. Memang menghabiskan weekend di salah satu café dengan nama yang cukup melambung dikota ini merupakan ide yang tidak begitu buruk. Salah satunya Park Chanyeol. Sudah satu jam lamanya laki-laki bersurai abu-abu yang tertutup oleh snapback tersebut berdiam diri menatap setiap gerak gerik gadisnya. Matanya tak lepas memandang lekat Baekhyun yang melayani pengunjung dari meja satu ke meja yang lain. Senyumnya yang menawan seolah bagai mantra tersendiri bagi para pelanggan untuk menebar pesona yang jujur saja berhasil membuat tangan Chanyeol terkepal akan amarah yang terpendam. Setiap ia mendapati seorang pelanggan yang mencoba untuk menahan Baekhyun lebih lama lagi ia juga akan mencoba untuk menahan amarahnya. Mungkin ia memang harus segera membawa gadis tersebut kedalam istananya. Hingga tidak beberapa lama mata mereka bersiborok. Chanyeol dapat melihat bagaimana gadisnya yang tengah berdiri diantara kerumuman pelanggan yang mencoba mengajak gadisnya berbicara. Ia juga dapat melihat bagaimana mata tersebut menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka yang sejujurnya membuat dirinya muak akan tatapan mata seperti itu.

Kontak mata diantara mereka lepas begitu saja oleh Baekhyun yang langsung mengalihkan matanya ketika sang pemilik café memanggilnya. Gadis tersebut meninggalkan dirinya saat ia ingin menghampiri Baekhyun. Giginya bergemelatuk menahan amarah, ia meletakkan beberapa lembar uang sebelum dirinya meninggalkan café tersebut. Jika ia berdiam diri lebih lama didalam café ia tidak dapat memastikan keadaan café akan setenang ini. Chanyeol merogoh ponselnya yang ada disaku, menekan tombol untuk menghubungi asisten pribadinya sekaligus orang kepercayaannya. Kim Jongin.

" hubungi Song Hana untuk menemuiku ditempat biasa lalu pergilah ke laboratorium Dokter John"

 _" baik Tuan"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Laki-laki bernama Park Chanyeol itu benar-benar membuatnya merasakan dalam situasi berbahaya. Jantungnya akan berdetak kencang dan matanya tidak dapat ia cegah untuk tidak menatap laki-laki tersebut dengan diselimuti dendam. Ia pikir pertemuannya senin lalu adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka dan ia berniat untuk melupakan kejadian dimana ia kehilangan ciuman pertamanya. Meskipun terasa begitu sulit baginya untuk melupakannya tapi itu adalah sebuah keharusan baginya. Ia tidak mungkin akan mengingat terus meneus tentang ciuman pertamanya yang tidak elit. Ia tidak mau hal tersebut menjadi masalah besar dan terus terpikirkan olehnya. Mengesampingkan pemikiran tersebut Baekhyun bergegas menuju ke dapur. Ia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya secepatnya. Sebelumnya ia sudah mendapat cuti meskipun hanya setengah hari. Hari ini ibu tirinya akan berkunjung ke flat sederhana miliknya dan ia ingin mempersiapkan sesuatu yang layak sebagai sambutan untuk ibu tirinya.

…

…

Kyungsoo menghentikan mobil mungilnya yang berwarna merah dihalaman depan Penthouse miliknya. Seorang laki-laki berpakaian rapi yang merupakan salah satu pengawal yang menjaga Penthouse nya menyambut kedatangannya bersama Luhan. Ia menyerahkan kunci mobilnya dan meninggalkannya memasuki Penthouse dengan diikuti Luhan yang ada disampingnya. Sejak kedatangan sepupunya di Amsterdam ia memang sudah mendapat pesan untuk mengurus keperluan laki-laki tersebut termasuk Penthouse yang akan ditinggali laki-laki tersebut untuk sementara waktu selama berada di Amsterdam. Namun karena kesibukannya mempersiapkan pernikahan sang kakak dan karena factor dirinya yang juga baru saja sampai di Amsterdam, jadi baru sekarang ia bisa mengurus keperluan Chanyeol. Selama beberapa hari ini laki-laki tersebut tinggal di Apartemen miliknya dan jujur saja membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman. Bukan berarti ia tidak menyukai sepupunya tersebut tinggal bersamanya, hanya saja Chanyeol selalu membawa pekerjaannya pulang dan otomatis diikuti asisten pribadinya yang tidak lain kekasihnya sendiri, Kim Jongin. Yah ia senang akan keberadaan Jongin disekitarnya tetapi ia masih saja gugup jika berada disekitarnya, mengingat hubungan mereka baru terjalin tiga minggu ini.

Kyungsoo kini tengah berbincang dengan kepala pengawal mengenai Penthouse yang akan ada kedatangan pemilik baru, meninggalkan Luhan yang tengah asyik memandang deretan potret keluarga dan sanak saudara Kyungsoo. Gadis bersurai pirang tersebut sama sekali tidak menghilangkan senyum cantiknya ketika memandang satu persatu foto Kyungsoo dan beberapa saudaranya. Hingga pada dua figura terakhir dengan warna hitam mencolok membuatnya sedikit mengernyit namun tak menghilangkan senyumnya. Didalam potret tersebut ia dapat melihat sosok Chanyeol bersama seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang ia yakini beliau adalah ayah kandung Chanyeol. Namun yang membuatnya bingung dalam potret tersebut ia tidak dapat melihat raut wajah Chanyeol yang menunjukkan kebahagiaan dan senyum menawan yang biasa ia tahu. Didalam potret tersebut Chanyeol tampak terlihat tengah menahan sesuatu seperti kemarahan. Ia tidak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi saat itu, ia hanya menyimpulkan jika Chanyeol tengah marah dengan sang ayah karena ekspresinya dan laki-laki tersebut yang menjaga jarak dengan ayahnya.

" itu paman Park" suara Kyungsoo yang kini tengah berdiri disampingnya tampak membuatnya berjengkit kaget.

" paman Park? Lalu dimana dia?" entah mengapa Luhan malah menanyakan keberadaan Paman Park bukan malah apa yang tengah disembunyikan Chanyeol dibalik ekspresi dalam potret tersebut.

" beliau menetap di Korea bersama Yoora noona sekaligus menantunya. Perusahaan mereka yang ada di Korea tidak ada yang mengendalikan maka dari itu Paman Park memutuskan tinggal disana dan membiarkan Chanyeol menetap di Manhattan"

" Kyung eung..itu-"

" aku tahu apa yang tengah kau pikirkan Lu" gadis bermata doe tersebut sekilas melemparkan senyum kearah Luhan yang menatapnya dengan kedua mata membulat tidak meyakinkan.

" Chanyeol saat itu memiliki masalah dengan paman Park mengenai kematian bibi Park"

Luhan diam. Ia membiarkan Kyungsoo meneruskan cerita dibalik ekspresi Chanyeol yang ada didalam potret tersebut. Ia tidak memaksa gadis tersebut untuk bercerita karena ia tahu sendiri jika Kyungsoo akan dengan sendirinya melanjutkan ceritanya.

" ia masih tidak mempercayai kecelakaan yang terjadi sepuluh tahun yang lalu yang merenggut nyawa bibi Park itu murni"

" maksudmu?" Luhan menatap Kyungsoo bingung. Pasalnya dari cerita yang ia dapat bibi Park memang meninggal akibat kecelakaan yang terjadi sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

" Chanyeol tidak percaya jika itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan Lu. Maka dari itu Chanyeol sempat membantah perkataan paman Park yang bersiteguh akan pendapat mengenai kecelakaan yang menimpa bibi Park, tidak heran kalau mereka sempat berdebat sengit"

" aku masih tidak memahaminya Kyung"

" lupakan saja Lu, itu hanya cerita lama yang terpenting keluarga Chanyeol baik-baik saja"

Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepala tanpa menolehkan kepalanya dari potret Chanyeol dan paman Park. Perkataan yang baru saja dilontarkannya masih saja tergiang didalam kepalanya. Ia tidak tahu yang ini fakta atau hanya perkiraan. Dulu ia tahu cerita ini dari kakak laki-laki Kyungsoo. Meskipun inti dari dua cerita tersebut sama namun yang membuat berbeda yaitu mengenai kejadian kematian bibi Park. Jika dari pihak keluarga masih ada penyangkalan kematian tersebut seharusnya kasus itu sampai sekarang masih diselidiki, tapi jika didengar dari dua fakta yang ia dapatkan kejadian ini memang murni bahkan kasus ini sudah lama ditutup dari proses penyelidikan-pikir Luhan. Luhan menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskan pelan berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan kembali apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo. Ia beranjak pergi dan menyusul Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

 _ **" ayah, kenapa ayah membiarkan kematian ibu begitu saja"**_

 _ **" lalu ayah harus bagaimana Chanyeol. Ibumu sudah tiada karena kecelakaan itu-"**_

 _ **" itu tidak hanya sebuah kecelakaan ayah. Seharusnya ayah berfikir lebih lanjut tentang kematian ibu"**_

 _ **" ini kecelakaan murni Chanyeol, tidak ada pihak lain dibalik kecelakaan ibumu"**_

 _ **" kenapa ayah sangat mempercayai ini. Ayah sudah tidak mencintai ibu"**_

 _ **" CUKUP CHANYEOL! Apa yang kau katakana hah, ayah selalu mencintai ibumu nak ayah-"**_

 _ **" kalau ayah mencintai ibu seharusnya ayah dan pihak polisi sekarang masih menyelidiki kematian ibu"**_

 _ **" nak, ayah tahu kau menyayangi ibumu. Ayah tahu kau tidak ingin ibumu meninggalkan kita tapi inilah takdir Tuhan Chanyeol. Takdir Tuhan yang tidak bisa kita cegah"**_

 _ **" aku masih tidak mempercayai ini Ayah. Aku akan mencari tahu sendiri"**_

 _ **" PARK CHANYEOL!"**_

 _ **Chanyeol meninggalkan tuan Park yang masih berdiri diruang tengah, memandang punggung tegap Chanyeol. Tuan Park hanya dapat menunggu anak bungsunya menerima ini semua. Memang tidak mudah bagi Chanyeol untuk merelakan sang ibu tercinta meninggalkannya terlebih lagi tepat dihari penting anak bungsunya yang kini baru saja menuntaskan sekolah menengah atas nya. Ia hanya berharap anak bungsunya tidak terlarut akan kesedihannya yang mendalam.**_

…

…

Song Hana menatap keadaan sekitar flat anak tirinya, Baekhyun. Ia dapat menyimpulkan jika flat Baekhyun memiliki nominal yang rendah untuk dibeli dilihat dari fasilitas yang ada. Terdapat dua kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi diruang pribadi Baekhyun dan satu kamar mandi didekat dapur. Ruang dapur juga tidak terlalu luas namun karena kejelian Baekhyun membuat ruang daput tersebut terlihat begitu sederhana dan elegan. Song Hana sedikit bersyukur ketika dirinya memasuki flat Baekhyun ia mendapati ruang tamu terpisah dengan ruang santai. Setidaknya ini sedikit setimpal dengan penawaran Chanyeol tiga tahun yang lalu. Setelah pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol tadi siang ia langsung menghubungi Baekhyun jika dirinya akan langsung menuju flat mungil milik anak tirinya tersebut. Dan disinilah dirinya berada. Duduk diruang santai menunggu Baekhyun menyiapkan camilan untuknya.

" maaf menunggu lama bu" Hanya tersenyum tipis menatap Baekhyun yang baru saja meletakkan beberapa cookis diatas meja.

" tidak apa sayang, kau tidak perlu repot-repot menyiapkan ini" Baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis mendengar perkataan Hana.

" sayang kenapa kau membeli flat kecil seperti ini hm? Bukankah dulu ibu menyuruhmu membeli apartemen untuk tinggal sementara disini?"

" tidak bu. Aku lebih nyaman disini. Lagipula harga apartemen tidak cukup untuk anak kuliahan sepertiku"

" hey apa yang kau bicarakan Baekhyun sayang, seharusnya kau berbicara pada ibu jika uang yang ibu berikan tidak cukup untuk membeli apartemen"

" tidak perlu bu. Ini sudah cukup untukku, aku bisa menyimpan uang pemberian ibu untuk bekal masa depanku"

Song Hana kali ini tersenyum tulus pada anak tirinya. Kali ini ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya jika Baekhyun bagai miniature Byun Han Sung dengan segala kebaikan dan kepintarannya. Ia mengusap pipi mulus Baekhyun. Menatap wajah cantik nan menggemaskan Baekhyun sebelum menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol. Tidak terasa sudah enam tahun ini ia berperan sebagai ibu tiri gadis yang ada didepannya ini. Hampir empat tahun lamanya ia membiarkan Baekhyun hidup mandiri di Amsterdam dengan alasan melanjutkan study. Sebenarnya ia tidak perlu kelimpungan mengurusi study Baekhyun jika ia tahu sejak awal Chanyeol menginginkan Baekhyun. Saat itu yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah Baekhyun dan Baekboom sebagai penerus perusahaan Byun, sudah sepantasnya Baekhyun melanjutkan study nya untuk mempersiapkan diri mengurus perusahaan yang ada di Korea. Secara tidak langsung ia berniat melatih Baekhyun untuk menjadi penghasil keuangannya. Jika Baekhyun dan Baekboom dapat mengurus perusahaan dengan baik, itu tandanya ia tidak perlu bersusah payah memikirkan masalah perusahaan . Ia hanya perlu bersantai dirumah dan menghabiskan uang. Hingga sampai akhirnya ia bertemu langsung dengan Chanyeol dengan alasan kerjasama antar perusahaan.

Chanyeol seorang CEO Park Inc yang bergerak diberbagai bidang yang banyak diinginkan untuk partner kerjasama, begitu juga dengan dirinya. Salah satu cabang perusahaan Chanyeol di China yang bergerak dibidang hiburan adalah salah satu incarannya selama ini. Ia berniat untuk perlahan menggoda Chanyeol agar lebih mudah mendapatkan perusahaan tersebut. Namun ketika laki-laki tersebut memberikan sebuah penawaran yang jauh lebih mempermudah jalannya ia langsung menyetujuinya. Lelaki itu pula yang menyuruh Baekhyun untuk tetap melanjutkan study nya dan jika sudah saatnya gadis tersebut menyelesaikan study nya maka Chanyeol baru akan mengambil Baekhyun. Hana tersenyum tipis mengingat pertemuanya dengan Chanyeol tadi siang. Wanita tersebut tahu betul inti pembicaraan mereka yang tidak lain dari rencana pengalih atas nama pemilikan Baekhyun.

" sayang, ibu besok harus kembali. Cabang perusahaan ayahmu di China membutuhkan ibu sayang"

" China? Seingatku ayah tidak membuka cabang di China bu"

" ayahmu mendirikannya tepat keberangkatanmu kesini sayang. Kau tidak apa kan?" Baekhyun tampak terdiam namun tidak beberapa lama ia tersenyum manis kearah Song Hana.

" tentu saja aku tidak apa bu. Aku akan senang jika bisa membantu ibu di perusahaan"

Seringaian dengan berbagai pemikiran picik tersebut tampak tersamarkan dibibir tebal Song Hana. Mendengar perkataan Baekhyun yang akan membantunya akan mempermudah anak tirinya untuk langsung ikut Chanyeol ke Manhattan tanpa harus dipaksa.

" tidak perlu sayang. Kau nikmati dulu masa liburanmu disini, belum saatnya kau untuk terjun langsung ke lapangan"

" kenapa ibu berkata seperti itu, ini sudah kewajibanku untuk membantu ibu dan Baekboom oppa"

" tap-"

" aku tidak apa ibu. Kumohon" Hana hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui Baekhyun.

Wanita tersebut harus menahan senyum kemenangannya didepan Baekhyun jika tidak ingin gadis tersebut menatap curiga kearahnya. Rasa puas kini menghinggapi seluruh perasaannya. Semua apa yang ia inginkan perlahan akan datang kepadanya dan beralih ke genggaman tangannya. Kini ia hanya perlu menunggu hari itu hari dimana semua akan memujanya akan kekuasannya didunia ini. Ia tidak peduli apa yang terjadi dengan sekitarnya. Toh jika ada masalah ia hanya perlu menyelesaikannya dengan uang. Sama seperti Baekhyun yang harus ditukar dengan satu cabang perusahaan.

…

…

Udara malam yang terasa dingin yang berhembus melalui kaca candela, membuat Chanyeol tampak sedikit relax. Laki-laki tersebut baru saja pulang dari kantornya tiga puluh menit yang lalu bersama asisten sekaligus orang kepercayaannya, Kim Jongin. Mengingat beberapa berkas penting yang menumpuk diatas meja kerjanya membuat kepalanya tiba-tiba pening. Kedatangannya ke Amsterdam memang hanya untuk menyelesaikan beberapa masalah perusahaan dan menepati janjinya pada sepupu mungilnya, Do Kyungsoo. Namun mengingat Baekhyun ia harus memaksakan dirinya untuk lembur menyelesaikannya lebih cepat dari waktu yang sudah ditentukannya dari awal. Tidak ada alasan yang logis ia melakukan semua ini, ia hanya ingin segera membawa gadis tersebut ke istananya di Manhattan. Ia ingin membawa gadis tersebut hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Hanya untuk dinikmati untuk dirinya seorang. Ia baru saja berniat untuk memejamkan matanya namun suara Jongin berhasil membuatnya harus terbangun.

" ada apa Jongin"

" nona Luhan berkunjung tuan" Jongin mengundurkan diri ketika melihat tuan besarnya bangkit dari ranjang. Chanyeol sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar nama Luhan keluar begitu saja namun tidak beberapa lama ia kembali berjalan menemui sahabat sepupunya tersebut.

" Luhan?"

" Chanyeol- _ssi_ maaf mengganggumu"

" tidak apa. Kau"

" o-oh a-aku hanya i-ingin mengambil tasku yang ketinggalan dikamar tamu" Chanyeol melirik sekilas dimana kamar tamu itu berada dan kemudian tatapannya beralih kembali ke Luhan. Laki-laki tersebut tersenyum yang bagi Luhan tampak seribu kali lebih menawan ditambah dengan kemeja hitamnya, menambah aura sensual tersendiri untuk Chanyeol.

" ambilah. Aku tidak tahu jika kau berkunjung kesini sebelumnya"

" o-oh tadi siang aku kesini bersama Kyungsoo"

Luhan beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol menuju kamar tamu. Pintu kamar dengan warna putih bercorak tersebut ditutupnya rapat-rapat dan disusul dirinya yang bersandar lemas dibalik pintu. Luhan menyentuhkan telapak tangannya didepan dadanya. Nafasnya tidak beraturan sama seperti detak jantungnya yang terdengar begitu cepat dan menghantam. Senyum tipis seorang Park Chanyeol ternyata memiliki dampak berbahaya untuk jantungnya. Sudah sedaritadi semenjak ia bertemu Chanyeol sebelum kekamar ia harus menahan pekikan girangnya. Ia masih cukup sadar untuk menjaga rasa malunya didepan Chanyeol. Ia tidak mungkin bertingkah konyol dengan memekik keras dan tersenyum bodoh, Chanyeol tidak akan menyukainya seperti itu. Luhan tersadar, tujuannya datang ke penthouse ini untuk mengambil tas nya yang tidak sengaja tertinggal. Bukan malah terus mendekam didalam kamar tamu dengan berbagai pemikiran tentang Chanyeol. Menegakkan tubuh disusul dengan merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan, Luhan kembali mencari keberadaan tas miliknya. Matanya menilik keseluruh penjuru sepetak kamar tamu dan mendapati tas hitam berad diatas ranjang king size.

…

…

Chanyeol menatap rintikan air hujan yang kini membasahi kaca candela. Udara diluar semakin terasa dingin membus kulit sensitive manusia. Pandangannya menerawang jauh pada sosok gadis yang hampir tiga tahun ini berhasil bertahan mengisi kekosongan hatinya, tentu saja dalam arti lain. Pikirannya menerawang jauh pada sosok aekhyun yang rapuh. Tubuhnya yang terlihat mungil mungkin akan terasa begitu dingin namun bergairah jika tubuh tersebut terkena air hujan dan Chanyeol tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Mengingat jam kerja gadis tersebut akan selesai tiga puluh menit lagi membuat Chanyeol sedikit gusar akan keadaan Baekhyun. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan Baekhyun yang terus berada di cofe sendirian hingga menunggu hujan reda atau bsa jadi Baekhyun yang nekat menerobos rintikan air hujan hanya untuk sampai di pemberhentian bus. Tidak, Chanyeol tidak bisa membayangkan hal itu terjadi ia tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjdi pada gadisnya. Ia berniat mengambil kunci mobilnya sebelum suara derap langkah Luhan berhasil menghentikannya. Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya hanya untuk berbalik menatap Luhan.

" hujan?" perkataan Luhan terdengar seperti seorang kebingungan menambah kekhawatiran Chanyeol meningkat.

" menginaplah disini Luhan- _ssi._ Tidak baik mengemudi sendirian dalam keadaan hujan deras seperti ini"

Tidak ada sahutan atau deheman dari Luhan. Gadis tersebut hanya diam dan focus menelusuri keindahan laki-laki yang belakangan ini menjadi dambaan hatinya. Tubuh tegap dilapisi dengan kemeja putih yang secara tidak langsung menampakan betapa sempurnanya tubuh sexy si surai merah. Celana yang menggantung indah diperbatasan pinggul ditutupi sebagian kemejanya terlihat berlipat kali lebih menggoda. Belum lagi punggung tegap yang ia yakini akan terasa begitu yaman dan hangat saat bersandar. Luhan berdesir hebat, ia merasa merinding ketika mencoba membayangkan hal itu terjadi. Namun kenyataannya ia memang benar-benar menginginkan hal tersebut.

" Luhan- _ssi_?"

" n-ne. tidak perlu Chanyeol- _ssi_ aku akan berusaha untuk lebih hati-hati" Luhan mencoba menolak tawaran Chanyeol yang sebenarnya sangat ia inginkan. Tapi ia masih sayang jantung bukan.

" kau tahu kecelakaan tempo hari lalu?" Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol seputar kecelakaan yang berhasil merenggut dua nyawa tempo lalu. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Chanyeol membahas hal tersebut bersamanya. Apalagi dalam keadaan genting seperti ini.

Apa dia mengira aku terlibat tabrak lari-batin Luhan mendramtisir.

" itu karena mereka nekat menerobos hujan deras seperti ini" katakan Luhan idiot sekarang. Bagaimana gadis tersebut berfikir yang aneh-aneh tentang Chanyeol yang menuduhnya terlibat dalam tabrak lari. Ya Tuhan, jika Chanyeol tahu mungkin kau tidak akan punya muka lagi Luhan.

" o-oh, tapi-"

" tidak usah membatah. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan satu nyawa berharga dalam keadaan seperti ini Luhan- _ssi"_

"n-ne?"

" kau gadis cantik, anggun dan idaman seluruh laki-laki, akan mati sia-sia ditengah hujan deras seperti ini. Tidak elit bukan"

Luhan menahan nafasnya untuk beberapa saat. Perkataan Chanyeol yang jauh dari kata manis dan serat akan aura mengerikan tersebut kini sukses membuat darahnya berdesir hebat. Ia bahkan merasa jika jantungnya sebentar lagi akan copot. Apalgi ketika dirinya menatap senyum memabukkan Park Chanyeol yang kini menatapnya penuh, membuatnya bertambah bingung.

" b-baiklah, aku akan menghubungi pamanku terlebih dahulu"

Luhan meraih ponsel dalam genggamannya dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang berlalu menuju dapur. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan laki-laki itu Luhan tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Yang harus ia laukan hanyalah menghindari Chanyeol sesaat dan menghubungi pamannya sebelum dirinya kembali menemui laki-laki yang berhasil membuatnya berdesir hebat.

Park Chanyeol tampak menyibukkan dirinya dengan mesin penghalus kopi, membiarkan Luhan menghubungi pamannya. Keputusannya menyuruh Luhan untuk menginap semalam disini dengan alasan hujan deras memang diluar rencananya. Namun ia tidak mungkin membiarkan perempuan itu menembus derasnya hujan seperti. Sayup-sayup ia dapat mendengar pembicaraan Luhan meskipun tidak sepenuhnya dan selanjutnya disusul Luhan yang kini berjalan kearahnya.

" secangkir kopi hangat, kau tidak keberatan Luhan- _ssi_ " Luhan hanya mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Chanyeol. Ia mengambil tempat tepat didepan Chanyeol dan meraih kopi hangat yang baru saja disuguhkan kepadanya.

Sejujurnya kegiatan ini tidak ada dalam rencananya yang ia susun tiga tahun lamanya. Tidak ada rencana menyuruh wanita lain tinggal satu atap bersamanya selain Baekhyun. Bahkan mengajak wanita lain untuk satu meja menikmati kopi panas ditengah hujan deras dan mengabaikan gadisnya. Oke, sekarang kau terlihat seperti seorang bedebah tengik yang tengah selingkuh Park Chanyeol.

" kau tinggal disini bersama pamanmu?"

" n-ne. aku tinggal disini bersama pamanku" senyum sumbang tersebut tampak terpantri dibibir tipis Luhan menemani kalimatnya.

" kau menetap disini?"

" t-tentu saja tidak. a-aku berencana akan membeli apartemen setelah mendapat pekerjaan" Luhan dapat melihat Chanyeol tersenyum-sangat-tipis disertai anggukan kecil seusai mendengar jawabannya.

" kau bisa mencoba bekerja diperusahaanku jika kau mau" Luhan hampir saja membulatkan matanya mendengar tawaran Chanyeol yang secara tidak langsung tersebut. Ia mencoba memperbaiki cara duduknya sebelum membalas tawaran Chanyeol.

" aku berencana untuk mencari pekerjaan bersama Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, Chanyeol- _ssi._ Kami berencana untuk bekerja diruang lingkup yang sama"

" kalau begitu ikutlah Kyungsoo ke Manhattan"

" n-nde?"

" aku menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk bekerja diperusahaanku. Aku sudah menawarkannya hal ini sejak lama tapi sampai sekarang ia belum memberikanku jawaban"Luhan diam, ia berusaha menunggu kelanjutan pembicaraan ini dari Chanyeol. Ia berharap jika Chanyeol akan-

" mungkin jika kau ikut denganku bekerja di Manhattan maka Kyungsoo juga akan menyutujuinya"

Tepat sesuai apa yang diinginkannya. Perkataan Chanyeol secara tidak langsung memaksa dirinya untuk bekerja diperusahaan laki-laki tersebut. Ia tersenyum tipis menanggapi perkataan Chanyeol sebelum menyesap kopinya. Hangat, itulah yang ia rasakan ketika cairan hitam pekat tersebut membasahi kerongkongannya. Seperti halnya kehangatan yang menyelimuti hatinya. Kehidupannya setelah ini mungkin akan berubah. Ia, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun akan berkerja diperusahaan Chanyeol, perusahaan yang diinginkan seluruh orang. Tunggu, Baekhyun?

" a-aku rasa aku perlu membicarakan hal ini pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol- _ssi"_ Chanyeol tersenyum tipis menatap Luhan yang mana berhasil membuat gadis tersebut tampak merona sendiri.

" aku akan berbicara sendiri pada Baekhyun, Luhan-ssi. Lagi pula ada yang perlu aku sampaikan padanya"

Luhan menahan nafasnya sesaat ketika ia mendengar nama Baekhyun terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Chanyeol. Nama yang sarat akan sebuah maksud tertentu. Luhan tidak ingin berfikir yang aneh-aneh mengenai sikap Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu intens. Semenjak pertemuan mereka ditempat kerja Baekhyun, Luhan dapat melihat sendiri bagaimana Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam penuh intimidasi meskipun laki-laki tersebut lebih sering mengoceh bersama Kyungsoo. Dan sekarang ia dapat melihat Chanyeol mengatakan nama Baekhyun dengan raut wajah tak terbaca. Ia ingin sekali menanyakan ke ganjalan hatinya namun ia urungkan niatnya, takut jika Chanyeol akan berfikir yang tidak-tidak tentang dirinya. Suara deringan ponsel Chanyeol berhasil menarik perhatian Luhan dari lamunannya.

" Kris.."

 _" Park, aku rasa kau perlu datang kesini sebelum gadismu diseret segerombolan laki-laki"_

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Perkataan Kris menghantam dadanya, kekhawatiran kini kembali menyergap hatinya setelah sekian menit hilang. Ia berdiri beranjak menuju nakas mengambil kunci mobilnya, mengabaikan Luhan yang memanggil namanya berkali-kali. Ia tidak mendengar dan ia memang tidak berniat mendengar bahkan berbalik. Ia hanya perlu menyelamatkan gadisnya, Baekhyunnya. Bagus Kris, kau baru saja membuat Chanyeol kalut dilain tempat.

 _To Be Continue_

September 08, 2016

Baekbo99

No cuap-cuap guys. Silent readers cepetan nampakin diri ya

Review kalo masih mau lanjut story nya guys.

Aku ngga tahu kesalahanku jika kalian ngga memberi jejak dalam story ku.

Buat yang nanya-nanya, oke ini balasan dari aku.

 **Choi96:** duh makasih pertanyaannya yang panjang kali lebar ya say, moga di chapter ini kamu paham dan tau sendiri jawab dari serentetan pertanyaanmu, dan makasih udah mampir juga ^^

 **Lily:** iya Song Hana ibu tirinya Baekhyun

 **Realvina:** sad ending? Eum.. bisa jadi tergantung mood aku deh /plakk/ becanda say. Ngga tau juga say, diliat aja kelanjutannya. Aku sebenarnya juga ngga sanggup bikin sada ending kok. Iya Song Hana ibu tirinya Baekhyun, kamu tertipu ya sama tingkahnya ibu tirinya itu. Aku emang sengaja buat si antagonis kek gitu say, biar greget dikit-_. Makasih ya saran dan kritiknya, aku usahain buat mertahanin alurnya kok dan makasih juga udah mampir di story abal abalku^^.

 **Parkbyunxo:** iya dia mama tirinya Baek. Bhaks:v Chan emang cocok kok jadi badboy gitu.

 **Big Thanks To Beloved Readers:**

 **parkbyunxo, realvina, Baek04, SELUsin, kyuhyunsqueen, yousee,lily, choi96**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sensual Caresses**

 **Main Cast:**

 **B** yun **B** aekhyun

 **P** ark **C** hanyeol

 **K** ris **W** u

 **Genre:**

 **R** omance, **a** ngst, **h** urt, little bit action

 **Rated:**

T

 **Song Recommended:**

Crazy In Love (Beyonce), Be Together (Vanic Mjor Lazer), Gangsta (Kehlani)

…

 **WARNING : MATURE CONTENS, little bit BDSM**

 **DON'T LIKE GS DON'T READ**

Summary:

Byun Baekhyun gadis berusia 23 tahun yang mau tidak mau harus tinggal bersama Park Chanyeol setelah dirinya sadar akan jaminan sebuah perjanjian konyol laki-laki tersebut. Terjebak akan gairah, dendam yang tersembunyi, cinta dan obsesi yang membuat perasaanya tak menentu.

…

Baekbo99

Present

 _ **BS: Crazy In Love (Beyonce)- Suffer (Charlie Puth)**_

Hembusan angin malam tampak begitu kencang menerpa helaian daun di pepohonan membuat udara semakin dingin. Rintikan air hujan kini berganti dengan ribuan air yang tak ada batasnya membasahi kota Seoul lebih deras dari sebelumnya. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam sudah dipastikan hiruk pikuk kegiatan di kota besar kini kembali sunyi. Malam yang dingin membuat siapapun enggan beranjak dari ranjang mereka, meskipun hanya sekedar untuk mengambil minuman. Sama seperti apa yang kini tengah Chanyeol lakukan. Laki-laki bersurai merah terang tersebut kini hanya berbaring menyamping dengan keadaan toples, menabaikan udara dingin yang menyentuh kulitnya secara langsung. Matanya tidak pernah lepas menatap pemandangan menggairahkan yang tengah berbaring dihadapannya sejak satu jam yang lalu. Senyum tipisnya kadang bergembang lebih lebar tatkala melihat pergerakan lucu gadis mungilnya. Telapak tangannya bergerak pelan menelusuri si gadis rupawan yang masih terlelap dengan mimpinya.

" bahkan saat kau tidurpun masih cantik dan sexy, Baekhyun" gumamnya nyaris berbisik.

Dimulai dari kening yang tak terlalu lebar turun mengikuti garis hidung bangir Baekhyun, menarik pelan hidung si mungil. Kembali, telapak tangannya berhenti dipertengahan lipatan bibir merah muda yang sebelumnya memucap. Ibu jarinya mengusap pelan bibir tipis yang terasa begitu lembut ditangan kasarnya. Rasanya ia ingin sekali mengecup bibir tersebut disusul dengan lumatan menggairahkan miliknya.

" tunggu aku bibir manis sebentar lagi aku akan singgah diatasmu"

Tangannya kembali bergerak, mengusap pelan pipi yang entah mengapa terlihat merah merona. Lagi, turun melewati rahang cantik yang setiap saat dapat membuatnya gila hanya sekedar ingin menuntaskan hasratnya untuk menghisapnya.

Bukankah sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk menuntaskan hasratmu Park? Oh man itu bukan gaya Park Chanyeol. Bertindak semaunya sementara sang submissive tengah terlelap. Terlihat seperti seorang pengecut bukan.

Lagi, tangannya bergerak turun. Menyentuh bahu sempit yang sumpah serapah tidak sengaja terbuka dan sengaja tengah menggodanya dengan pemandangan tali bra hitam sexy milik Baekhyun. Sejenak Chanyeol menahan nafasnya menatap tali bra hitam milik Baekhyun dengan intens seolah tali tersebut dapat terbakar hanya dengan tatapannya. Lagi, ia ingin sekali menarik tali tersebut turun hingga menyentuh bongkahan payudara Baekhyun yang tidak dapat ia bayangkan seperti apa teksturnya.

Berhentilah berfikir yang aneh-aneh Park sebelum gairahmu tidak terbendung lagi dan berakhir di kamar mandi.

Menghirup nafasnya pelan ia kembali pemandangan menggairahkan yang ada dihadapannya. Jari jemarinya bergerak turun melewati pinggang ramping Baekhyun. Mengusapnya pelan akan sarat sebuah godaan untuk si simungil dan berakhir dengan remasan yang mana berhasil membuat Baekhyun melenguh tanpa sadar. Membuat Chanyeol menyeringai lebih lebar akan perbuatannya.

" sabar sayangku. Aku berjanji akan membuatmu melenguh lagi dan lagi. Bahkan berteriak memanggil namaku" bisikan Chanyeol yang tepat didepan telinga Baekhyun membuat gadis tersebut tanpa sadar sedikit bergeser kearahnya.

" kau ingin sebuah kehangatan sayang? Datanglah padaku datanglah maka aku akan dengan senang hati memberikanmu kehangatan" lagi Chanyeol bergumam yang mana tak dapat mendapat balasan apapun dari Baekhyun.

Matanya bergerak turun menatap paha mulus yang hanya tertutup hot pants duapuluh lima sentimeter diatas lutut Baekhyun yang hanya dapat menutupi bongkahan pantat sintalnya dan daerah kemaluan, membuatnya dapat melihat dan merasakan betapa mulusnya kulit Baekhyun. Mengusapnya pelan dengan pola acak, mencubit gemas kulit putih mulus dan berakhir dengan kembalinya usapan sensual. Ia menikmati semuanya, menikmati setiap jengkal permukaan kulit Baekhyun yang terbuka. Ia masih tidak dapat mempercayai ini semua bahwa sekarang dirinya tengah berbaring bersama Baekhyun dengan aura sensual yang mengelilingi mereka terlebih lagi tanpa sebuah penyatuan. Ini bukan style Park Chanyeol. Dari awal apa yang yang ia lalukan memang tidak sesuai seperti biasanya apa yang ia lakukan pada wanita _one night stand_ nya. Jelas ini berbeda dari wanita yang biasa ia gunakan.

Baekhyun berbeda. Baekhyun adalah gadis istimewanya. Baekhyun adalah gadis special. Dan Baekhyun gadis pilihannya. Tunggu, pilihannya? Pilihannya dalam hal apa Park? Apa kau baru saja mencoba untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu? Tidak. tanpa sadar Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengusir berbagai pemikiran buruknya mengenai hal yang bersangkutan dengan yang namanya Cinta. Ia selamanya tidak akan pernah mempercayai kata dengan penuh kebohangan itu. Selamanya kata itu hanyalah sebuah kiasan semata untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

" apa kau mengenal kata cinta, Baekhyunee?"

" apa kau pernah merasakannya?"

" cinta itu tidak ada wujudnya namun selalu berhasil membuat orang bunuh diri"

" kau jangan mengenalnya, karena aku tidak ingin kau bunuh diri seperti mereka yang sudah dibutakan oleh cinta"

" kau harus tetap hidup dan berada disampingku seperti apa yang selama ini aku inginkan. Kau maukan Baekhyunee"

Katakan Park Chanyeol gila sekarang. Gila akan pemikirannya. Gila akan obsesinya terhadap Baekhyun dan gila tentang semua apa yang ia inginkan. Bukankah kau juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan mereka yang tengah jatuh cinta Park? Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menggeleng, mengusir pemikirannya. Ia meraih tubuh mungil Baekhyun perlahan kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Mendekapnya erat hingga ia dapat merasakan bagaimana kenyalnya sepasang payudara gadisnya yang terlapisi kemeja kebesarannya yang kini menyentuh kulitnya secara langsung. Hangat, itulah yang sekarang ia rasakan. Sama seperti apa yang sekarang hatinya rasakan. Sebuah kehangatan dan kenyamanan. Ia ingin selamanya seperti ini. Selamanya merasakan detak jantung yang menenangkan dan kehangatan yang ia rasakan. Tidak ada hal lain selain Baekhyun yang dapat membuatnya seperti ini. Gila akan sebuah gairah yang bergejolak bagai api yang membara membakar jiwa raganya. Telapak tangannya mendarat dihelaian rambut Baekhyun yang terasa halus bagai sutra, membuatnya merasakan desiran aneh pada tubuhnya. Mengecup puncak kepala gadisnya. Sekali dua kali tiga kali hingga dirinya puas sekaligus mencoba menahan gairah tubuhnya. Hanya inilah yang bisa ia rasakan sekarang. Ia bukan siapa-siapa gadis ini sebelum wanita tua itu mengizinkannya untuk bisa menyentuh Baekhyun.

.

.

.

 _ **Ia memang bukan siapa-siapanya tetapi apapun yang ada pada diri Baekhyun hanyalah miliknya seorang. Hingga membuatnya buta akan apa yang dirasakan gadisnya.**_

…

…

 **BS: Gangsta (Kehlani)**

Song Hana kembali meneguk wine merahnya kemudian disusul dengan sesapan cerutu yang ada dijemari kanannya. Sudah gelas kelima wanita tua tersebut meneguk wine merahnya dengan kadar yang dibilang cukup tinggi. Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda wanita tersebut tumbang karena mabuk, malah sebaliknya. Wanita tersebut masih saja tersenyum kemenangan menatap foto kedua anak tirinya beserta surat dari Chanyeol yang tadi siang diberikan oleh Kim Jongin. Menikmati kemenangannya atas salah satu cabang perusahaan Chanyeol yang ada di China dengan wine merahnya. Saat ini ia tengah berada di salah satu hotel Amsterdam. Ia terpaksa membatalkan keberangkatannya ke China ketika dirinya mendapat telpon dari nomor yang tidak diketahui, membuatnya mau tak mau menunda keberangkatannya hingga beberapa hari kedepan. Mengingat perkataan Jongin tadi siang membuatnya sampai sekarang bingung sendiri.

 _" hati-hati nyonya, surat yang sekarang anda miliki mungkin bisa saja dimiliki lagi oleh orang lain yang tak dapat anda duga"_

Terdengar seperti teka teki bukan? Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Jongin perlu ia pikirkan kembali. Pikirnya mengalahkan Chanyeol memang mudah, mencari kelemahanya dan Bang! Sasaran ada didepan mata. Ia mungkin memang harus menyusun strategi untuk menghindari kejadian yang tidak ia inginkan. Hana meraih ponsel pintarnya yang berada diatas meja bersama dengan gelas winenya. Menekan beberapa angka untuk menghubungi orang kepercayaannya.

" Kim Jongdae, pindahkan dia di China sekarang juga. Berikan obat tidur dan obat penenang dengan dosis lebih tinggi. Tempatkan ia dalam kamar lantai paling atas dan katakan pada Zhang Yixing untuk memindahkannya dirumah sakit jiwa yang pernah ia rekomenasikan"

"..."

" aku akan segera kesana tiga hari lagi"

Hana memutus sambungannya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari bawahannya. Apa yang baru saja ia perintahkan mungkin adalah jalan keluar yang tepat. Setidaknya 'dia' yang dimaksud mampu ia jadikan sebagai senjata jitunya jika saja Chanyeol balik menyerang.

" aku memang diam tapi aku tidak buta dengan apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan bawahanmu Park Chanyeol"

…

…

 **BS: Be Together (Vanic Major Lazer)**

Hamparan langit yang semula hitam pekat kini telah tergantikan dengan gelembung awan yang mengapung diatas langit sana. Sedikit demi sedikit sang sinar mentari dengan malu-malu mulai menampakkan diri, menemani hari-hari yang membawa penuh kejutan. Park Chanyeol, laki-laki tersebut masih saja setia memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun yang masih terlelap. Matanya sedari tadi tidak pernah puas kembali menelusuri keindahan yang ada pada diri Baekhyun, mengabaikan helaian tirai yang melambai-lamabai minta disibak lebih lebar. Punggung tegapnya yang masih tanpa terlapisi sehelai benangpun menghalangi sang sinar mengenai wajah rupawan sang gadis. Tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi gembil Baekhyun yang tampak lebih memerah cantik. Mengusapnya pelan seolah pipi Baekhyun adalah porselan mahal. Hingga membuat gadis tersebut melenguh dan akhirnya mulai mengerjapkan matanya.

Satu detik…

Dua detik…

Tiga detik…

Dan pada detik keempat kedua matanya yang sipit berhasil membulat sempurna mendapati Park Chanyeol ada didepannya. Berbaring bersamanya. Satu ranjang bersamanya dan lebih parah lagi tengah memeluknya possessive. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang terjadi semalam pada dirinya jika lelaki itu satu ranjang dengannya. Namun yang pasti ia tidak ingin kehormatannya direnggut secara tak elit. Ia mungkin setelah ini harus menyewa lelaki bersurai merah ini untuk menuntut pertanggung jawaban.

" selamat pagi Baekhyunee"

Tidak ada jawaban yang ada hanyalah tatapan tajam yang bagi Chanyeol tampak menggemaskan. Oh kau sudah menatap tajam lelaki yang ada didepanmu Baek? Apa kau melupakan satu fakta jika tangan lelaki itu masih memeluknya erat bahkan kini sudah mulai bergerak aktif menuju pantat indahmu. Tunggu, pantat?

" KYA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN IDIOT" Chanyeol sontak melepaskan pelukannya seketika mendengar teriakan Baekhyun yang menggema. Laki-laki bersurai merah tersebut menatap datar Baekhyun yang kini tengah menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, berpose seperti seseorang yang akan diperkosa.

" melakuakan apa? Aku hanya memelukmu" ucapan Chanyeol yang terlampau santai tersebut berhasil membuat belahan bibir tipis Baekhyun terbuka, membuat wajah manis gadis tersebut berkali lipat tambah manis. Baekhyun, gadis itu terkesiap ketika dirinya melihat pergerakan Chanyeol yang lgi-lagi akan mendekap tubuhnya. Ia meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya didepan dada bidang Chanyeol, berusaha mendorong si surai merah menjauh darinya.

" mau apa kau? Jangan dekat-dekat dengan diriku Park Chanyeol" Chanyeol menyeringai. laki-laki bersurai merah tersebut berhenti sejenak hanya untuk mengagumi wajah garang namun tersirat akan sebuah ketakutan Baekhyun secara bersamaan

" ternyata kau masih mengingat nama lengkapku, manis" Baekhyun menatap sengit Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan kini sudah berada diatas tubuhnya. Mengukungnya dengan kedua lengan kekar yang sialan terlihat begitu sexy, menggodanya untuk menyentuh. Merasakan bagaimana tekstur kulit seorang lelaki brengsek. Ia tersenyum masam, tatapan matanya kini berganti tatapan datar. Percuma saja ia mencoba mengintimidasi laki-laki keras kepala ini.

" kenapa tidak. Mana mungkin aku melupakan laki-laki yang sudah merebut ciumanku secara paksa, terlebih lagi dengan cara yang menjijikkan seperti itu. Kau seperti seorang pengecut Park Chanyeol" rahangnya mengeras yang mana malah membuat laki-laki si bersurai merah tersebut tampak lebih sexy dan Baekhyun melihat hal itu. Gadis tersebut menyeringai senang melihat lelaki yang ada diatasnya ini menahan emosi yang mungkin saja siap meledak. Sementara Chanyeol sendiri mati-matian menahan kepalan tangannya untuk tidak mendarat tepat diatas mulut mungil cantik namun pedas milik Baekhyun tersebut. Selama ini tidak ada yang berani mengatainya pecundang selain Baekhyun, meskipun apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun tadi tidak benar-benar mengatainya. Namun tetap saja apa yang dikatakan gadis tersebut berhasil mebuat hatinya mengeras kesakitan. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya tepat didepan wajah cantik Baekhyun, membuat gadis tersebut terkesiap. Bibir kissable miliknya kini terlampau dekat dengan milik Baekhyun, mungkin jika salah satu diantara mereka bergerak maka dua pasang bibir tersebut akan bersentuhan.

" jaga tutur katamu Byun Baekhyun" desissan Chanyeol yang terdengar seram tersebut tak membuat Baekhyun bergidik bahkan ketakutan sama sekali. Bahkan gadis tersebut semakin tertarik meladeni laki-laki yang menurutnya yang kurang kerjaan tersebut.

" oh ya? Kenapa aku harus menjaga tutur kataku jika kau saja tidak bisa menjaga sikap brengsekmu itu Park"

" kau seharusnya tidak berkata hal seperti itu padaku Byun"

" dan kau juga seharusnya tidak memperlakukanku seperti ini Park. Kau tahu, sikap pemaksamu itu terkadang seperti seorang pecundang sejati" Chanyeol tergelak. Laki-laki tersebut sejenak menjauhkan kepalanya. Mendengar perkataaan Baekhyun entah mengapa membuatnya tertawa seperti ini, meskipun masih terselip amarah tertahan.

" mulut mungilmu yang sexy itu tidak pantas berkata kasar seperti ini nona Byun"

" dan wajah tampanmu ini juga tidak pantas untuk bertingkah selayaknya seorang pecundang tuan Park"

" kau mengakui ketampananku sayang? Wow kau sekarang lebih tampak seperti wanita satu malamku nona Byun"

Berhasil. Apa yang baru saja dikatakan Chanyeol berhasil membuat kesadaran Baekhyun pulih dari acara _mari-bermain-bersama-Chanyeol._ Chanyeol menyeringai, ia sangat menyukai Baekhyun yang memerah padam karena amarah. Baginya wajah Baekhyun berkali lipat terlihat begitu sexy ketika gadis tersebut marah. Kedua tangan kekakarnya cekatan seketika dirinya mulai merasakan pemberontakan Baekhyun. Mencengkram erat kedua tangan yang lebih mungil darinya tersebut. Menekannya kebawah hingga membuat bantal yang digunakan Baekhyun terlihat mengkerut. Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang mungkin saja tengah dirasakan Baekhyun. Matanya menatap lusrus kedalam bola mata Baekhyun yang Nampak jernih, memantulkan bayangan dirinya yang terlihat begitu kejam.

" kau seharusnya tidak melakukan itu Baek. Bermain kata dan memberontak"

" dasar bajingan"

" kau salah jika ingin bermain kata. Aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk menjadi lawan bermain kata oleh bibir mungilmu ini"

" lepaskan aku brengsek" Chanyeol hampir saja kewalahan menghadapi tingkah Baekhyun yang semakin keras memberontak. Ia tidak tahu darimana asal energy gadis tersebut hingga dapat membuatnya hampir goyah untuk melepaskan kedua tangannya. Lagi, ia semakin dalam menekan tangan Baekhyun yang sedaritadi terkepal erat.

Dan sedetik kemudian ia langsung menjatuhkan dirinya diatas Baekhyun. Menautkan bibir tebalnya untuk membungkus bibir mungil yang terasa lembut. Melumatnya kasar dan kemudian disusul dengan gigitan yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan hingga membuat bibir merah muda Baekhyun mengeluarkan darah. Dapat ia rasakan bagaimana darah tersebut perlahan meresap mengikuti laju bibir tebalnya dan menyentuh lidahnya. Bau anyir menyeruak di indra penciuman mereka dan Chanyeol mengabaikan hal itu. Yang sekarang ia inginkan hanyalah menuntaskan hasratnya, meskipun tidak sepenuhnya. Setidaknya ia dapat merasakan bagaimana rasa dan tekstur bibir yang selama hampir tiga tahun ini ia inginkan. Ia melepaskan sejenak pagutannya dan menatap Baekhyun.

" tapi akulah yang tepat dan berhak untuk membelit lidah dan membungkus bibirmu ini sayang"

Selepas itu Chanyeol kembali memagut bibir Baekhyun. Matanya terbuka, menatap lurus dengan sorot tajam sarat akan sebuah gairah kearah kedua mata Baekhyun yang kini kembali terpejam. Lidahnya yang bersemayam dengan lincahnya didalam mulut Baekhyun tak hentinya membelit lidah sang submissive. Mendorong, membelit, mencecap dan apapun yang ia lakukan agar Baekhyun lelah dan menyerah akan gairah gadis tersebut.

Tangan kirinya melepas Baekhyun namun kini beralih memegang tengkuk gadis tersebut. mencoba untuk mempertahankan posisi yang pas dan nyaman untuk sesi berciumnya yang mungkin saja dapat berlanjut lebih intim lagi. Merasakan tangan kirinya terlepas, Baekhyun buru-buru mendorong bahu Chanyeol untuk menjauh darinya. Hingga tidak beberapa lama ia berhasil memisahkan diri laki-laki tersebut. kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca menatap Chanyeol tajam dan sedetik kemudia, cairan berlendir sudah mendarat tepat diatas pipi Chanyeol. Tidak dapat dihindari lagi bahwa seorang Byun Baekhyun baru saja meludahi wajah rupawan Park Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol?

Tentu saja laki-laki itu terkejut, namun keterdiamannya kini menutupi semua apa yang ia rasakan. Ia diam, membiarkan Baekhyun beranjak meninggalkannya sendiri. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Semuanya berlalu begitu cepat, membuatnya tidak bisa mengejar Baekhyun dan menahannya lebih lama lagi di penthouse ini. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur yang baru saja ditempati Baekhyun. Matanya terpejam erat, hidungnya perlahan merasakan aroma khas gadis tersebut masih tertinggal samar-samar diatas ranjangnya. Ia nyaman dengan aroma gadis itu tapi hatinya kalut setelah apa yang ia lakukan.

Oke, sekarang ia mengaku jika dirinya baru saja berbuat seperti seorang pengecut. Apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun kepadanya mungkin memang benar adanya. Pemaksa. Ia dapat melihat bagaimana Baekhyun terisak tertahan meraih sesuatu yang ada disofa sebelum gadis tersebut meninggalkannya dengan suara debuman pintu teramat keras. Ia benci situasi seperti ini, dimana hanyalah dirinya seorang yang bersalah tanpa memberikan sebuah pertanggung jawaban.

Sekarang kau terlihat seperti seorang pengecut Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan tertatih dengan sehelai coat hitam yang membalut pinggangnya, menutupi pahanya yang terbuka. Coat hitam milik lelaki brengsek yang pagi ini berhasil menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Air matanya masih saja bertahan membasahi kedua pipi gembilnya yang sekarang terlihat begitu pucat kembali seperti semalam. Telapak kakinya yang kini tak terlapisi apapun menyentuh dinginnya aspal. Ia meruntuki kebodohannya saat dirinya sadar tengah malam tadi. Seharusnya saat itu ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol, bukan malah kembali tidur dan meninggalkan penthouse tersebut dengan baik-baik. Seharusnya ia tidak mengikuti akal sehatnya seharusnya ia mengikuti egonya. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya menyesali kebodohannya, tidak ada gunanya ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Semuanya sudah berlalu tidak dapat diulang kembali layaknya sebuah film bioskop. Ia berjalan melewati rute menuju flat sederhananya. Ia memutuskan untuk izin satu hari kepada bosnya. Percuma ia bekerja dalam keadaan menggenaskan seperti ini. Ia tidak dapat menjamin apakah pelanggan dapat menerima pelayanan terbaiknya nanti.

…

…

Luhan melangkahakn kakinya memasuki cofe tempat Baekhyun bekerja. Hari ini ia memiliki janji kepada Kyungsoo dan tentunya Baekhyun juga mengenai tawaran Chanyeol tadi malam. Tentang kejadian tadi malam, Luhan ingin sekali mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya karena telah diberi tumpangan menginap sekaligus ingin berpamitan langsung dengan Chanyeol. Namun ketika dirinya ingin menemui laki-laki bersurai merah tersebut, asisten pribadinya mengatakan jika Chanyeol masih terlelap dalam tidur, membuatnya tidak tega untuk membangunkan ehem..pujaan hatinya. Dan disinilah ia, mendatangi cofe dengan acara sebuah janji. Kepalanya melengok hampir disetiap sudut ruangan untuk menemukan gadis bersurai hitam legam, Kyungsoo. Senyumnya terkembang tatkala dirinya mendapati sahabatanya kini tengah duduk dibangku nomor lima dengan secangkir kopi hangat.

" Kyungsoo-ya"

" oh, Luhan kau sudah sampai"

" hm, dimana Baekhyun? Aku tidak melihatnya disini. Apa dia sedang didapur?" lagi, Luhan mencoba mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat sahabatnya yang mungkin saja ada didapur meskipun mustahil baginya untuk dapat melihat bagaimana bentuk rupa dapur tersebut karena terhalang pintu.

" bos nya mengatakan jika Baekhyun izin tidak masuk"

" heh? Jadi?"

" bos nya mengatakan jika Baekhyun sedang mengurus keperluannya di kampus"

" kenapa diantara kita berdua hanya dia yang selalu tidak beres" Kyungsoo tergelak mendengar perkataan asal Luhan. Ia memang sedikit menyetujui apa yang baru saja dikatakan Luhan mengenai Baekhyun. Sahabatnya yang satu itu memang sedari dulu sedikit tidak beres.

" sudahlah biarkan dia. Sekarang kau ingin memberitahu apa? Sepertinya penting sekali"

" ini tentang tawaran Chanyeol"

" tawaran? Kau tidak sedang meminta sebuah pekerjaan dengannya kan?" Luhan menatap datar Kyungsoo. Gadis bersurai blonde tersebut hanya diam, perkataan Kyungsoo tadi sebenarnya memohok sekali ngomong-ngomong.

" kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu. Chnayeol sedniri yang menawarkannya pada kita tadi malam"

" tunggu. Tadi malam? Kau mendatanginya tadi malam Luhan?" Luhan tergagap akan pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang memang benar adanya.

" a-aku ha-hanya mengambil tas saja kok"

" kau tidak pandai berbohong Luhan"

" oke oke aku tadi malam menginap di penthouse sepupu tampanmu itu Kyung"

" APA!"

" YAK!"

" aku tahu kau menyukainya sangat, tetapi kau tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti itu Luhan"

" ish.. kau ini. Dengarkan aku dulu"

Dan berakhirlah mereka membicarakan mengenai malam Luhan yang amat 'membahagiakan' bagi Luhan itu. Mengabaikan sosok Kris yang duduk tepat disebelah mereka, mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka.

 _" Park Chanyeol ceroboh"_

 **To Be Continued**

 **18 September 2016 11:46**

 **Baekbo99 Prsent**

No cuap- cuap lagi guys Cuma mau bilang makasih atas semua revie kalian yang meningkat drastic. Makasih udah fast respon dari keluhanku/?

Sekali lagi review kalau masih mau lanjut ya guys, mungkin aku agak telat postingnya soalnya minggu ini aku sibuk banget masalah OSPEK -_ oke abaikan. Sekali lagi buat yang tanya tanya silahkan cek jawaban aku dari pertanyaan kalian^^

 **Yousee:** iya Baekhyun dihadang preman, tapi chapter ini nggak aku certain lebih detail say

 **Choi96:** luhan naksir chanyeol? Kamu tahu aja perasaannya Luhan say padahal belum aku jabarain disini wkwkwk. Iya dia naksir Chanyeol tp karena ada sebab ya

 **Pcy26:** aku usahain ngga terlalu rumit say lagian terlalu rumit juga bikin bingung -_

 **Sehunlicksmexxx:** wkwkwk Baekhyun belum suka chanyeol kok. Iya bisa dibilang gitu alasan dia ngga suka Chanyeol. Eh tapi setelah ke Manhattan masalah belum selesai ya^^

 **Leeminoznurhayati:** tanda batas gimana ya? Kayaknya aku udah kasih deh say

 **Chanbaekhunlove:** ngga segitiga say tapi segiempat:v

 **Desah:** NC? Ada kok tapi kayaknya masih lama say, ditunggu aja ya waktu yang tepat hihihi^^

 **Realvina:** anggap aja Chanyeol suka sama Baekhyun say untuk sementara ini hihi^^ aku belum bisa jelasin kenapa Chanyeol bisa suka Baekhyun. Kalo pen tau jawabannya baca aja summary nya disitu kamu pasti tau kok. Feel or sex? Mungkin dua-duanya saya^^ untuk kelanjutan pertanyaannya kayaknya belum bisa aku jawab sekarang. Kamu bisa nungu story selanjutnya mungkin say^^.

 **Oh sehyunie:** bagus juga idenya keknya emang harus diganti deh rated nya hihi^^ ngga ada hubungannya kok say. Itu murni kecelakaan kok tapi next story ada alasan lain kenapa Chanyeol keras kepala ngga percaya itu semua.

 **Gues:** tenang, Oh Sehun ada kok dia bakal keluar setelah Chanbaek udah terjun/? Ke Manhattan

 **littleJasmine2:** iya Luhan suka sama Chanyeol kok. Bhaks:v chanyeol khilap say makanya suka tebar pesona.

 **:** hehe iya bakal diceritain kok kenpa Chanyeol suka Baekhyun tapi mungkin ngga dichapter depan. Mungkin masih dibeberapa chapter selanjutnya say^^

 **Isakura216:** aku sih berharapnya ngga, tapi mungkin sih iya Luhan jahat disini setelah tau kalo si chan suka sama baek. Makasih pujiannya say^^

 **Fvirliani:** sebenarnya ibu tirinya itungga kepikiran buat nuker Baekhyun Cuma penawaran Chanyeol yang tepat sasaran jadi bikin dia berpikiran buat nuker Baekhyun. Kalo masalah mengklaim itu si ceye emang udah dari pertama ketemu baek langsung mengklaim. Maaf disini aku belum bisa certain awal pertemuan mereka. Iya makasih udah mampir ne^^

 **Rizkaa:** baek belum tahu kok kalo dia ditukar. Dia taunya ntar pas di NY. Kalo masalah nikah ditunggu next story nya ya say^^

 **Big Thanks To Beloved Readers:**

parkbyunxo, **realvina** , Baek04, SELUsin, **kyuhyunsqueen** , yousee,lily, **choi96** , **zenbaek** , yyaswda, **cabehitz,** rizkaa, **fvirliani, Isakura216,** misslah, , **LittleJasmine2,** guest **,** oh sehyunie, **devrina, chika love baby baekhyun,** guest, desah, **Chanbaekhunlove, leeminoznurhayati, seviarebini,** sehunlicksmexxx, **lepetitbyun, KimSora94,** pcy26, baek, Ekayoon


	4. Chapter 4

**Sensual Caresses**

 **Main Cast:**

 **B** yun **B** aekhyun (23 thn)

 **P** ark **C** hanyeol (28 thn)

 **K** ris **W** u

 **Genre:**

 **R** omance, **a** ngst, **h** urt, little bit action

 **Rated:**

T

 **Song Recommended:**

Crazy In Love (Beyonce), Be Together (Vanic Mjor Lazer), Gangsta (Kehlani)

…

 **WARNING : MATURE CONTENS, little bit BDSM**

 **DON'T LIKE GS DON'T READ**

Summary:

Byun Baekhyun gadis berusia 23 tahun yang mau tidak mau harus tinggal bersama Park Chanyeol setelah dirinya sadar akan jaminan sebuah perjanjian konyol laki-laki tersebut. Terjebak akan gairah, dendam yang tersembunyi, cinta dan obsesi yang membuat perasaanya tak menentu.

…

Baekbo99

Present

 **Ps: tulisan miring itu berarti flashback**

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidur lelapnya ketika dirinya mendengar ponselnya berdering nyaring. Ia mencoba meraba nakas disamping tempat tidurnya untuk mencari ponselnya. Matanya mencoba untuk terbuka lebar, mengintip siapa yang baru saja menelpon dirinya. Ia kembali menaruh ponselnya seketika mengetahui Luhan lah yang baru saja menghubunginya. Tangan lentiknya perlahan mengucek kedua matanya. Keadaannya begitu berantakan, kemeja kebesaran milik Chanyeol masih betah ia pakai, lebih tepatnya ia terlalu malas hanya sekedar untuk mengganti pakaian. Bekas air matanya terlihat jelas telah mengering disepanjang garis pipinya yang gembil. Bayangan dirinya yang masih bergelung diatas rananjang Chanyeol bahkan masih terekam jelas di otaknya, membuatnya lagi-lagi hancur akan harga dirinya.

Tetesan- tetesan air tampak mengalir disekitar garis leher jenjang Baekhyun. Gadis itu baru saja membersihkan tubuhnya, mengingat Luhan baru saja mengiriminya pesan akan datang ke flat mungilnya. Ia yakin gadis bersurai pirang itu sudah pasti mengkhawatirkan dirinya yang tidak kunjung mengakat telponnya. Ia tersenyum sendiri tatkala membayangkan wajah Luhan yang cemberut marah-marah kepadanya nanti karena tak kunjung mengangkat telpon darinya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kerah jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam dan matanya sukses membelak menyadari jika ia telah tertidur hampir delapan jam lamanya.

"oh astaga aku sudah seperti seorang pengangguran malang saja"

Baekhyun bergegas menuju dapur, menyiapkan makan malam dan beberapa cemilan yang akan ia hidangkan untuk Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Mungkin malam ini mereka akan menginap di flat kecilnya dan membicarakan mengenai kehidupan selanjutnya. Oke, terdengar aneh tapi memang itu yang hanya terlintas dipikiran Baekhyun.

…

…

Chanyeol duduk terdiam diruang kerjanya. Tangan kanannya memegang segelas corona yang tampak sudah hampir setengah dari gelas mungilnya. Sudah dipastikan jika dirinya telah menghabiskan beberapa teguk corona, melihat terdapat tiga botol berukuran cukup besar dalam keadaan kosong. Yah, ia sudah hampir tiga jam lamanya duduk terdiam diruang kerjanya. Tatapannya kosong dan datar. Semua orang yang melihatnya bahkan tidak dapat memastikan apa yang sedang dipikirkan laki-laki bersurai merah ini. Ia hanya masih terbayang gadisnya yang meludahinya hanya karena sebuah ciuman. Terbayang bagaimana gadisnya menangis karena perbuatannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat itu ketika Baekhyun pergi. Ia hanya tidur dan meresapi kembali aroma manis yang samar-samar masih tertinggal diranjangnya. Ia khawatir tetapi ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan pada Baekhyun. Kekhawatirannya meningkat saat dirinya tidak menemukan Baekhyun dimanapun. Ia mencoba mendatangi café tempat Baekhyun kerja, namun dirinya malah berakhir bersama Kris dengan ceramah panjang lebarnya. Ia mencoba untuk menanyakan Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo dengan alasan yg menurutnya logis namun lagi-lagi ia berakhir dipusat perbelanjaan bersama Kyungsoo.

Ia muak hidup seperti ini. Ia hanya ingin hidup tenang dengan segala kebutuhannya yang harus terpenuhi. Ia benci melihat dirinya lemah hanya karena seorang wanita. Cukup sekali ia merasakan kesakitan yang mendalam yang membuatnya trauma akan hal cinta. Ia membenci seorang gadis yang menyusahkan, ia membeci cinta yang membuatnya tak berdaya tetapi kenapa ia tidak bisa membenci Baekhyun? Apa yang salah dengan gadis itu? Apa yang membuatnya tertarik dengan Baekhyun? Suara ketukan pintu yang terdengar dari luar kini berhasil mengembalikan kesadarannya. Ia dapat mendengar suara Jongin yang memanggilnya dari luar.

" Tuan, Nyonya Song ingin bertemu dengan anda"

" suruh dia menunggu diruang tamu"

Chanyeol tidak dapat mendengar suara apapun dari Jongin selepas dirinya memberi perintah kepada anak itu. Ia bergegas meninggalkan ruang kerjanya untuk menemui Song Hana. Satu bingkai seseorang menjadi pandangan terakhirnya sebelum meninggalkan ruang kerjanya.

Disana, ia dapat melihat Song Hanna yang tengah angkuhnya duduk di sofa mahalnya. High heel setinggi tujuh senti meter menjadi pelengkap penampilannya mala mini. Penampilan yang menurut Chanyeol terlihat berbeda. Terlihat seperti seorang eum…slut. Ia bahkan dapat melihat belahan dada wanita tersebut yang tidak terlalu sintal seperti milik Baekhyun. Tunggu, apa kau baru saja membandingkan Song Hana dengan Baekhyun, Park? Yang benar saja.

" bagaimana kau tahu tempat tinggalku?" Chanyeol menempatkan dirinya bersebrangan dengan Song Hana yang tengah terkekeh oleh pertanyaannya.

" apa yang tidak ku ketahui tentang rekan kerjasamaku Park" lagi-lagi wanita itu hanya terkekeh setelah menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol yang tidak bermutu.

" apa tujuanmu kemari? Apa kau masih belum mendapatkan berkas-berkas pengalih atas nama kepemilikan?"

" tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah menerimanya"

" lalu"

" apa maksudmu menyerahkan berkas itu lebih cepat dari batas waktu yang kau tentukan?" kali ini ganti Chanyeol yang terkekeh.

" aku pikir kau terlalu pintar untuk membaca maksud dari apa yang telah ku lakukan, nyonya Song" Hana yang mengangkat alisnya, bingung dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan laki-laki yang ada didepannya ini. Ia hanya diam, menunggu si surai merah melanjutkan perkataannya.

" aku hanya menginginkan Baekhyun secepatnya berada digenggaman tanganku" tatapannya kini berubah dingin tak bersahabat. Menatap Song Hana seolah penuh akan sebuah kebencian, meskipun memang itu faktanya. Hana hanya menyeringai lantas dirinya mengambil segelas anggur merah yang telah dihidangkan para maid milik Chanyeol.

" apa yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun hingga membuatnya mengurung diri di flat mungilnya"

Oh great. Pertanyaan yang bagus yang sekarang ini tengah ia hindari dan sekarang kembali terkuak oleh mulut tajam si Song sialan ini. Chanyeol diam, tatapan matanya masih setia terlihat dingin dan tak bersahabat sementara kedua tangannya terkepal erat dibawah meja. Ia sedang mencoba menahan geramannya ngomong-ngomong.

" tidur bersamanya" Song Hana sukses membelak mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol. Rahangnya mengeras dan tatapanya berubah tajam hampir menyamai Chanyeol. Wanita itu sedang marah. Dua kata yang baginya begitu laknat dan patut disebuat sebuah pengkhianatan. Pengkhianatan perjanjian mereka. Ia menarik nafasnya perlahan, mencoba untuk mentralkan nafasnya kembali sebelum menimpali perkataan Chanyeol.

" apa kau mencoba untuk berkhianat Park?"

" apa hal itu merupakan sebagian dari kerugianmu?" Chanyeol kembali melempar pertanyaan kepada si wanita, membuat wanita tersebut semakin mengepalkan tangannya yang memang sudah terkepal sejak pengakuan Chanyeol baru saja.

" aku pikir kau terlalu pintar untuk memahami isi perjanjian kita tiga tahun yang lalu Park Chanyeol"

" oh aku melupakan perjanjian konyol kita nyonya Song Hana" Chanyeol menyeringai tipis melihat emosi Hanya yang dapat ia pastikan kini tengah memuncak dan sedetik kemudian ia dapat melihat wanita tersebut meninggalkan kediamannya dengan gumaman yang hampir merupai sebuah ancaman murahan.

 _" jangan berbuat lebih dari ini atau aku akan membuat Baekhyun pergi darimu untuk selamanya"_

" aku yang akan membuatmu membusuk dibalik jeruji besi penuh udara dingin itu Song Hana"

…

…

Baekhyun menatap kosong televise yang menampilkan acara comedy. Ia tidak hanya diam mengabaikan tv yang ada didepannya menyala. Pikirannya sedaritadi tidak focus dengan apa yang tengah ia lakukan semenjak perkataan Luhan tadi yang menyangkut tentang pekerjaan.

 _" Chanyeol menawariku sebuah pekerjaan di kantornya. Aku ingin sekali menerimanya akan tetapi lebih baik jika aku membicarakan hal ini bersama kalian"_

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kasar. Sungguh ia tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan laki-laki itu. Pertemuan mereka yang terkesan buruk membuatnya membenci Park Chanyeol dan ia ingin sekali laki-laki tersebut menghilang dari kehidupannya. Namun pagi tadi ia malah mendapati dirinya tengah terdtidur diatas ranjangnya dan sekarang Luhan mengatakan jika Chanyeol baru saja menawari mereka sebuah pekerjaan. Ia memang menginginkan sebuah pekerjaan sebelum dirinya mampu memegang alih perusahaan yang ditinggali kedua orang tuanya. Namun tidak untuk bekerja di perusahaan Chanyeol. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika ia terus menerus berada disatu ruang lingkup bersama Park Chanyeol. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping tatkala dirinya merasakan sebuah usapan lembut dibahu kanannya.

" Kyungsoo- _ah_ " gadis bermata doe tersebut hanya tersenyum dan menempatkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun. Ia baru saja mengantar Luhan pulang menggantikan Baekhyun yang sejak tadi tidak bergeming. Ia hanya terus mendapati sahabatnya ini melamun dan tidak focus membuatnya sering menegur Baekhyun untuk beberapa kali.

" apa yang kau pikirkan?"

" hah? T-tidak ada Kyung"

" lalu kenapa kau hanya diam dan melamun Baek"

" t-tidak ada sungguh. Aku tidak memikirkan apapun, aku..aku hanya kurang enak badan saja"

" kau tidak sedang mencoba untuk membohongiku kan Baek?" Baekhyun terdiam, memandang Kyungsoo yang juga tengah memandangnya meminta sebuah penjelasan. Ia ragu apakah ia harus menceritakan apa yang terjadi kepadanya selama ini mengenai Chanyeol. Ia takut jika Kyungsoo akan memusuhi Chanyeol, meskipun perkiraannya tidak mungkin terjadi.

" a-aku tidak bisa menceritakan ini padamu Kyung. Aku..aku belum siap" Kyungsoo menghela npasnya pelan. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman yang mampu membuat Baekhyun sedikit lebih baik.

" tidak apa aku mengerti. Jika kau ada masalah mengenai tawaran Chanyeol kau bisa mengatakannya padaku. Sekarang tidurlah, kau baru saja sembuh Baek"

Baekhyun tersenyum masam. Alibinya mengenai dirinya yang sakit membuat semua orang mempercayai perkataannya. Ia tidak benar-benar sakit hanya saja ia masih shock dengan keadaannya yang terbangun di penthouse Chanyeol. Ia teringat dengan jelas terakhir kali dirinya berada di sebuah halte untuk menunggu bis malam lewat sekaligus menunggu hujan reda dan ia juga mengingat jika ia tengah ditarik oleh beberapa laki-laki menuju gang sempit. Namun setelah itu ia tidak mengingat apapun, termasuk apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol terhadapnya hingga membuatnya tertidur diatas ranjangnya dengan sebuah kemeja kebesaran yang diyakininya milik Chanyeol. Ia berharap jika Chanyeol tidak melakukan apa yang telah dijaganya selama ini.

…

…

 _Chanyeol melajukan mobil_ _Lamborghini Gallardo hitamnya melewati halte yang tadi sempat ditempati Baekhyun. Setelah dirinya mendapat telpon dari Kris ia langsung melesat menuju tempat segerombolan laki-laki yang membawa Baekhyun-nya. Ia memberhentikan mobilnya disebuah gang sempit yang tak dapat dilewati dengan mobilnya. Pisau lipat tajamnya kini sudah tersembunyi dengan apiknya didalam salah saku jaket kulitnya. Ia dapat melihat seorang gadis yang sudah dipastikan bahwa itu adalah Baekhyun, tengah dikelilingi lima orang laki-laki. Ia berjalan dengan langkah berat. Emosinya tengah memuncak hingga membuat kepalanya pening seketika melihat salah satu laki-laki tersebut mencoba meraih lengan baju Baekhyun yang sudah robek. Ia baru sadar jika tidak hanya lengan baju sebelah kanan saja yang telah robek melinkan keduanya telah robek. Chanyeol tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika saja ia terlambat sedikit saja untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun._

 _Laki-laki bersurai itu melayangkan tongkat baseball dengan keras kearah laki-laki tambun yang akan memeluk Baekhyun. Sontak mengundang perhatian keempat berandal lainnya. Ia kembali melayangkan tongkatnya kearah satu persatu laki-laki yang datang kearahnya untuk mencoba memukulnya. Namun ketika dirinya mencoba melawan dua orang lainnya dan membuatnya sedikit lengah ia tidak menyadari jika ada yang memukul bahunya, membuatnya tumbang dengan Cuma-Cuma. Membuatnya menerima beberapa pukulan yang diakuinya memang benar-benar mampu membuat tubuhnya merasakan kesakitan. Tidak kehilangan akal, ia meraih salah satu kaki si berandalan dengan sebelah tangannya yang terbebas lalu menendang berandalan lainnya, membuat nya mendapatkan celah untuk berdiri kembali. Ia berlari mengambil tongkatnya yang terpental cukup jauh lalu kembali memukul mereka membabi buta. Ia tidak peduli jika setelah ini ia akan berakhir di kantor polisi untuk di interogasi. Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan apakah mereka sudah tewas atau masih bernafas. Yang ia pedulikan hanya Baekhyunnya yang sekarang sudah berbaring kehilangan kesadaran ditengah hujan derasnya._

 _Gadisnya terlihat begitu lemah dengan wajah pucat sekaligus sexy dengan guyuran air hujan. Ia dapat melihat luka kecil yang tersemat di sudut bibir Baekhyun. Membuatnya ikut meringis seolah ia juga dapat merasakan bagaimana rasa kesakitan yang dialami gadisnya._

 _" maafkan aku Baekhyun"_

 _" maafkan aku yang terlambat untuk menolongmu"_

 _" sayangku sadarlah kau sudah aman sekarang. Lihat, hanya ada aku disini untuk menghangatkanmu"_

 _Berkali-kali Chanyeol menepuk pipi Baekhyun untuk mendapatkan kesadaran gadis itu kembali namun yang hanya ia dapati hanyalah lenguhan sejenak. Tanpa berpikir lagi, ia mengangkat Baekhyun untuk memasuki mobil yang baru saja datang dikendarai oleh Jongin, meninggalkan mobilnya yang dibawa anak buahnya yang lain._

 _Sesampainya di penthouse ia langsung melesat menaiki tangga, mengabaikan pertanyaan Jongin mengenai dirinya. Seluruh maid penthouse dibuat panic seketika melihat tuan besar mereka memasuki penthouse dengan keadaan basah kuyup ditambah lagi gadis yang ada digendongan tuan besar mereka yang juga basah kuyup. Mereka berlomba-lomba menyiapkan kebutuhan sang tuan besar dan kebutuhan Baekhyun. Dapur yang semula sepi kini kembali terisi dengan api kecil memanasi panci yang berisikan air. Beberapa maid lainnya tengah sibuk mencari baju perempuan yang sekiranya cocok untuk digunakan Baekhyun._

 _Jongin yang melihat kesibukan para bawahannya itu ia langsung bergegas menuju kamar pribadi sang tuan besar. Ia mengetuk pintu bercorak tersebut dengan pelan takut mengganggu kegiatan sang tuan besar didalam._

 _" ada apa Jongin" Chanyeol bertanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kegiatannya mengancingi kemeja yang sekarang dikenakan Baekhyun._

 _" kami tidak memiliki baju perempuan untuk nona Baekhyun, tuan" Jongin menjawab dengan tegas. Mengabaikan apa yang sedang terjadi didepannya._

 _" tidak perlu. Katakan kepada para maid untuk menyiapkan bubur dan jahe manis"_

 _" baik Tuan"_

 _" dimana Luhan?"_

 _" nona Luhan sudah terlelap sejak tadi Tuan. Saya sudah mengecek keadaan kamarnya yang sekarang gelap yang hanya diterangi lampu pijar"_

 _" bagus. Awasi gadis itu jangan sampai gadis itu tahu jika Baekhyun ada disini"_

 _" baik tuan saya permisi"_

 _Chanyeol mengangguk dan Jongin mulai meninggalkan Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun didalam kamar pribadi Chanyeol. Ia tidak perlu khawatir dengan keberadaan Baekhyun yang nantinya akan diketahui Luhan. Ia percaya jika Jongin sudah pasti menangani gadis itu terlebih dahulu sebelum menyusulnya. Kini ia sudah berbaring menyamping menghadap Baekhyun yang tengah terlelap. Pakaiannya sudah ganti dengan celana piama satinnya membiarkan dada telanjangnya terekspos. Ia mengamati dengan detail seluruh wajah cantik Baekhyun, tidak ada satupun hal yang terlewatkan oleh Chanyeol. Sesaat pintu kamarnya diketuk dari luar. Chanyeol yakin jika beberapa maidnya sekarang tengah membawakannya makanan yang sempat ia minta. Ia menyuruh para maidnya masuk tanpa meninggalkan tempat tidurnya bahkan melepas genggaman tangannya pada Baekhyun entah sejak kapan. Para maid tentu saja terkejut dan sedikit merona melihat bagaimana keadaan tuan besar mereka. Tidak ingin berlama-lama mengganggu waktu sang tuan muda, mereka segera bergegas meninggalkan kamar sang tuan besar. Chanyeol menatap sebentar bubur dan teh jahe kemudian kembali memfokuskan pandangannya terhadap Baekhyun. Telapak tangannya menyentuh sudut bibir Baekhyun yang terluka, mengusapnya pelan seolah menjadikan jari telunjuknya sebagai penawar._

 _" sakitkah?"_

 _Chanyeol meringis ketika dirinya mendapati Baekhyun yang melenguh saat dirinya kembali mengusap sudut bibir gadis tersebut yang terluka. Sepasang mata sipit yang selalu membuat Chanyeol terpesona itu kini perlahan terbuka. Tidak sepenuhnya terbuka dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun tampak begitu sexy dengan tatapan sayu seperti itu. Chanyeol mengusap pelan puncak kepala Baekhyun berusaha membuat Baekhyun untuk tertidur kembali._

 _" tertidurlah kembali sayang, agar aku bisa memandangimu sepuasnya"_

…

…

Do Kyungsoo duduk terdiam menunggu sepupunya yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya tersebut selesai dengan beberapa berkas yang baru saja diberikan oleh kekasihnya sendiri, Kim Jongin. Setelah kepulangannya dari rumah Baekhyun pagi tadi ia langsung melajukan mobil mungilnya di kediaman Chanyeol tanpa berniat membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Bahkan ia tidak berfikir jika akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya disini dalam keadaan jauh dari kata baik. Oke bukan itu yang menjadi tujuannya mendatangi kediaman Chanyeol jadi ia tidak perlu mempercantik diri seperti saat dirinya akan kencan dengan Jongin. Ditemani dengan sepiring biscuit kesukaannya dan secangkir teh membuatnya cukup diam dengan sabar menunggu sepupunya selama hampir tiga puluh menit. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ketika dirinya mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia dapat melihat Chanyeol kini duduk menghadapnya dengan kaki bersilang dan tangan bersedekap. Sepupunya ini sudah tampak seperti boss mafia.

" ada apa kau pagi-pagi seperti datang kesini Kyung" Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya lalu kembali mengambil biskuitnya.

" tidak, aku hanya berkunjung saja"

" kau membutuhkan bantuan? Kau diganggu lagi dengan anak berandalan? Kau_"

" oppa, aku bukan lagi anak cupu yang setiap saat diganggu anak berandalan seperti masa SMA" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, menatap Chanyeol kesal yang hanya mengangkat alisnya sebelah merespon perkataannya.

" lalu? Kau tidak mungkin datang kesini pagi buta seperti ini kalau bukan karena suatu tujuan terselubung, Do Kyungsoo" Kyungsso menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum kembali menjawab pertanyaan sang sepupu. Ia menyandarkan bahunya di sandaran kursi.

" apa tujuanmu menawarkan pekerjaan kepada Luhan?" Kyungsoo berucap tanpa menatap Chanyeol. Ia dapat mendengar helaan nafas Chanyeol yang kasar. Laki-laki tersebut kini ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya disandaran sofa.

" karena Luhan adalah sahabatmu"

" ini bukan dirimu, oppa" Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan datar.

" apa maksudmu?"

" kau..kau…kau bukan orang yang seperti ini. Kau..kau-" hanyeol dapat melihat sepupunya yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya tersebut tengah kebingungan menjelaskan sesuatu kepadanya.

" berbicaralah yang tenang Kyung"

" kau..kau …kau bukanlah orang yang memudahkan orang lain bekerja di perusahaanmu"

" itu karena kalian membutuhkan sebuah pekerjaan"

" kami bisa mencarinya sendiri oppa"

" Luhan mengatakan jika kalian ingin bekerja di satu ruang lingkup yang sama"

" tapi kau bukan orang yang mudah mempercayakan hal itu kepada orang lain meskipun itu temanku sendiri. Katakana apa tujuanmu melakukan ini semua"

" tidak ada tujuan apapun. Aku hanya mencoba untuk membantumu. Aku tahu jika sejak dulu kau selalu sendiri, tidak memilik teman dan selalu menjadi bahan bully temanmu" Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desakan air mata yang kapanpun siap membasahi pipi mulusnya. Mendengarkan Chanyeol menceritakan masa lalunya ia merasakan seolah ia kembali pada masa kelamnya.

" aku hanya ingin membuatmu selalu bersama dengan kedua sahabatmu. Aku..aku hanya merasa senang jika kau memiliki seseorang special selain Jongin"

" oppa!" Chanyeol tersenyum tipis melihat Kyungsoo tampak merona cantik, sementara Jongin yang berada tak jauh dari mereka hanya terbatuk. Chanyeol melirik sebentar orang kepercayaannya itu lalu kembali menatap Kyungsoo. Ia tahu jika Jongin sedaritadi tengah menguping pembicaraannya bersama Kyungsoo. Ia tidak berfikir yang macam-macam, ia yakin jika Jongin melakukan ini semua semata-mata hanya mencoba untuk mengetahui keadaan Kyungsoo.

" pergilah berkencan, aku yakin kekasihmu sekarang sedang membutuhkan suasana romantic dan pelukan darimu, Kyung"

" kau mengizinkannya?"

" aku tidak mungkin berkata seperti ini jika tidak mengizinkannya Do Kyungsoo"

Chanyeol meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kini tengah memekik senang. Laki-laki bersurai merah tersebut berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya melewati Jongin.

" tampil yang gagah, Kim Jongin. Buat gadismu tidak dapat berpaling darimu Kim" Chanyeol menyeringai kearah Jongin yang kini tengah sibuk berdehem yang ia yakini hanya untuk alibi dari rasa gugupnya.

" terima kasih, Tuan"

Jongin tidak dapat mendengar lagi suara derap langkah Chanyeol ataupun suara Chanyeol. Dirinya sibuk ditarik gadisnya menuju kamar tamu. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan gadisnya ia tidak tahu pasti. Yang pasti jika gadisnya melakukan hal-hal yang aneh yang dapat membuatnya kehilangan nyawa dalam detik itu pula, maka ia berjanji akan segera melarikan diri dan mencari bala bantuan.

…

…

Kris melirik sekilas rolex yang melingkar dengan apiknya di pergelangan tangannya sebelum dirinya memasuki penthouse Chanyeol. Hari ini niatnya ingin segera kembali ke China mengunjungi cabang perusahaan calon istrinya yang bergerak dibidang kecantikan tersebut. namun ia menunda keberangkatannya hingga besok setelah dirinya mendapat e-mail dari Zitao, calon istrinya mengenai keluarga Chanyeol yang ada di Manhattan. Maka disinilah ia berakhir, menyampaikan pesan e-mail yang baru dikirimkan Zitao. Bukan Kim Jongin melainkan seorang kepala dapur yang menyambutnya didepan pintu. Memang tidak biasanya namun ia tidak peduli akan hal itu. Ia langsung melesat menuju ruang kerja Chanyeol setelah diberitahu sang kepala dapur.

Kesan pertamanya ketika dirinya memasuki ruang kerja Chanyeol hanyalah ruangan yang pengap dan beberapa rak buku yang tidak terisi. Cukup simple namun dapat membuat siapapun yang ada didalamnya bergidik ngeri karena tidak ada penerangan yang lebih cerah lagi selain lampu pijar sederhana. Ia menyusuri gang rak paling tengah dan mulai mencari keberadaan Chanyeol. Suara gesekan kertas yang ia yakini berasal dari tingkah Chanyeol cukup menarik perhatiannya. Disana, ia melihat Chanyeol sedang duduk didekat candela yang tidak terlalu besar dengan bingkai foto yang terlihat sudah mulai using.

" Park Chanyeol" Chanyeol menarik kepalanya dan menolehkan sedikit kepalanya kearah belakang tanpa berniat untuk membalikkan kursinya menghadap sang sumber suara.

" Kris? Ada apa?"

" tidak ada, aku hanya berkunjung" lagi, Chanyeol berdecih mendengar jawaban konyol Kris

" sudah berapa orang yang mengatakan alasan konyol seperti itu hari ini tadi" Kris hanya mengendikkan bahunya lalu menempatkan dirinya di satu-satunya sofa yang ada diruang kerja Chanyeol.

" apa kau sudah mandi"

" apa kau datang kesini hanya berniat untuk menanyakan hal itu, Kris Wu" seseorang yang dipanggil Kris Wu lagi-lagi hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan menahan tawanya. Desisan Chanyeol baginya tampak seperti duda yang tengah frustasi. Terdengar menyedihkan tapi itulah yang dirasakan Kris Wu.

" aku hanya bercanda bung. Kali saja kau memang belum mandi"

" Kau_"

" oke, maafkan aku. Lebih baik simpan saja kemarahanmu dan dengarkan berita dari calon istriku" Chanyeol hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dari reaksinya. Ia diam menunggu sahabatnya itu untuk menyampaikan berita dari Zitao yang tidak lain juga merupakan sahabatnya sekaligus calon istri Kris Wu.

" dia menyuruhmu pulang"

" aku tahu"

" lalu kenapa kau tidak segera pulang?"

" apa kau lupa tujuanku datang kesini?"

" dan apa kau lupa jika kau sendiri memiliki seseorang yang tengah menunggumu di Manhattan sana"

" aku sudah menjanjikan sesuatu padanya setelah pulang dari Amsterdam"

" dia tidak membutuhkan janji seperti apa yang kau katakan padanya" Chanyeol menatap sahabatnya yang sejak masa sekolah menengah atas yang ia kenal itu dengan tatapan lelah.

" dia hanya membutuhkanmu berada disampingnya, Chanyeol. Dia hanya butuh seorang figure yang selalu ada saat dia butuh pelukan. Aku tahu kau sekarang benar-benar menginginkan Baekhyun tapi kau juga harus memikirkannya. Dia yang selama hampir tiga tahun ini bersamamu Park. Setidaknya kau hubungi dia"

Chanyeol hanya diam. Perkataan Kris memang benar apa adanya. Selama ini ia memang selalu sibuk dengan keberadaan Baekhyun ataupun pekerjaannya. Melupakan fakta jika dirinya memiliki seseorang kesayangan tersendiri yang tengah kesepian dirumah. Ia hanya dapat menyentuh kesayangannya ketika dia telah terlelap. Jika dipikir kembali dirinya memang keterlaluan. Menjanjikan sesuatu yang hanya membuat kesayangannya bahagia untuk sesaat. Bahkan semua janjinya kadang tak terpenuhi hanya karena jadwal pertemuannya dengan para klien yang sialan mengurungnya dalam rapat membosankan.

" aku tahu_"

" jika kau tahu kau tidak hanya berdiam disini tanpa kegiatan. Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai, urusan Baekhyun biarkan saja Song Hana yang mengurusnya"

" aku tidak mempercayai wanita licik itu Kris Wu. Aku ingin Baekhyun sendiri yang datang padaku tanpa paksaan Song Hana dengan kekerasan" tatapn Chanyeol menggelap. Amarahnya menggebu-gebu mengingat perkataan Song Hana saat dirinya mendesak wanita tersebut untuk membuat Baekhyun datang kepadanya sendiri. Perkataan yang menyangkut kekerasan yang akan Baekhyun terima. Chanyeol? Tentu saja marah. Kekerasan bukanlah gayanya. Kekerasan hanya akan merusak polesan cantik yang ada ditubuh mungil Baekhyun. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah Baekhyun yang datang padanya dengan keadaan cantik tanpa goresan apapun.

" Jongin yang akan memastikan hal ini. Kau bisa segera kembali ke Manhattan" Chanyeol menatap Kris yang kini juga tengah menatapnya.

" kau?"

" aku akan langsung ke China. Tao baru saja memesan tiket dengan jadwal keberangkatan besok ke China. Aku akan menyuruh Jongin untuk memesankanmu tiket"

" baiklah"

Kris diam-diam tersenyum kemenangan. Ia baru saja berhasil membujuk Chanyeol untuk kembali ke Manhattan dan itu artinya ia tidak akan dicekcoki lagi oleh Zitao dengan berbagai berita mengenai orang kesayangan Chanyeol dan tentunya tidak mengganggu acara merajuknya kepada Zitao. Sementara Chanyeol kembali sibuk menghubungi Song Hana dan mendesak wanita tersebut untuk menyuruh Baekhyun datang kepadanya dengan apapun caranya, terkecuali menggunakan kekerasan. Senyum Kris kembali memudar tatkala dirinya kembali teringat akan pembicaraan Luhan dan Kyungsoo tadi pagi yang tidak sengaja ia dengar.

" Park, apa kau serius menawarkan pekerjaan kepada Luhan?"

" hm"

" Yak!"

" aku serius Kris"

" Kau_"

" hanya sebagai peralihan informasi saja ketika Baekhyun menghilang nanti "

" maksudmu? Kau tidak bermaksud untuk mengawetkan Baekhyun didalam kamarmu kan" Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar. Perkataan Kris benar-benar membuat laki-laki berdarah campur antara China dan Kanada tersebut tampak jauh lebih idiot daripada orang yang hanya tersenyum sendiri. Dan dirinya bingung sendiri bagaimana bisa ia mengenal Kris hingga dekat seperti ini.

" aku tidak bisa mengurung Baekhyun atau membawa Baekhyun pergi begitu saja. Kyungsoo maupun Luhan terlalu pintar untuk menyadari gerak gerik ku. Kyungsoo bahkan sudah menyadari ada maksud lain dibalik rencana ini"

" jangan katakan jika Kyungsoo tahu hal ini"

" ia tidak tahu tentang rencana kita, tetapi ia menaruh kecurigaan terhadapku. aku akan membuat alasan yang logis saat Baekhyun mulai kusekap didalam rumahku nanti"

" sepupumu terlalu pintar Park Chanyeol. Aku harap ia tidak akan menjadi penghalang dirimu untuk memiliki Baekhyun lebih jauh lagi" Chanyeol tertawa remeh mendengar perkataan Kris. Terdengar lucu dan tidak masuk akal.

" tidak ada yang bisa menghalangiku untuk memiliki sesuatu yang ku inginkan Kris. Termasuk keluargaku sendiri"

 **To Be Continued**

 **28 September 2016 09:26 P.M**

 **Baekbo99 Present**

4K+ guys dan wow! Telat berapa minggu guys? Aku harap kalian ngga bosan nunggu story abal-abal ini -_

Kalau masih mau lanjut review nya guys

Aku bakal fast update kalo review nya meningkat dan ehem..silent readernya juga nampakin diri.

Yang belom jelas moga bisa jelas di chap ini. ini beberapa balasan dari pertanyaan kalian di chapter tiga lalu:

 **Restuuexcbyn:** hehe..kalo masih bingung bisa PM aku say nanti aku jelasin yang masih bingung aja.

 **LittleJasmine2:** aku sendirinya sering kehabisan ide kalo story nya dipanjangin say…bhaks:v chanyeol merana? Boleh juga sih tp ngga disini ya say tp di judul selanjutnya aja.

 **Rizkaa:** sekali lagi ditunggu story kelanjutannya ya say^^ Baekhyun pasti tau kok jaminan itu. Kalo sama Chan pasti Baek ngga mau say hehe^^

 **Hhsluv:** bhaks:v sama aku juga suka baek ditindas kok say^^

 **Fvirliani614:** sebenernya aku ngga niat buat certain bagian yang flashback say. Ceritanya emang mengalir gitu aja, aku pikir bagian flashback nya ngga perlu diceritain gitu. Tapi pas baca review kamu kalo dipikir-pikir pasti banyak yang bingung juga. Yodah akhirnya aku kasih flashback disini. Iya pasti ada kok moment chanbaek first meeting kkk~ kalo Kris itu Cuma khawatir aja sama rencana chan yang tiba-tiba masukin Luhan di perusahaan makanya dia ngatain chan ceroboh. Makasih buat semangatnya ya^^

 **Chika love baby baekhyun:** ditunggu aja say moment mereka pasti ada kok^^

 **Guest:** bukan kok, ibunya chan kan udah mati. Tapi mungkin kecelakaannya bisa jadi menyangkut sama Hana.

 **Choi96:** Kris itu sahabat baiknya chan kok say tapi ngga tau nantinya-_ pertanyaamu makin kebawah makin banya say bikin aku gemes senyum-senyum sendiri kkk~ moga chapter ini semua pertanyaanmu terjawab dengan jelas say^^

: wkwkw ditunggu aja ya bentar lagi rasa penasarannya juga bakal terjawab kok. 'dia' disini ngga jauh dari baekhyun kok say.

 **Parkobyunxo** : ngga kok si baek ngga trauma kok. Cuma dia masih benci aja sama kesan pertamanya chan yang suka cium seenaknya ke dia. Baekboom? kek nya Cuma kamu doing disini yg kepikiran sama dia wkwkw. Si jongdae itu tangan kanannya song hana say. Ini masih di Amsterdam kok say nanti bakal aku kasih setting tempat kalo udah pindah. Iya nanti kalo baekhyun udh ke Manhattan story nya pindah setting ke Manhattan.

 **Yyaswada** : ada kok pasti ada. Sebenarnya nama dia udh disebut tp mungkin belum ada yang sadar aja wkwk

 **Big Thanks To Beloved Readers:**

 **RahmaIndirawati** , restuuexcbyn, gues, **ssuhoshnet** , **LittleJasmine2** , rly, **phatom.d'esprit** , rizkaa, **cici fu** , yousee, hhsluv, **fvirliani614** , **chika love baby baekhyun** , **Chanbaekhunlove** , Ekayoon, **choi96,** , **lisaaeri** , parkobyunxo, **lepititbyun** , lily, **zenbaek** , yyaswda, **Tak Secantik Baekhyun**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sensual Caresses**

 **Main Cast:**

 **B** yun **B** aekhyun (23 thn)

 **P** ark **C** hanyeol (28 thn)

 **K** ris **W** u

 **Genre:**

 **R** omance, **a** ngst, **h** urt, little bit action

 **Rated:**

T

 **Song Recommended:**

Crazy In Love (Beyonce), Be Together (Vanic Mjor Lazer), Gangsta (Kehlani)

Trap (Ost My Girlfriend Is Gomiho Part.4), Suffer (Charlie Puth)

…

 **WARNING : MATURE CONTENS, little bit BDSM**

 **DON'T LIKE GS DON'T READ**

Summary:

Byun Baekhyun gadis berusia 23 tahun yang mau tidak mau harus tinggal bersama Park Chanyeol setelah dirinya sadar akan jaminan sebuah perjanjian konyol laki-laki tersebut. Terjebak akan gairah, dendam yang tersembunyi, cinta dan obsesi yang membuat perasaanya tak menentu.

…

 **Baekbo99**

 **Present**

Suara dentingan berbagai perabotan sebagai alat makanan terdengar nyaring ditelinga Baekhyun. Hari ini ia harus menggantikan salah satu rekannya yang bekerja dibagian dapur yang tidak masuk karena sakit. ia tidak banyak bicara ataupun protes dengan atasannya hanya karena bagian ini memang bukan keahliannya. Setidaknya ia bisa belajar sedikit dari kepala dapur yang hari ini sering kali menegurnya karena kesalahan. Lagi pula ia masih tahu diri untuk tidak protes karena sebelumnya ia dengan tidak sopan telah izin tidak masuk, meskipun ia memintanya hanya lewat ponsel.

" Baekhyun, kau dicari seseorang"

Suara atasannya yang memanggilnya berhasil membuat perhatiannya teralihkan dari tumpukan piring kotor. Gadis yang baru saja mengganti rambutnya dengan warna yang menyerupai almond tersebut meletakkan serbet dan melepas sarung tangannya sebelum mengikuti atasannya. Ia memberhentikan langkahnya sejenak seketika matanya menangkap bayangan sosok ibunya yang tengah meneguk teh hangatnya. Ia berjalan pelan menghampiri ibunya dengan berbagai pemikiran kenapa ibunya menemuinya langsung ditempat kerjanya. Tidak ingin terlalu larut dan mengabaikan ibunya, ia langsung mengambil alih tempat duduk didepan ibunya. Sementara wanita yang dipanggil ibu tersebut menoleh kearahnya dengan senyum menawan namun menyimpan sebuah rencana picik.

" hai sayang bagaimana harimu?" Baekhyun tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan ibunya. Ia lalu mengangguk pelan.

" sangat sibuk didapur. Hari ini pelanggan sangat banyak"

" pasti melelahkan?"

" tentu saja bu" Song Hana tersenyum mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Beerapa menit setelah dirinya berbincang dengan obrolan ringan ia kembali serius dan mengatakan tujuannya mendatangi anak tirinya sekarang.

" Baekhyun sayang apa ibu boleh meminta bantuanmu?" Baekhyun diam, matanya berkedip cepat mencoba untuk mencerna perkataan ibunya.

" meminta bantuan? Tentang?" Song Hana menyeringai tipis. Pikirnya, akan semakin mudah membuat Baekhyun menuruti semua perkataannya.

" ibu tidak bisa menemui salah satu investor yang ada di Manhattan. Ibu sudah mencoba menyuruh Mr. Will untuk datang langsung ke Korea atau ke sini tetapi tetap saja beliau tidak bisa. Jadi ibu mohon, kau bisakan menggantikan ibu untuk menemuinya?"

" t-tapi bu_"

" ibu mohon sayang. Sebentar lagi ibu akan berangkat ke China. Ibu sudah menunda keberangkatan selama dua hari dan ibu tidak tahu apakan disana semakin parah atau malah lebih baik"

" Baekbeom_"

" apa kakakmu tidak mengirim e-mail kepadamu, sayang? Dia baru saja berangkat ke Korea karena disana tidak ada yang mengendalikan perusahaan. Ibu mohon sayang"

Baekhyun diam. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana. Ia memang tadi pagi mendapat e-mail dari kakanya, Baekbeom yang sekarang mungkin saja tengah duduk didalam pesawat. Ia belum siap untuk menghadapi investor diluar sana. Ia masih belum yakin dengan kemampuannya yang ia pelajari selama empat tahun ini. tetapi keadaan benar-benar memaksanya untuk menggantikan peran ibunya. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan mendiang kedua orang tuanya dengan menyusahkan ibu tirinya. Mungkin sudah saatnya ia mengambil alih pekerjaan ini.

" baiklah aku akan menemuinya bu" lagi, Song Hana menyeringai tipis yang tidak diketahui Baekhyun. Rencananya berjalan dengan lancer dan ia dapat pastikan jika anak tirinya tersebut akan terbang ke Manhattan besok.

" terima kasih sayang" Song Hana berhambur memeluk Baekhyun yang disambut oleh gadis itu dengan senyuman yang begitu menawan.

" ibu akan menghubungi Mr. Will untuk memberikan kepastian dan juga tentang dirimu"

Baekhyun hanya membalas wanita tersebut dengan sebuah senyuman. Ia kembali menerima pelukan hangat wanita yang sangat disayanginya tersebut. Tidak tahu jika pelukan yang diterimanya tersebut mungkin saja sebagai pelukan terakhirnya.

Sementara diseberang sana Jongin menatap intens interaksi antara sepasang ibu dan anak yang tidak lain Song Hana dan Baekhyun. Sudah sejak pukul tujuh pagi ia terus mengikuti Hana kemanapun wanita itu pergi. Memastikan sesuatu yang tuannya inginkan. Seperti sekarang ini, mematai Hana yang tengah melakukan rencana yang telah disusun Chanyeol. Ia memang ditugaskan Chanyeol untuk mengawasi gerak gerik Song Hana sejak kemarin untuk memastikan hal ini. maka dari itu ia tinggal di Amsterdam lebih lama tanpa Chanyeol yang baru saja terbang menuju Manhattan. Chanyeol? Mengingat nama laki-laki bersurai merah itu ia jadi teringat dengan tawaran pekerjaan ditujukan kepada Luhan. Ia tidak tahu rencana apalagi yang akan dilakuakn Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun. Ini seperti tidak biasa baginya, Tuan besarnya itu akan selalu memberinya rencana selanjutnya disetiap siasat pintar si surai merah. Namun kali ini ia tidak mengetahui apa-apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol. Perubahan sikap Chanyeol berubah semenjak dirinya resmi menjadi kekasih sepupunya.

Apa tuan besarnya tengah menaruh curiga kepadanya? Tidak. Ia sudah mengabdi hampir selama tujuh tahun lamanya kepada Chanyeol dan selama ini tuannya itu tidak pernah menaruh curiga kepadanya sekalipun ia dekat dengan kerabat tuannya. Namun sekarang apa yang membuat tuannya kini meragukannya? Mungkin ia perlu membicarakan hal ini sebelum tuannya tersebut menaruh kecurigaan lebih mendalam kepadanya, meskipun hal itu mustahil terjadi. Ia mengambil ponsel pintarnya dan menghubungi orang kepercayaan Chanyeol yang sudah mengurus segala keperluan keberangkatannya untuk menyusul Chanyeol ke Manhattan. Kemudian ia menghubungi tuan besarnya untuk mengatakan kelancaran rencananya hari ini. Ia bergegas meninggalkan toko pakaian yang sudah hampir tiga puluh menit lamanya sebagai tempat persembunyiannya melalui pintu belakang. Hari ini ia berencana untuk mampir sebentar dikediaman kekasih hatinya. Hanya untuk melepas rindu sebelum dirinya bergelut dengan rencana besar Park Chanyeol yang sebenarnya. Ia tidak dapat memastikan apakan selama di Manhattan ia masih bisa menghubungi Kyungsoo atau tidak. ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana keputusan ketiga gadis tersebut tentang tawaran Chanyeol. Jika mereka bertiga menyetujuinya ada kemungkinan besar ia dapat memantau kekasih hatinya. Perbincangan singkat tempo hari antara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sedikit membuatnya harus lebih waspada. Gadisnya ini sudah menaruh kecurigaan kepada Chanyeol dan terlebih lagi Kyungsoo sudah berani menyakan hal-hal yang berkaitan tentang Chanyeol kepadanya. Ia hanya mencoba untuk melindungi kekasih hatinya dari segala rencana besar Chanyeol yang mungkin saja dapat membahayakan Kyungsoo.

…

…

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gedung perusahaan Chanyeol. Ia baru saja ingin menemui Chanyeol namun setibanya di ruang priadi lelaki itu ia hanya mendapati sekretaris Chanyeol yang mengatakan padanya bahwa Chanyeol sudah kembali ke Manhattan. Persetujuan yang diambil Kyungsoo membuatnya langsung menerima tawaran Chanyeol tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun. Ia memang sengaja tidak menunggu persetujuan dari Baekhyun karena ia yakin sahabatnya yang satu itu pasti akan menyetujuinya juga jika dirinya dan Kyungsoo sudah menyetujuinya. Luhan melajukan Lexus merahnya membelah jalanan pusat kota Kincir Angin tersebut. Ia sudah menghubungi Kyungsoo jika dirinya akan mengunjungi gadis tersebut. ada beberapa hal penting yang ingin ia bicarakan kepada Kyungsoo selain masalah pekerjaan dan terutama tentang Chanyeol. Laki-laki bersurai merah tersebut sejauh ini sudah membuatnya terpesona hanya dengan sepatah dua patah kata yang keluar dengan suara husky seksinya dan ia berniat untuk mengetahui lebih dalam lagi mengenai Chanyeol tersebut.

Luhan memakirkan mobil mungilnya dihalaman rumah yang ditempati KYungsoo dan orang tuanya. Ia langsung masuk dan menuju kamar gadis bermata doe tersebut mengabaikan sopan santun yang ada dirumah ini. yah ia berani melakukan hal tersebut jika kedua orang tua Kyungsoo tidak berada didalam rumah.

" Kyungsoo!"

" KYAA!" Luhan tertawa puas ketika dirinya mendengar jeritan kaget dari Kyungsoo hasil perbuatannya. Sekarang ia dapat melihat gadis tersebut tengah menatapnya tajam dengan tangan terkepal memegang sebuah pensil.

Pensil?

Oh, Luhan baru paham kenapa temannya tersebut terlihat begitu marah. Ia tergelak lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya ketika dirinya mendapati sebuah coretan hitan melewati garis alis cantik milik Kyungsoo. Ia baru sadar jika dirinya baru saja mengacaukan acara -mari-berdandan-ria- Kyungsoo. Luhan menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjang dengan tawa yang masih tersisa, mengabaikan tatapan Kyungsoo yang kian menusuk dan mengabaikan emosi yang sekarang mungkin saja sudah memucak.

" KYA! Bangun kau rusa betina" Kyungsoo menghampiri Luhan dan menendang kaki Luhan yang terjuntai menyentuh lantai.

" oh Tuhan, maafkan aku Kyungsoo. Aku tidak sengaja merusaknya"

" kau. Dasar sialan. Kekasihku akan datang kesini sepuluh menit lagi dan kau merusak make up ku" lagi-lagi Luhan hanya tergelak merespon perkataan Kyungsoo yang mana membuat gadis tersebut semakin kesal.

" oke oke maafkan aku. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kekasihmu datang kesini? Bukankah seharusnya ia sudah terbang bersama Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo hanya mengendikkan bahunya tidak tahu. Ia memang tidak tahu apa maksud kedatangan Jongin kerumahnya. Jika hanya karena kencan ia pasti sudah terlebih dahulu diberitahu Jongin.

" aku sendiri tidak tahu. Berkencan mungkin. Kau sendiri?"

" aku ingin tahu lebih luas mengenai sepupu sexy mu" Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya menatap Luhan yang ada disampingnya, yang mana membuat Luhan menatap datar Kyungsoo.

" kau menyukai Chanyeol"

" apa kau becanda Do Kyungsoo!" Kyungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar seruan Luhan yang mendadak.

" lalu apa yang ingin kau tahu tentang Chanyeol?"

" semuanya" Kyungsoo kembali memicingkan matanya menatap Luhan. Dugaannya mungkin benar jika sahabatnya ini memang menyukai Chanyeol. Oke, ini bukan masalah yang rumit dan membutuhkan rumus panjang kali lebar seperti penyelesaian soal matematika tetapi ini masalah yang tidak bisa dibiarkan. Dimana sahabatnya yang menyukai-baru dugaan-Chanyeol. Ia tahu betul bagaimana seppunya itu menakhlukkan wanita diatas ranjang kebesarannya dengan hanya sekali kedipan mata dan ia tidak ingin Luhan menjadi salah satu dari sekian wanita malam Chanyeol.

" aku-"

" apa aku mengganggu kalian nona-nona cantik?" suara Jongin yang terdengar tiba-tiba dari arah pintu masuk berhasil menghentikan pembicaraan Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Dua gadis tersebut kini serentak membenahi penampilan mereka dan membiarkan Jongin menonton mereka dengan senyum geli.

" aku akan menunggu kalian diruang tamu. Dan.." Jongin menghentikan ocehannya sejenak menatap kekasihnya. Kyungsoo yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya memandang Jongin bingung begitu pula dengan Luhan.

" aku pikir kau tidak perlu mempertebal alismu Kyungsoo sayang"

Selepas perkataannya, Jongin meninggalkan kedua gadis tersebut dengan seringain sexy yang setiap waktu dapat membuat KYungsoo gugup sendiri. Jongin memutuskan untuk menunggu Kyungsoo dan Luhan diruang tamu yang memang sebelumnya ia tempati. Senyumnya sedaritadi tidak luntur sama sekali apalagi setelah dirinya mendengar nama Luhan yang disebut dengan kencangnya oleh kekasihnya sendiri, membuat tawanya menggelegar.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, dirinya kini sudah mendapati kekasihnya bersama sahabatnya duduk didepannya. Ia dapat melihat bagaimana raut wajah kekasihnya yang memberengut lucu dan ia yakin jika semua ini penyebabnya tidak lain Luhan sendiri.

" Kyung_"

" jika kau bertanya tentang kejadian tadi. Tanyakan saja pada rusa kelaparan disampingku ini"

" YAK!" Luhan hampir saja mendaratkan tangannya diatas kepala Kyungsoo jika saja Jongin tidak menginterupsi mereka. Jika mereka dibiarkan maka tidak ada hentinya dan kemungkinan besar ia sendiri akan lupa tujuannya datang di kediaman kekasih manisnya ini.

" oke, aku tidak akan berlama-lama disini_"

" kau akan kemana?"

" aku akan kembali ke Manhattan, sayang. Sepupumu membutuhkan diriku untuk mengurus perusahaan dan kedatangan kalian kesana"

" maksudmu?" Luhan yang seketika mendengar tawaran pekerjaan dari Chanyeol langsung memfokuskan pendengarannya pada Jongin.

" Chanyeol berencana memperkerjakan kalian bertiga di Manhattan sana jika kalian menyetujui tawaran Chanyeol"

" tanpa interview?" tepat setelah Luhan menyelesaikan perkataannya tangan Kyungsoo dengan apiknya mendarat tepat diatas kepala Luhan, membuat gadis keturunan China tersebut mendesis kesakitan.

" kau pikir sepupuku tempat penampungan orang tak berpendidikan"

" aku kan hanya bertanya"

" pertanyaanmu konyol sekali Xi Luhan" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya geli menatap dua gadis cantik yang duduk didepannya ini. bgaimana tingkah konyol Luhan dan Kyungsoo sejenak membuatnya kembali merasakan masa mudanya yang masih duduk di bangku kuliah. Terasa menyenangkan dan nyaman.

" Chanyeol memindahkan kalian bertiga ke Manhattan karena kalian tidak mau berpisah satu sama lain. Aku sebenarnya juga sedikit heran dengan tingkah kalian bertiga"

" maksud oppa?"

" apa kalian terlibat dalam sebuah hubungan…cinta segitiga"

" KYA!"

Sontak tawa Jongin menggelegar memenuhi ruang tamu dengan berbagai umpatan dan sumpah serapah yang keluar dari mulut Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Ia tidak menyangka mengerjai kekasihnya dan Luhan merupakan hal yang menyenangkan, meskipun sekarang ia tengah dalam sebuah misi penting. Niatnya datang kesini hanya untuk memberitahui kepada Kyungsoo agar bersiap-siap untuk terbang ke Manhattan dan untuk perlahan menjahui Baekhyun sekaligus berpamitan. Namun ketika dirinya sayup-sayup mendengarkan perkataan Luhan yang kerap kali menyebut nama Chanyeol ia harus mengurungkan niatnya dan harus bergerak cepat sebelum kekasihnya tersebut bercerita hal lebih banyak mengenai Chanyeol.

…

…

 **25 August Manhattan, New York**

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya memasuki mansion mewahnya yang sudah ia tinggal untuk beberapa hari ke Amsterdam. Hawa sejuk khas permukaan lantainya yang dilapisi marmer mampu membuatnya tenang barang sedikitpun. Meskipun didalam hatinya masih menyimpan perasaan khawatir akan seseorang, tetapi hari ini ia siap menjadi pelampiasan pukulan seseorang yang memang sudah dari awal mungkin dapat dikatakan membencinya. Disana, ia dapat melihat Minah tengah duduk membereskan beberapa barang yang tampak begitu berantakan.

" dimana dia?"

" oh tuan Chanyeol. Tuan muda sedang berada didalam kamarnya, Tuan"

Chanyeol lekas beranjak menuju kamar setelah dirinya mendapat informasi dari Minnah. Sejenak ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan berusaha untuk menetralkan emosinya sebelum membuka pintu kamar yang berwarna biru muda tersebut. pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat seketika membuaka pintu kamar ini, ia mendapati seorang bocah yang hanya duduk terdiam menghadap candela besar yang menyuguhkan pemandangan halaman belakang yang luas. Ia mendekati sosok tersebut dan beralih duduk tepat disampingnya.

" Ji sayang" bocah kecil tersebut sontak menolehkan kepalanya kearah Chanyeol saat indra pendengarannya mendapati namanya dipanggil. Ia hanya diam menatap mata Chanyeol tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun meskipun hanya sekedar ucapan selamat datang.

" Ji sayang, daddy pulang" Chanyeol memaksakan senyuman terbaiknya untuk menyambut tatapan sang bocah yang diketahui anak kandungnya. Lama, tidak ada tanggapan dari bocah mungil tersebut membuatnya semakin terluka. Ia tahu anaknya sangat kecewa akan dirinya. Tetapi ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

" Ji, tidak merindukan daddy hm?" lagi, tidak ada tanggapan apapun yang keluar dari bibir buah hatinya. Tatapan mata mungil sang anak begitu terlihat sendu dan ia dapat melihat jika anak laki-lakinya tersebut sekarang tengah mencoba untuk menahan tangisannya, terlihat dari bola matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Dan tidak beberapa lama ia dapat rasakan pukulan kecil yang berasal dari buah hatinya.

" daddy jahat hiks..daddy tidak thayang Ji lagi hiks…"

" ssstt..siapa yang mengatakan hal itu hm? Daddy selalu sayang Ji"

" tapi daddy thelalu pelgi meninggalkan Ji thendili hiks.."

" ssstt..cup cup jangan menangis lagi. Oke daddy minta maaf daddy tidak akan meninggalkan Ji lagi. Daddy berjanji"

" tetapi daddy tidak pelnah menepati janji daddy huwee.."

Chanyeol tersentak akan ucapan sang anak. Ia marah. Ia bukan marah kepada anaknya yang terlalu manja kepadanya tetapi ia marah kepada dirinya sendiri yang selalu tidak dapat menepati janjinya. Ia selalu menjanjikan sesuatu kepada anaknya tetapi ia juga selalu lupa untuk menepati janjinya. Oh betapa brengseknya dirimu Park. Ia merengkuh tubuh mungil tersebut dan membawanya kedalam tubuh tegapnya. Membungkus tubuh mungil sang anak yang ia yakini sangat sangat diinginkan si kecil Ji selama ini.

" maafkan daddy Ji sayang maafkan daddy" suara lirih Chanyeol terasa terpendam oleh suara tangis Ji yang semakin keras. Hatinya terasa begitu perih ketika dirinya selalu mendengar suara tangis sang anak terlebih lagi jka dirinya tidak mampu untuk menghentikan tangisan bocah tersebut. Membuatnya merasakan tidak terpedaya dan merasa menjadi orang tua yang tidak berguna. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat, berusaha untuk menahan desakan perih oleh air matanya sendiri namun usaha begitu sia-sia seketika cairan bening tersebut berhasil lolos melewati pipinya. Ia menangis. seorang Park Chanyeol selalu tidak berdaya dan lemah jika sudah dihadapkan oleh buah hatinya yang mengangis hebat.

" daddy thelalu pelgi dan pulang thaat Ji thudah tidul hiks..daddy tidak pelnah menemani Ji belmain bola di halaman dan daddy juga tidak pelnah membacakan Ji thebuah dongeng. Ji benci daddy hiks.." Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya seketika dirinya mendengar serentetan kalimat yang keluar dari bibir mungil sang buah hati. Tiga hal yang selalu diinginkan Ji darinya namun tidak satupun yang dapat ia kabulkan. Selama ini ia hanya mengurus perusahaan perusahaan dan tentunya Baekhyun. Secara tidak langsung ia telah melakukan keegoisan terhadap anaknya sendiri. Secara tidak langsung ia telah menyingkirkan posisi anaknya dari daftar terpenting didalam hidupnya.

Namun sesungguhnya ia tidak pernah bermaksud untuk melakukan semua itu. Ia melakukan ini semua juga untuk kebaikan Ji dan tentunya keinginannya untuk memiliki Baekhyun. Ia ingin kehidupannya bersama sang buah hati tercukupi dengan hartanya. Ia hanya bermaksud membuat buah hatinya tidak kekurangan apapun selama dikehidupannya. Namun setelah ia mendegar serentetan permintaan anaknya ia merasa jika apa yang selama ini ia lakukan sia-sia. Ia mencoba untuk menghidupi Ji dengan kemewahan hartanya namun dirinya tidak pernah memberikan kemewahan kasih sayang terhadap anaknya.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh mungil Ji saat dirasanya sang buah hati sudah tertidur pulas. Ia kemudian berlalu menuju satu-satunya ranjang yang ada diruangan yang dilapisi dengan cat biru langit. Membaringkan sang buah hati dengan hati-hati bermaksud tidak ingin Ji terbangun. Ia harus membuat bocah kecilnya terlelap lebih lama hingga pertemuannya dengan Profesor Will selesai. Hari ini ia sudah memiliki jadwal pertemuan dengan Profesor Will tepat satu jam lagi. Jika biasanya Jongin yang mengurus segala pertemuannya dengan rekan kerjasamanya, namun kali ini ia harus mengurus pertemuan dan rencananya sendiri mengingat Jongin yang masih di Amsterdam. Setelah dirasanya Ji benar-benar sudah terlelap ia kini beranjak menuju kamar pribadinya, mempersiapkan diri sebelum rekannya datang.

…

…

" Baek, kau benar-benar akan meninggalkan kami? Tidakkah kau ingin merasakan menjadi karyawan biasa di perusahaan Park Chanyeol?" ucapan Luhan yang menggebu-gebu nyatanya tidak dapat membuat aktivitas mengepak pakaian Baekhyun. Gadis berdarah China tersebut sejak memasuki flat mungil Baekhyun tidak pernah berhenti memberondong Baekhyun dengan bualan-bualan konyol akan tawaran Chanyeol. Ia bahkan tidak berhenti mengikuti kemanapun Baekhyun bergerak, mebuat Kyungsoo yang saat ini mendengus kesal untuk yang keenam kalinya.

" berhentilah bersikap konyol Xi Luhan" ucapan Kyungsoo yang terdengar malas kini mampu mengalihkan perhatian Luhan. Gadis tersebut kini beralih duduk disamping Kyungsoo dan mungkin akan segera memulai debatnya bersama sahabat pemilik mata bulat tersebut.

" konyol? Aku sedang membujuk Baekhyun untuk ikut bersama kita Kyung dan kau mengatakan sikapku konyol. Cih, kau benar-benar tidak peka"

" tidak peka? Kau pikir aku sedang mengemis cinta pada Baekhyun? Ya Tuhan aku rasa kau harus mengurangi kegemaranmu menonton drama, Xi Luhan" Kyungsoo melotot horror kearah Luhan yang kini sudah duduk disampingnya, mengabaikan tujuan awalanya membujuk Baekhyun.

"kau-"

Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Kedua matanya menatap kagum lebih tepatnya geli kearah dua gadis yang sekarang duduk diatas ranjangnya. Xi Luhan dan Do Kyungsoo dua sahabatnya yang memiliki tamperamen yang berbeda. Si mata bulat Kyungsoo yang stay cool dengan sikapnya dan si mulut cerewet Luhan dengan keahliannya merayu. Dua orang yang kini tengah asik berdebat sendiri, mengabaikan dirinya yang juga tengah asik sendiri menatap mereka. Kalau dipikir kembali mereka berdua bukanlah type teman yang diidamkan Baekhyun selama ini namun entah apa yang terjadi membuatnya bisa mengenal dua gadis ini.

"-seharusnya kau membantuku-"

" apa kalian tidak lelah berdebat dari tiga puluh menit yang lalu" ucapan Luhan yang terkesan menggebu-gebu tersebut sayang harus dipotong oleh ucapan Baekhyun yang mana membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo menoleh kearahnya dengan wajah bak orang kebingungan dan hal tersebut berhasil membuatnya tertawa.

" kalian tidak perlu berdebat seperti itu, teman"

" kau akan meninggalkan kami Baek"

" Luhan, jangan mulai adegan dramatismu" lagi-lagi ucapan Kyungsoo membuatnya tertawa mengabaikan wajah cemberut Luhan.

" aku tidak meningglkan kalian. Aku hanya menjalankan kewajibanku sebagai putri sulung keluarga Byun. Perusahaan membutuhkan aku Lu, aku tidak mungkin menghadiri interview diperusahaan lain sementara perusahaanku sendiri membutuhkanku dalam pertemuan para investor" ucapan Baekhyun kini sukses membuat Luhan terdiam. Apa yang baru saja dikatakan Baekhyun memang benar apa adanya dan ia tidak mungkin untuk menyangkal atau menahan lebih lama lagi Baekhyun untuk bersamanya.

" apa kau akan mengunjungi kami" Kyungsoo menatap Luhan. Gadis bermata doe tersebut kini mendapati tatapan penuh harap Luhan akan jawaban Baekhyun. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya berpisah dengan orang yang disayanginya dan ia tidak bisa menampik lagi, kali ini ia juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan Luhan. Apakah Baekhyun masih bisa kembali bersamanya.

" tentu saja. Aku akan sering-sering mengunjungi kalian dan aku harap saat aku mengunjungi kalian, kalian harus memiliki pekerjaan yang tetap"

" kami akan berusaha lagi Baek" Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Ia percaya jika kedua sahabatnya ini akan jauh lebih hebat darinya, sudah cukup ia mengawasi bak bodyguard dan menjaga mereka dari para pecundang diluar sana. Toh, Chanyeol juga tidak akan tinggal diam jika melihat Kyungsoo kembali menjadi sosok introvert seperti yang lalu. Chanyeol? Mengingat laki-laki itu tiba-tiba membuatnya berharap jika apa yang dilakukannya kali ini dapat membuatnya hilang dari jarak pandang Chanyeol. Bukannya ia berharap ataupun sok tahu tetapi kemunculan Chanyeol yang semakin sering dikehidupannya semenjak kejadian ciuman yang lalu membuatnya berpikir jika laki-laki tersebut memang sungguh-sungguh menjadikan dirinya milik lelaki tersebut. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir pemikiran mengenai Chanyeol yang sempat terlintas didalam otaknya, kemudian ia beranjak menyusul Kyungsoo dan Luhan didapur.

…

…

Dua gelas cantik berisikan corona tersebut tampak begitu menggiurkan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Dengan anggur merah dan satu botol corona kini menemani Chanyeol diruang kerjanya. Kursi single yang ada dibelakang meja kerjanya tampak menyembunyikan punggung tegapnya. Posisinya yang kini tengah menghadap hamparan rumput hijau dihalaman belakang mansion mewahnya, membuat sang lawan bicara tidak dapat menatap langsung bagaimana bentuk ekspresi yang ditunjukkan setiap mereka berbicara. Sudah satu jam lamanya ia berada didalam ruang kerjanya bersama dokter pribadinya dan sudah satu jam lamanya ia kembali menyusun rencananya untuk membawa Baekhyun ke Manhattan.

" apa kau bisa melakukannya?" Professor Will yang diketahui nama dari dokter pribadinya tersebut sontak mengalihkan tatapannya dari segelas corona yang kini tengah ia pegang. Menatap Chanyeol yang sejak kedatangannya tadi selalu membelakanginya. Terdengar tidak sopan tapi ia tidak bisa memaksa laki-laki tersebut untuk melayaninya dengan baik.

" aku akan mengambil shift malam jika kau membutuhkanku disiang hari" Chanyeol memutar posisinya menghadap Professor Will. Alisnya terangkat mendengar jawaban yang tidak diinginkan sama sekali. Ia menumpukan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya yang terkepal dan kembali memfokuskan tatapannya kea rah sang lawan bicara.

" apa kau tidak bisa berkerjasama denganku satu hari saja?"

" aku tidak bisa menjamin apakah segala operasi akan berjalan lancar tanpaku"

" apa aku perlu membeli rumah sakit itu untukmu agar kau bersedia bekerjasama denganku" sejenak perkataan Chanyeol membuat laki-laki bersurai pirang tersebut terkekeh pelan, mengabaikan geraman Chanyeol yang terasa kental dipendengarannya.

" kau bisa menyuruh Jongin untuk melakukannya"

" dan membuat Baekhyun langsung memesan tiket penerbangan kembali ke Amsterdam. Jangan gila"

" berapa nominal yang akan aku terima jika aku melakukan ini untukmu"

" aku akan menaikkan gajimu tiga puluh persen dan memberikan peralatan rumah sakit yang kau butuhkan" lagi-lagi laki-laki dengan nama panggilan Will tersebut terkekeh mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Ia tidak menyangka jika laki-laki yang duduk didepannya ini benar-benar menanggapi perkataannya. Niatnya ia hanya bercanda untuk menghilangkan suasana tegang diantara mereka, namun sepertinya si surai merah terlalu kaku untuk hal sederhana seperti itu.

" aku hanya bercanda bung, kau ini serius sekali" Chanyeol tidak beranggapan apapun, terlalu malas untuk tingkah menyebalkan sahabatnya yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya tersebut. ia hanya menatap datar laki-laki yang menjadi lawan bicaranya dan menunggu keputusan si pirang, meskipun ia tahu sendiri keputusan apa yang diambil. Ia yakin jika si pirang pada akhirnya akan membantunya.

" baiklah aku akan membantumu. Jadi kapan aku harus mengambil peranku Mr. Park" Chanyeol mendesis pelan mendengar panggilan si pirang untuknya. Panggilan sarat akan aura sensual. Ya katakan hal itu untuk si- _gila_ -pirang dan tidak untuknya.

" datanglah lusa, aku mengundangnya pukul tujuh malam dan kau" Will memicingkan matanya penasaran. Pasalnya laki-laki yang ada didepannya ini tiba-tiba menatapnya nyalang bak musuh.

" jangan melakukan persiapan apapun hingga membuatmu tampak jauh lebih tampan dariku. Ingat, Baekhyun hanya milikku"

Kali ini ia tidak bisa hanya untuk terkekeh menanggapi perkataan Chanyeol. Suara bas tawanya terdengar memenuhi ruang kerja Chanyeol yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil ataupun sempit. Ia tergelak akan tatapan tajam Chanyeol bahkan kalimat yang terlontarkan setelahnya. Bagaimana mungkin laki-laki seperti Chanyeol masih bisa berfikir sedemikian itu. Ia tidak mungkin berniat menarik perhatian Baekhyun. Jika hal itu terjadi ia tidak bisa menjamin apakah dirinya esok hari masih mampu bernafas. Chanyeol bukanlah tandingannya bisa dikatakan ia hanyalah orang yang beruntung bisa dikenal Chanyeol. Ia tidak akan menjadi seperti sekarang ini jika bukan karena Chanyeol.

…

…

 **27 August Manhattan, New York**

Baekhyun berjalan mengikuti intruksi jalan keluar yang ada di bandara NY. Dirinya baru saja sampai di New York sesuai dengan schedule yang sudah ia susun sebelumnya. Tangan kanannya sibuk memegang ponselnya untuk menghubungi ibu tirinya sementara tangan kanannya sibuk membawa koper mungil yang hanya mampu mengepak beberapa pakaian. Ia sengaja tidak membawa terlalu banyak pakaian, pikirnya akan langsung pulang saja setelah semua urusannya selesai. Toh buat apa dia sini jika tidak ada satupun yang dikenalnya selain client perusahaannya. Sebuah mobil layanan dari hotel yang akan ditempatinya tampak sudah siap menunggunya. Ia kembali bergegas menghampirinya dan segera mungkin untuk sampai di hotel. Perjalan menaiki pesawat sedikit membuatnya terkena masalah. Tubuhnya terasa remuk seolah tidak kuat lagi hanya untuk berdiri karena jet lag. Ugh, menyebalkan, padahal inginnya ia langsung menyelesaikannya hari ini juga.

Di sisi lain, Chanyeol hanya duduk menunggu informasi dari Jongin yang ia tugaskan untuk terjun memantau langsung keberadaan Baekhyun. Ia tahu jika gadisnya sampai di Manhattan hari ini. ia sudah memperhitungkan ini semenjak perdebatan sengitnya bersama Song Hana tempo hari lalu. Bibirnya tertarik keatas menciptakan sebuah seringaian yang tampak begitu tampan bak pangeran ketika dirinya mendapati email masuk dari Jongin. Terlihat jelas beberapa kalimat yang tertera di layar datar monitornya yang menunjukkan sebuah alamat hotel yang ditempati Baekhyun. Seringainnya semakin lebar tatkala mendapati jika gadisnya menempati hotel miliknya.

" Baekhyun, kau pintar sekali memilih tempat untukku lebih mudah memantaumu sayang"

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar dari hotel milik Chanyeol setelah dirinya menyampaikan sebuah janji untuk Baekhyun pada receptionist. Kini tugasnya memantau Baekhyun telah selesai kini ia tinggal menghubungi Chanyeol untuk hal ini dan menunggu tugas selanjutnya.

…

…

Tetesan air hangat sisa Baekhyun dengan aroma mawar merebak diseluruh ruang kamar mandi, membawa aura sensual tersendiri. Baekhyun tampak baru saja menyelesaikan ritual berendamnya. Malam ini ia memiliki dateline dengan client preusahaannya. Ia pikir pertemuan ini akan diadakan besok atau tidak lusa tetapi baru saja orang suruhan sang client menyampaikan pesan padanya bahwa pertemuan akan diajukan mala mini langsung dikediamannya. Jam dinding kini menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam masih tersisa setengah jam untuknya mempersiapkan diri sebelum pertemuan malam ini. gaun hitam dengan lengan melewati batas siku ditemani cardigan putih polos menjadi pilihannya malam ini. ia membiarkan rambut coklat almond miliknya tergerai dengan keriting gantung menutupi bahu hingga sebatas punggungnya. High heels dengan tinggi lima centimeter juga menjadi pilihannya untuk menutupi telapak kakinya yang terlihat mungil. Ia tidak memoles bibir mungilnya dengan lipstick merah tebal, kali ini ia menjatuhkan pilihannya pada warna pink, warna yang seharusnya tidak ia sukai.

Setelah dirasanya semua sudah siap ia beranjak mengambil tas dengan ukuran sedang untuk menemaninya dan dilanjutkan menghampiri supir yang sudah sedaritadi menunggunya. Dilain tempat sosok laki-laki tampak tengah menyesap wine favoritenya di salah satu dari tiga pavilion yang dimilikinya. Menunggu dengan sabar sosok gadis yang hari ini akan menjadi investornya. Sudah tiga puluh lima menit lamanya ia menempati pavilion ini sendiri bersama beberapa maid yang ada diluar ruangannya. Cukup jengah sebenarnya namun dirinya bisa apa, ia tidak mungkin meninggalkannya sendiri apalagi membatalkannya. Akan menjadi urusan tersendiri nantinya. Suara ketukan pintu berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Ia langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari maid yang menunjukkan jika si gadis sudah datang dan ia kembali memperbaiki posisi duduknya akan terlihat lebih tenang.

High heels setinggi lima centimeter dengan kaki jenjanglah menjadi tatapannya yang pertama. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati wajah cantik dengan bibir mungil tersebut yang tengah tersenyum. Sejenak, ia terpesona oleh kecantikan alami sang gadis. Ia membalas senyuman Baekhyun dengan tipis meskipun sedikit dipaksakan dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk. Lagi-lagi gadis tersebut tersenyum dan lagi-lagi membuatnya terpesona.

" selamat malam Tuan, saya Baekhyun perwakilan dari Byun Inc untuk mendatangi pertemuan ini" Baekhyun berucap dengan lancarnya seolah dirinya sudah terlatih berkebalikan dengan hatinya yang berdetak cukup kencang.

" saya Oh Sehun dan anda tahukan jika saya.." Oh Sehun sengaja memotong perkataannya dan menunggu gadis yang ada didepannya ini untuk menyahutnya.

" tentu saja tuan. Hanya saja saya pikir anda benar-benar keturunan Western jika dilihat dari nama anda" Oh Sehun tersenyum, sudah ia perkirakan jika Baekhyun akan membahas mengenai namanya.

" nama itu pemberian dari orang tua angkatku nona. Nama yang cukup keren sebenarnya" Baekhyun terkekeh pelan mendengar kalimat terakhir Sehun yang terdengar seperti lelucon.

" ya, saya rasa memang keren"

" Willis Oh, anda bisa memanggil saya Will saja" Baekhyun tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Oh Sehun tanpa menyadari seringaian tipis lawan bicaranya.

 **To Be Continued**

 **18 Oktober 2016 10.02 P.M**

 **Baekbo99 Present**

4k+ guys masih kurang panjang kah?

Oke no cuap-cuap ya guys aku Cuma mau nyampein beberapa hal yang perlu disampaikan/?

Pertama, aku minta maaf karena jadwal update yang selalu tidak teratur dan terkesan telat. Oke ini kesalahan aku sendiri dan kesalahan **TUGAS** yang bejibum, maklum anak kuliah-_

Kedua, aku berterima kasih dengan kalian yang udah follow, favorite maupun yang review ff abal-abalku ini. nggak berharap lebih dari kalian guys untuk harus fav, foll, maupun review karena aku tahu story ku jauh dari kata baik dari story para senior-_

Tapi mungkin saran maupun kritikan masih aku butuhin. Kalau kalian review aja itu udh bikin aku seneng/nangis haru/plakk/

Ketiga, aku tidak bisa menjanjikan bakal fast update ya tapi aku bakal usahain untuk selesain story ini sama yang lainnya. Berharap saja aku ngga kehilangan ide, mood ataupun kesempatan untuk melanjutkan story ini/plakk/

Keempat, maafin aku yang ngga sempat buat nyebut nama kalian satu persatu ataupun membalas review kalian kali ini guys. Ini aja aku mepet kok ngetiknya. Abis ngerjain Fisika langsung terjun/? Ke

Oke mungkin itu aja yang perlu aku sampein, bagi readers-nim setiaku jan bosen bosen nunggu story ku ya guys jan bosen bosen buat ninggalin jejak dikolom komentar dan jan bosen bosen stalkerin story ku/plakk/ becanda ya.g

 _ **Yang numpang lewat, yang siders, yang baik hati, yang ngga sombong review juseo buing-buing thalanghae^^**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sensual Caresses**

 **Main Cast:**

 **B** yun **B** aekhyun

 **P** ark **C** hanyeol

 **K** ris **W** u

 **Genre:**

 **R** omance, **a** ngst, **h** urt, little bit action

 **Rated:**

T

 **Song Recommended:**

Crazy In Love (Beyonce), Be Together (Vanic Mjor Lazer), Gangsta (Kehlani), Give You What You Like (Avril Lavinge)

…

 **WARNING : MATURE CONTENS, little bit BDSM**

 **DON'T LIKE GS DON'T READ**

Summary:

Byun Baekhyun gadis berusia 23 tahun yang mau tidak mau harus tinggal bersama Park Chanyeol setelah dirinya sadar akan jaminan sebuah perjanjian konyol laki-laki tersebut. Terjebak akan gairah, dendam yang tersembunyi, cinta dan obsesi yang membuat perasaanya tak menentu.

…

Oh Sehun atau dikenal sebagai Willis Oh menatap Chanyeol jengah. Ini sudah hampir dua jam lamanya ia terkurung didalam ruang kerja milik lelaki bersurai merah tersebut setelah acara sarapan pagi mereka. Tidak ada percakapan satu kalipun yang keluar dari bibir sexy si surai merah yang ada hanyalah tatapan tajam yang terang saja ditunjukkan untuk dirinya. Tentu saja untuk dirinya, lalu siapa lagi yang satu ruang dengan si marga Park ini. Jujur saja ia jengah dan merasa sedikit lapar. Ia tadi bahkan hanya menyuapkan tiga sendok nasi dan daging sebelum si Park ini menyuruhnya agar segera menyusul ke ruang kerja.

"kau tidak akan membiarkanku mati membusuk disinikan Mr. Park" Oh Sehun berucap dengan menekankan nama si surai merah sebagai bentuk rasa kekesalannya.

" aku tidak akan menahanmu lebih lama disini jika saja kau tidak sok menarik perhatian si Byun itu"

 _What the…_

Oh Sehun mengumpat kesal akan perkataan Chanyeol. Ia tidak menyangka jika hal ini akan terjadi pada dirinya. Terkurung didalam satu ruangan dengan Park Chanyeol dan dilontarkan berbagai kata mematikan hanya karena seorang gadis. Seharusnya ia tahu ini akan terjadi jika dirinya bertindak melebihi batas yang di ultimatum kan Chanyeol ia akan berakhir disini. Sumpah demi apa ia tidak bermaksud menarik perhatian si Byun itu. Mulutnya yang kelewat pintar saat berbicara dan senyumnya yang _well_ selalu terlihat tampan itulah yang membuat si Byun itu menikmati waktu bersamanya. Oke ia memang sedikit melupakan keberadaan Chanyeol dibalik kamera pengintai yang terpasang diruang tengah super megahnya, membuatnya lengah akan geraman Chanyeol dibalik kursi kebesaran si surai merah tersebut.

"ya Tuhan, hyung aku tidak pernah menarik perhatian gadis kesayanganmu itu"

" katakan hal itu pada laki-laki yang tadi malam mengedipkan matanya pada Byun Baekhyun" Chanyeol menatap datar si albino sementara laki-laki tersebut hanya bungkam dan tidak berusaha mengelak. Apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol memang benar jika dirinya memang sering mengedipkan mata sebelah kearah Baekhyun dan mendapati rona malu dari si wanita. Ia bahkan melakukan hal itu hanya karena pekerjaan tidak lebih.

Tunggu, apa kau baru saja menyebutkan mengedipkan mata adalah sebagian pekerjaanmu dari Chanyeol? Semua orang juga tahu jika kau terkenal dengan sebutan si dokter muda tukang sebar pesona, Oh Sehun.

" lupakan dan jangan pernah mengulanginya kembali terhadap milikku. Jika aku mengetahuinya, akan aku pastikan kau orang selanjutnya yang akan menempati ranjang operasi"

Oh Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar mendengar ultimatum Chanyeol. Ini hanyalah gertakan kecil dan belum tentu terjadi tapi kenapa disetiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol terdengar seperti boomerang yang siap meluncur di otak cerdasnya. Lain kali mungkin ia harus berpikir dua kali untuk melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kepemilikan si Park ini.

" bagaimana dengan permintaanku? Apakah semuanya sudah siap?"

"hampir mendekati selesai. Kau memberiku obat yang sudah hampir sepuluh tahun lalu hyung sedikit kesulitan untuk mendeteksi komposisi obat tersebut"

"kau tidak membuat project kali ini sama dengan obat yang ku berikan kan?"

"tentu saja hyung. Aku hanya perlu mengurangi dosis setiap bahan yang akan dicampurkan"

"bagus. Kau boleh pergi dari sini"

Oh Sehun mendengus kesal akan pengusiran yang dilakukan Chanyeol secara terang-terangan. Memang benar-benar sialan sekali laki-laki bermarga Park ini, sudah meminta tolong, menahan dirinya hampir selama dua jam dan sekarang mengusirnya secara tidak sopan. Sopan? Sejak kapan Park Chanyeol akan berubah menjadi sopan Oh Sehun.

Sehun menghempaskan pintu ruang kerja Chanyeol dengan sedikit keras, menimbulkan debuman pintu yang keras. Kim Jongin menatap heran sahabatnya yang sudah hampir sepuluh tahun ini bersamanya. Laki-laki berkulit tan tersebut mengernyit melihat Oh Sehun yang kembali ke ruang makan dan bergabung dengan Chanyeol kecil yang saat itu juga mengernyit heran melihat Oh Sehun yang telah dianggapnya paman tersebut. Kemudian ia beranjak menghampiri Oh Sehun, mengurungkan niatnya untuk menemui Park Chanyeol si tuan besar.

"kau tampak gembira sekali Oh Sehun" Sehun menatap Jongin yang ada disebelahnya datar. Pikirnya, si hitam ini benar-benar bodoh untuk membaca suasana hatinya yang sedang dilanda emosi.

"sepertinya matamu perlu dipertanyakan Kim Jongin- _ssi_ " desisan Sehun yang langsung mendapat pelototan manis dari Chanyeol kecil tersebut kini malah membuat Jongin semangat untuk menjahilinya.

"wow..kau sungguh perhatian sekali padaku Oh Sehun- _ssi_ " Sehun hanya melirik Jongin tanpa minat. Tangan panjangnya meraih segelas susu yang tidak jauh darinya lalu meneguknya hingga habis. Ia bahkan tidak tahu jika susu yang diminumnya adalah susu formula milik Chanyeol kecil. _Maklum, orang emosi memang melupakan segala yang ada disekitarnya._

"apakah kau baru saja mendapatkan _jackpot_ " tak gentar, Jongin kembali menjahili Sehun.

"Sebaiknya kau diam saja Kim"

"Apa aku harus diam saja di saat melihatmu yang baru saja meneguk susu formula anak bos besarku?"

"Sialan kau Kim Hitam Jongin" OH Sehun beranjak meninggalkan Jongin yang tergelak akan desisan Sehun dan si Chanyeol kecil. Jongin masih saja terlarut akan tawanya, mengabaikan si Chanyeol kecil yang menatapnya heran.

"Uncle, thialan itu apa?" sontak Jongin berhenti tertawa. Pertanyaan Jiwon si Chanyeol kecil tersebut benar-benar membuatnya mati kutu. Diam-diam ia mengumpat Oh Sehun yang tadi mengatakan kata laknat tersebut didepan Jiwon. Sekarang dirinya kelabakan harus menjawab apa. Ia tidak mungkin hanya diam saja dan mengabaikan pertanyaan ini. Bocah kecil tersebut mungkin akan terus menempelinya jika pertanyaannya tidak terjawab. Sekarang ia mungkin harus berpikir untuk mencari jawaban yang cocok sebelum si kecil berlari dan bertanya kepada sang ayah. Jika hal itu terjadi, ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan hubungannya bersama Kyungsoo.

…

…

Baekhyun lagi-lagi mematut dirinya didepan cermin. Meneliti penampilannya hari ini sebelum ia keluar dari hotel. Hari ini ia berencana untuk membeli beberapa bingkisan sebagai buah tangan dari New York sekaligus perayaannya sendiri yang sudah berhasil melewati sesi pertemuan menegangkan bersama Oh Sehun tadi malam. Mengingat bagaimana dirinya secara gambling menghadapi Oh Sehun si executive muda membuat senyumnya tak pernah luntur. Maksudnya ia senang akan keberhasilannya tadi malam bukan senang menatap lebih lama laki-laki berkulit pucat tersebut. Ya, dirinya memang mengakui jika Oh Sehun memang tampan seperti Chanyeol dan jauh lebih ramah dari Chanyeol bahkan lebih sopan dan memiliki selera humor yang baik tidak seperti Chanyeol. Si Park bersurai merah dengan tinggi badan kelewat batas dan bibir kissable yang diakuinya memang begitu menggairahkan, tetapi arogan.

"Cih, buat apa tampan jika dirinya arogan, sombong dan sok berkuasa. Semoga saja istrinya kelak mendapatkan kebahagiaan tersendiri"

Tunggu, apa kau baru saja membahas Park Chanyeol, Baek? Dalam rangka apa kau membahas laki-laki bersurai merah itu. Dan apa kau baru saja memujinya? Kau bahkan terlihat seperti memujanya Baek.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, mengusir Chanyeol dari otak mungilnya. Mulutnya sedaritadi tidak berhenti mengumpat kesal akan pemikirannya mengenai Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba muncul. Oke itu tidak sengaja, ia hanya teringat dengan Oh Sehun tadi malam dan tiba-tiba si Park itu muncul diotaknya. Baekhyun bergegas menuju sebuah taxi yang sengaja ia pesan ketika dirinya bersiap-siap tadi. Udara dingin di musim semi dengan dedaunan khas musim semi, membuatnya terasa begitu lega dengan sendirinya. Seolah ia baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah masalah yang membuat otaknya jungkir balik tidak karuan. Syal biru langit yang membalut leher jenjangnya tampak melambai terbawa arus angin ketika dirinya melengok di cendela mobil taxi.

Setelah dirinya membayar ongkos taxi yang berhasil membawanya dipinggiran taman tengah kota, ia langsung meraih kamera mungilnya yang tergantung indah disekitar dadanya. Membidik beberapa moment maupun pemandangan yang akan ia abadikan di computer pribadi nantinya. Senyumnya tak luput diberbagai tempat yang membuatnya begitu tertarik dan melupakan sederetan masalah yang mungkin saja belum ia selesaikan bersama kedua sahabatnya, ia bahkan sudah melupakan rencananya untuk membeli beberapa oleh-oleh untuk sahabatnya. Seketika dirinya membalikkan badan mengikuti dimana seorang anak yang menjadi bidikannya tengah berlari kearah jarum jam Sembilan, ia malah mendapati kameranya yang menampakkan gambar hitam dengan tekstur kain selembut sutra. Ia sempat berfikir apakah anak kecil yang menjadi bidikannya baru saja mengganti baju dan sekarang sedang berdiri didepannya? Jawabannya tidak. Tentu saja, karena sekarang ini yang ia dapati bukan seorang anak kecil, melainkan seorang laki-laki dewasa yang mungkin seumuran dengan saudara laki-lakinya yang sekarang tengah mengurus perusahaan di Jepang. Seorang laki-laki yang tengah berdiri didepannya dengan kedua telapak tangan tersembunyi dengan apiknya disaku celananya. Tatapan mata tajam yang setiap saat dapat membunuh siapapun yang berusaha untuk menantangnya dan bibir tebalnya yang berwarna merah alami. Dialah Park Chanyeol, laki-laki yang tadi sempat menjadi object umpatan kasarnya dan _sedikit memuji_.

Kedua matanya berkedip lucu menyerupai sepasang mata anjing yang baru saja kehilangan majikan kesayangan ketika menatap Chanyeol. Bibir tipisnya yang setiap saat mampu membuat Chanyeol ereksi membentuk huruf O kecil sebagai bentuk rasa keterkejutannya. Namun tidak beberapa lama kedua alisnya menukik hampir bersentuhan satu sama lain. Ia berusaha untuk terlihat menakutkan ngomong-ngomong.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Park Chanyeol- _ssi_?"

"Hanya sedang mencari udara segar dan kemudian menemukan seorang gadis belia yang berhasil membuatku tegang ditempat" Chanyeol tidak bohong sama sekali. Ia memang sedang menegang dan dapat dipastikan jika sesuatu yang berada ditengah selakangannya sudah mengeras semenjak dirinya menatap bibir merah muda yang membentuk O lucu sekaligus menggairahkan.

Baekhyun pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Perkataaan Chanyeol dibagian akhir membuat mood nya bertambah buruk lagi dari kedatangan Chanyeol sebelumnya. Gadis tersebut berjalan cepat menuju sebuah kamar mandi umum untuk menetralkan emosinya sekaligus menghindari Chanyeol yang diketahuinya sekarang tengah mengikutinya.

" Jangan mengikutiku brengsek" Chanyeol hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan kemudian kembali mengikuti Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah memasuki kamar mandi khusus perempuan. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk berdiri agak jauh dari pintu masuk, menunggu Baekhyun hampir lima belas menit lamanya.

Satu menit…

Dua menit…

Tiga menit…

 _Well_ , dirinya mulai dilanda bosan. Segala kutukan maupun umpatan tak luput keluar dari mulutnya. Apalagi ketika dirinya mendapati lirikan nakal dari beberapa wanita yang tengah berjalan melewati dirinya. Muak. Satu kata yang sekarang bersarang diotaknya. Ia muak menunggu Baekhyun layaknya seperti anjing penjaga rumah. Itu bukan style nya dan ini bukanlah dirinya yang rela menunggu sesuatu yang akan datang padanya. Ia juga muak dengan mata-mata yang melirik nakal kearahnya dan beberapa godaan seperti belahan dada yang montok yang mungkin saja sengaja ditunjukkan kepadanya. Oke, bukan bermaksud ia tergoda dengan belahan dada montok ataupun dengan bongkahan pantat yang dijaminya padat dan tercetak jelas di hot pant mereka. Ia yakin seratus persen jika ereksinya akan bereaksi jika hanya didekat Baekhyun dan akan berdampak lebih parah jika saja gadis mungil itu sedikit saja memberikan sentuhan yang menggairahkan.

Oke bung sepertinya kau harus menahan lebih lama lagi ambisimu untuk menenggelamkan bibirmu dilipatan manis milik Baekhyun. Karena jika tidak, kau sendiri akan tahu resiko besar apa yang akan terjadi pada ereksimu. Kau tidak ingin terlihat memalukan didepan umum dengan sesuatu yang menggembung ditengah selakanganmu kan?

Cukup sudah ia menahan semuanya. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu menunggu hal ini lebih lama lagi. Seharusnya sudah sejak tadi ia menerobos ruang berpetak dengan empat bilik kosong ini. Percuma saja ia menunggu sejak tadi jika Baekhyun sekarang ini hanya berjalan kesana kesini dengan tidak elitnya. Baekhyun, gadis tersebut tentu saja terkejut dengan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba sudah berada tiga langkah didepannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Chanyeol?"

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini Byun Baekhyun" Baekhyun diam, bibirnya kelu ingin menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol yang akan memojokkannya.

"I-itu urusanku Chanyeol, aku memiliki sesuatu yang membutuhkan tempat privasi"

"Oh ya? Sesuatu privasi dimana aku melihat dirimu berjalan kesana kemari seperti setrika bodoh. Wow…aku cukup kagum dengan 'sesuatu privasimu' nona Byun" Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia tidak menyangka jika hal ini akan terjadi pada dirinya. Berada disatu ruang lingkup bersama laki-laki arogan yang sialnya sekarang terlihat sexy dengan bibir tebalnya manampilkan sebuah seringaian dan hal ini berada didalam kamar mandi umum khusus wanita. Oke, ini gila dan ini adalah hal yang tidak ingin kembali ia rasakan. Baekhyun baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk membalas ocehan Chanyeol namun tertahan karena tarikan Chanyeol kedalam salah satu bilik diujung secara tiba-tiba. Ia hampir saja menjerit penuh amarah jika saja dirinya tidak mendengar beberapa wanita yang sedang berbicara dengan hebohnya.

Benar-benar waktu yang menguntungkan bagi Chanyeol untuk berbuat sesuatu yang tidak jauh dari kata bergairah. Tempat sempit dengan sekat tidak terlalu lebar. Badan terhimpit yang otomatis akan bersentuhan satu sama lain. Belum lagi kontak mata yang ia yakini sama-sama saling menghanguskan gairah yang menyelimuti mereka. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya hampir tiga senti didepan Baekhyun, membuat gadis tersebut mampu merasakan deru nafas yang terhembus melalui mulut si surai merah. Chanyeol melirik sekilah bibir tipis penuh kenikmatan milik Baekhyun sebelum kembali memusatkan kedua matanya pada bola mata Baekhyun.

"Dengar, aku hanya ingin kau mendatangi jamuan makan jam tujuh malam nanti di restaurant hotelmu"

"Apa maumu Chanyeol?" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Lagi, ia melirik bibir tipis tersebut membuat Baekhyun kembali dirasa kewaspadaan.

"Kau hanya perlu datang sayang dan aku akan menyambutmu disana"

Lagi, ia melirik bibir tipis Baekhyun untuk yang ketiga kalinya dan kali ini ia tidak bisa menahan lebih lama untuk memenuhi ambisinya. ia mendaratkan bibir tebalnya untuk membungkus bibir tipis Baekhyun. Begitu lembut dan manis, di akhiri dengan sapuan lidah diperpotongan bibir Baekhyun. Benar-benar terasa begitu panas dan…menggairahkan. Dan selepas itu Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun tepat setelah segerombolan wanita tadi meninggalkan kamar mandi.

…

…

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan untuk meredakan rasa gugupnya. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia menghela nafasnya karena kegugupannya menghadapi interview. Jam tangannya kini telah menunjukkan pukul dua siang itu artinya ia sudah berada di ruang tunggu perusahaan Chanyeol kurang lebih selama tiga jam dan sudah sedaritadi ia menunggu dan mengalami kegugupan luar biasa sendirian. Dua jam yang lalu Kyungsoo mengatakan jika gadis tersebut tidak bisa menemaninya dan interview untuk hari ini dikarenakan masalah keluarga yang mendadak dan membuatnya harus pulang meninggalkan Luhan. Dan sekarang disinilah ia terpaksa harus melakukan interview sendiri. Kedua telapak tangannya saling terkait membentuk rasa kenyamanan tersendiri yang membuatnya mampu mempertahankan keberaniannya dan mengalahkan kegugupannya. Ia sudah mempersiapkan hal ini jauh-jauh hari sebelum hari ini tiba. Seluruh persiapan entah itu mental maupun materi ia yakin bahwa ia akan berhasil menjadi salah satu awak perusahaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol, nama lelaki yang sudah hampir dua tahun ini tersimpan apik didalam hatinya. Ia sudah menantikan hal ini dimana dirinya akan mulai untuk memasuki kehidupan lelaki tersebut. Perlahan namun pasti ia akan mendapatkan Chanyeol, ia hanya perlu bersabar menunggu Chanyeol menoleh kearahnya dengan berbagai arti yang berbeda. Ia bertekat siapapun yang mencoba menghalanginya untuk mendapatkan Chanyeol maka seseorang tersebut akan lenyap ditangannya. Ia tidak mau kehilangan seseorang untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Chanlie, tunggu aku dan kita akan hidup bersama kembali"

…

…

 **30 August, GuangZhaou, China**

Bangunan tua yang masih saja terlihat kokoh tersebut menjadi tujuan utama Song Hana. Bau obat – obatan yang semerbak, para staff rumah sakit entah itu suster maupun dokter tampak berlalu lalang dengan paniknya ditambah lagi suara bising teriakan disana-sini, lengkap sudah kebisingan yang menyambut kedatangannya. Langkah kakinya yang bergerak cepat membawanya menuju satu-satunya ruangan orang kepercayaannya. Hingga disinilah ia berada, duduk disatu-satunya sofa yang ada diruangan sang dokter dengan tatapan menelisik pada seseorang yang bersebrangan dengan dirinya.

"Kau yakin tidak ada orang yang mengikutimu selama proses pemindahan?" Zhang Yixing, nama lengkap si dokter cantik tersebut menatap tenang lawan bicaranya.

"Ya. Aku hanya meminta pertolongan pada Jongdae dan beberapa orang suruhanmu. Tentang urusan rumah sakit, aku mengaturnya sendiri" Song Hana menyeringai puas mendengar dokter kepercayaannya.

"Apa yang terjadi selama aku pergi ke Belanda?"

"Tidak banyak. Dia hanya sering berteriak dan memanggil nama orang yang dikenalnya dan jujur saja itu membuatku berhasrat untuk membunuhnya" Song Hana tersenyum tipis menanggapi keluhan Yixing namu kemudian ia melotot horror setelah menyadari pembicaraan yang dapat mengancam sebuah nyawa.

"Jangan bertindak diluar kendaliku Zhang, sedikit saja kau membuat kesalahan jangan salahkan aku jika kau kehilangan satu nyawa berharga"

Zhang Yixing menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Selalu seperti ini. Wanita kelebihan hormone nafsu akan kekayaan tersebut akan selalu mengancamnya. Padahal jika dipikir lagi ia bisa saja mengancam balik wanita tersebut dengan membunuh tawanannya yang sekarang tengah berbaring di salah satu kamar dirumah sakit jiwa ini. Ia bahkan bisa langsung meracuni wanita tersebut jika saja ia tahu dimana sekarang keluarganya ditawan. Tapi sayang seribu sayang semuanya hanyalah sebuah bayangan semata. Semuanya terlambat, ia tidak bisa berbuat lebih untuk membalas perlakuan wanita yang sekarang duduk didepannya. Ini semua kebodohannya, jika saja ia tidak buta akan sebuah uang dan serakah untuk memenuhi ambisi sesaat waktu itu ia mungkin sekarang masih bekerja secara normal seperti kehidupan sebelumnya. Sekarang yang ia lakukan hanyalah menuruti segala macam perintah dengan diawasi Kim Jongdae. Jika tidak, ia tidak yakin apakah dirinya masih bisa menyebut nama seluruh keluarganya.

"Apa kau rutin memberinya obat?"

"Ya. Aku sendiri yang memberikannya bersama Jongdae"

"Bagus. Aku akan lebih sering datang kesini untuk melihat keadaannya"

Selepas perkataannya yang terakhir, Song Hana langsung meninggalkan ruang pribadi si dokter cantik tersebut diikuti oleh beberapa orang suruhannya terkecuali Jongdae yang masih setia menikmati kopi pahit yang ia hidangkan.

"Kau tidak ingin kembali bersama majikanmu itu?" ucapan Yixing yang terdengar ketus sarat sebuah kekesalan tersebut mengundang tawa Jongdae yang langsung mendapat tatapan datar Yixing.

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Ya, kau dan wanita itu benar-benar hama diruanganku Kim" Jongdae memperbaiki cara duduknya dan beralih menatap wanita yang kini sudah beranjak menuju meja kerjanya.

"Aku pikir kau tidak merasa sekesal ini"

"Jika aku bisa, aku benar-benar akan membunuh wanita itu tanpa berfikir dua kali"

"Apa aku boleh berpihak kepadamu kali ini?"

Yixing menatap Jongdae penuh kebingungan, sementara laki-laki tersebut hanya menyeringai tipis lalu kembali menyesap kopi pahitnya. Ada perasaan menggebu-gebu didalam dirinya seketika mendengar kalimat terakhir Jongdae, seolah-olah ia baru saja mendapatkan sebuah sinar pembawa penyelesaian dalam masalahnya. Ia tidak mau terlalu senang hanya karena pemikirannya sendiri mengenai kalimat terakhir Jongdae, hanya saja hal itu menunjukkan jika lelaki tersebut sebenarnya juga jengah dan memendam sebuah rasa kesal terhadap Song Hana. Tetapi jika hal itu benar ada kemungkinan besar ia bisa mengakhiri ini semua sebelum dirinya terseret semakin jauh meskipun sekarang posisinya sudah terlalu mengncam keberadaannya. Yixing bergerak cepat mengejar Jongdae yang baru saja keluar dari ruangannya. Ia harus berbicara hal ini dengan Jongdae, siapa tahu jika lelaki tersebut benar dengan dugaannya.

…

…

 **30 August, Manhattan New York**

Suara ketukan meja yang berasal dari ulah tangan Chanyeol menjadi satu-satunya pemecah keheningan. Ruangan yang didekorasi se-elegan mungkin ini menjadi tempat Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun seperti yang dijanjikan tadi siang di toilet umum. Jam tangannya kini sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan malam berarti sudah hampir dua puluh lima menit lamanya ia menunggu Baekhyun sendiri di lantai tiga restaurant milik hotelnya. Ia memang sudah memesan restaurant bagian lantai tiga untuk dikosongkan malam ini, untuk apalagi kalau bukan hanya karena ingin berdua saja bersama gadis mungilnya dan tentunya beberapa pembicaraan yang membutuhkan privasi tersendiri. Kepalanya menoleh dan tatapan matanya langsung tertuju pada sosok Baekhyun yang baru saja muncul dari arah pintu masuk. Ia menggeram tertahan ketika indra penglihatannya menangkap belahan gaun yang dipakai Baekhyun menampakkan hampir setengah dari paha putih nan mulus tersebut. Sumpah, jika saja ia tidak memiliki tujuan tertentu mungkin sekarang ia langsung membawa paksa Baekhyun ke atas ranjangnya. Chanyeol berdehem pelan seketika dirinya kembali tidak sengaja menatap belahan dada Baekhyun yang terlihat. Ia yakin, gadis didepannya ini tidak bermaksud untuk menggodanya dengan pakaian terbuka seperti ini tapi memang dasarnya dirinya saja yang mudah tergoda dengan apapun yang bersangkutan mengenai Baekhyun.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Chanyeol- _ssi?_ " seolah tersadar Chanyeol menghela nafasnya perlahan kemudian disusul dirinya mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat yang berukuran besar seperti map.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini Byun Baekhyun?"

"Urusan perusahaan?"

"Setahuku, kau belum memiliki pekerjaan" ucapan Chanyeol yang terkesan tidak tahu apa-apa tersebut berhasil menarik perhatian Baekhyun untuk menatap langsung bola mata hitam kelam milik Chanyeol.

"Dan setahuku itu bukan urusanmu Tuan Park" ada nada mematikan disetiap kata yang terlontar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun seolah ia sedang mencoba mematikan Chanyeol hanya dengan ucapannya.

"Kau kesini untuk menghindari interview dari perusahaanku Byun" ini pernyataan bukan pertanyaan dan sangat tepat sekali dengan alasan mengapa ia menerima permintaan ibu tirinya tersebut.

"Kau kesini dengan memanfaatkan tawaran ibumu dan menghindari rengekan Luhan untuk ikut interview di perusahaanku. _Well_ , taktik yang cukup bagus nona Byun" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya heran. Bagaimana Chanyeol tahu tentang tawaran ibunya beberapa hari yang lalu? Dan bagaimana bisa Chanyeol berkata demikian tepat pada sasaran?.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui tawaran ibuku? Kau membuntutiku?" Chanyeol berdecih, mengabaikan pertanyaan Baekhyun yang terkesan meremehkan tersebut.

"Tidak penting bagaimana aku mengetahuinya, sayang. Pikirkan saja apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau mengetahui bahwa dirimu sekarang bagian dari perusahaanku". Kembali Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung atas perkataan Chanyeol. Gadis tersebut hanya diam dan tidak berniat perkataan si surai merah. Chanyeol meletakkan amplop coklat yang tadi dibawanya dihadapan Baekhyun, membiarkan gadis tersebut membuka sendiri isi amplop tersebut.

Seperti yang diduganya tentang bagaimana raut wajah gadis yang ada didepannya nanti jika mendapati isi dari amplop yang dibawanya. Tepat seperti sekarang ini, mata yang biasanya menatapnya tajam tersebut kini membulat sempurna dan bibir yang biasanya mengumpat dirinya sekarang tengah terbuka membentuk layaknya huruf 'O'. ia menyeringaisenang akan 'kejutan' yang telah ia berikan ini.

"B-bagaimana bisa ini terjadi? A-apa yang telah kau lakukan Chanyeol?". Suaranya yang terendam akan perasaan terkejut tersebut sedikit membuat Chanyeol terhenyak, iba pada Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu. Kenapa kau menyalahkanku?". Ucapan Chanyeol yang terkesan datar tersebut menambah emosi Baekhyun kian tersulut.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa ini terjadi begitu saja? Bagaimana bisa aku mendatangani kontrak bersamamu hah!".

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa mendatangani kontrak ini. Aku tidak pernah membodohimu Byun. Apa kau pernah bertemu denganku untuk melakukan pembicaraan serius tentang kontrak ini? Bukankah kau sendiri pernah mengatakan jika kau benci di satu ruang lingkup bersamaku lalu buat apa aku repot-repot datang untuk menemuimu". Baekhyun menarik nafasnya kasar. Apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol memang benar adanya. Namun dirinya masih tidak dapat mempercayai ini semua. Bagaimana bisa tanda tangannya berada diatas kontrak dari Chanyeol?

"Aku tidak mau dan aku membatalkan ini semua"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ini?". Chanyeol kembali menyerahkan selembar kertas yang berisikan pernyataan dan kali ini Baekhyun tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya akan isi dari kertas tersebut. kertas yang berisikan peryataan tentang dirinya yang telah di alih tangankan pada Chanyeol, dengan kata lain ia telah ditukar dengan satu cabang perusahaan milik laki-laki bersurai merah tersebut. Baekhyun terdiam, tangannya bergetar dalam kepalannya dan matanya bekedip, menghalau air mata yang kapanpun siap turun membasahi pipi mulusnya. Ia tidak ingin menangis, ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan pria yang ada didepannya ini.

"Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?"

"Song Hana menawarkanmu padaku dan aku menerimanya dengan syarat cabang perusahaanku yang ada di China akan menjadi miliknya. Kau sudah menjadi milikku sejak tiga tahun yang lalu Byun Baekhyun" _Well_ , berbohong sedikit tidak akan merugikan satu sama lainkan. Sorot tatapan tajam Baekhyun langsung ia terima selepas ia mengucapkan kalimat laknat bagi Baekhyun tersebut.

"Kau. Dasar bajingan, kenapa kau melakukan ini semua padaku!"Baekhyun kalap. Gadis tersebut menggebrak meja dan menyiram wajah Chanyeol dengan wine yang sempat tersaji, membuat kemeja Chanyeol basah. Si surai merah hanya diam, ia sudah menduka jika hal ini akan terjadi. Pemarah dan keras kepala.

"Karena aku menginginkanku hanya untukku Byun Baekhyun"

"Aku tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah mau"

"Kau akan tinggal bersamaku"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau Park Chanyeol"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan dank au harus menurut padaku, Byun"

"Aku tidak peduli dan aku tidak akan pernah tinggal bersamamu"

Baekhyun meraih tasnya dan beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol. Ia tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi dengan perusahaan nantinya. biarlah dirinya menenangkan hatinya sejenak. Apa yang baru saja diterimanya membuat dirinya masih dilanda keterkejutan. Kebenciannya terhadap Chanyeol bertambah seketika mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang terdengar memaksa dan penuh kebengisan. Ia tidak tahu, dosa apa yang telah dilakukannya dimasa lalu hingga membawanya kedalam masalah yang rumit seperti ini. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan jika dirinya akan ditukarkan dengan cabang perusahaan oleh ibu tirinya. _Oh Tuhan, apakah ini akhir dari kehidupanku?._

Baekhyun baru saja akan memutar kenop pintu jika saja lengan kurusnya tidak ditarik kuat oleh Chanyeol, hingga membuatnya mau tidak mau menatap wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat mengeras menahan emosi.

"Jangan mencoba untuk menentangku Byun Baekhyun". Desisan Chanyeol yang biasanya dapat membuat nyali siapapun menciut kini tak membuat gadis bersurai almod tersebut untuk menunduk takut, tetapi malah sebaliknya. Menatap angkuh dengan kepala mendongak keatas _._

"Lepaskan aku brengsek". Baekhyun meronta dengan sisa tenaganya. Mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari laki-laki yang baru saja mengklaimnya tersebut.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan melepaskan apa yang sudah ku dapatkan, terutama dirimu"

"Berhenti bersikap konyol dan lepaskan aku Park Chanyeol" Baekhyun kembali meronta setelah keterdiamannya untuk beberapa saat lalu.

"Tidak, sudah kukatakan jika aku tidak akan melepaskanmu Byun. Diam dan terima kenyataan jika kau sekarang menjadi milikku"

Dan setelah itu Chanyeol memagut bibir merah muda Baekhyun dengan kasar. Ciuman yang serat akan sebuah dendam. Tidak, itu bukan dendam ia hanya mencoba untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya kedalam ciumannya dan menuntut Baekhyun untuk mengikuti alur cerita dari semua rencananya. Tangan kirinya menarik pinggang Baekhyun mendekat sementara tangan kanannya menahan rahang Baekhyun untuk tetap diposisinya. Kedua belah bibir tersebut tenggelam sempurna dilipatan bibir tebal milik Chanyeol. Pukulan yang tidak bisa dibilang sekali dua kali tersebut terus ia rasakan hingga sampai dimana ia tidak dapat merasakan pukulan tersebut. pemberontakan yang dilakukan Baekhyun kian melambat begitu pula dengan kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun yang mulai terpejam. Chanyeol melepas ciumannya setelah dirasa gadis yang ada dipelukannya pinsan. Ia menatap sejenak wajah manis milik Baekhyun sebelum menarik jarum suntik yang berisikan obat tidur yang berhasil menembus kulit halus Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku tetapi aku harus melakukan ini semua"

Dan kemudian ia meraih Baekhyun kedalam gendongannya dan memanggil Jongin yang memang sejak awal berada didekat pintu untuk menyiapkan keperluan Baekhyun. Mulai hari ini ia harus menyiapkan mentalnya jika setiap saat Baekhyun akan memberontak padanya, karena mulai sekarang gadis tersebut akan tinggal bersamanya. Apapun yang terjadi.

 **To Be Continued**

 **11 November 2016 12.20 A.M**

 **Baekbo99 Present**

Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena jadwal update yang semakin lama semakin molor alias telat, ya telat banget-_

Aku tau kalian kesel, bosan dan capek nunggu ini ff absurd tapi aku tetep sabar kok/plakk/

Aku udah janji ya bakal selesain ini cerita entah itu dua tahun tiga tahun atau empat tahun, oke aku harap ngga sampe dua tahun guys. Jadi aku harap kalian ngga bosen nungguin ff ku ini. Tapi kadang aku lupa sendiri kalo punya tanggungan ff jadi mohon dimaafkan ya ^^

Terima kasih juga yang udah mengingatkanku yang repot-repot DM aku di Ig yang setia nagih ff ku yang setia marahin aku kalo telat posting/plakk/ wkwkwk:v aku seneng kok kalo ada yang merhatiin ff ku ku terima apa adanya tingkah kalian guys/plakk/ oh ya aku juga minta maaf karena baru bisa balas komen kalian:

 **Sleepy:** hehe iya ini udah aku tambahin kok enter-nya. Ngga kok ngga menyinggung justru aku seneng kalo salah satu reader-ku mau menyuarakan pendapatnya:v

 **rufEXO Dicktator:** hihi makasih ya saran dan kritiknya, mungkin kalo ngga kamu kasih tau bakal kek gini terus^^

 **piupiuchan:** iya Chanyeol itu duda kok say, aku harap pertanyaanmu bisa terjawab dichapter ini ya say^^

 **Asayakano:** iya dia udah pernah nikah kok, ditunggu chapter selanjutnya aja ya biar lebih jelasnya^^

 **TKsit:** wkwk:v itu anaknya chanyeol sama istrinya pastinya say^^

 **Sintalovedei:** aku usahain say fast update^^

 **Parkobyunxo:** moga-moga chapter yang ini ngga bikin kamu ngabu ya say hihi:v makasih ya saran dan kritiknya aku harap chapter yang ini masih bisa dikoreksi lagi^^

 **Oh Titan:** pastinya anak chan sama istrinya say^^

 **Choi96:** wkwkw:v jujur pertanyaanmu dari dulu bikin aku tawa sendiri say^^ iya chanyeol itu dari dulu ribet banget say hubungannya sama baekhyun aja belom di konfirmasi sampe sekarang wkwkw:v untuk alasan kenapa chanyeol ngebet banget itu bukan karena dia pen jadiin momy nya jiwon ya, masih ada satu lagi kok.

 **Big Thanks To:**

 **rufEXO DICKtator** , **ssuhosnet** , **piupiuchan** , Byeoliesa, **Chanbaekhunlove** , yousee, **Asayakano** , **fvirliani614** , **danactebh** , **TKsit,** **sintalovedei** , **azzuradeva** , oh sehyunie, **LittleJasmine2** , parkobyunxo, byun, **daeri2124** , Oh Titan, **Choi96** , **Isakura216** , rly, **Arum364** , Baek04, **Baeka** , **phatom.d'esprit, Kim124** , , **mamihjesper** , **devrina,** nanaa, **sleepy** , m2qs, **shintaaulia23** , **myungie**.

Makasih juga buat silent reader yang masih setia baca ff aku dan yang udah follow maupun favorite ff aku. Maaf juga buat yang namanya belom aku sebut. Jan bosan nunggu ya jan bosan buat penasaran juga.

 _ **p.s : jika ada kesalahan kata maupun kalimat atau penulisan mohon dikoreksi, maklum aku ngebut dan ngga sempet buat cek-_**_

 _ **p.s.s : jan lupa isi kotak review ya say^^**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sensual Caresses**

 **Main Cast:**

 **B** yun **B** aekhyun

 **P** ark **C** hanyeol

 **K** ris **W** u

 **Genre:**

 **R** omance, **a** ngst, **h** urt, little bit action

 **Rated:**

M

 **Song Recommended:**

Paradise Lost (Gain), Gangsta (Kehlani), Give You What You Like (Avril Lavinge)

…

 **WARNING : MATURE CONTENS, little bit BDSM**

 **DON'T LIKE GS DON'T READ**

Summary:

Byun Baekhyun gadis berusia 23 tahun yang mau tidak mau harus tinggal bersama Park Chanyeol setelah dirinya sadar akan jaminan sebuah perjanjian konyol laki-laki tersebut. Terjebak akan gairah, dendam yang tersembunyi, cinta dan obsesi yang membuat perasaanya tak menentu.

Segelas anggur merah yang terletak diatas meja nakas kamar menemani Chanyeol dalam cahaya minim. Tatapan matanya tak lepas dari sosok Baekhyun yang kini tengah terlelap dengan anggunya. Matanya menelusuri betapa rupawan Baekhyun yang cantik alami dan berlanjut dengan pakaian yang dikenakan gadis tersebut. Senyum gelinya tidak bisa ia tahan lagi seketika melihat betapa lucunya Baekhyun mengenakan pajama yang bergambar tokoh kartun favorite anaknya. Ia jadi teringat bagaimana dirinya yang terkejut saat mendapati tubuh mungil Jiwon tengah berdiri di anak tangga dan menatapnya dengan kedua matanya yang membulat lucu. Ia tahu saat itu anaknya tengah marah karena dirinya meninggalkan saat anak itu tertidur, namun ia juga tidak tahu jika sosok Baekhyun yang saat itu tengah pinsan didalam pelukannya mampu merubah raut wajah si kecil dengan keterkejutan yang mana memiliki arti berbeda. Terkejut dengan sosok Baekhyun yang mungkin saja itu adalah mommy-nya. Ia ingat betul bagaimana anak itu menyambutnya dengan serentetan pertanyaan yang jujur saja Chanyeol tidak dengan dan bahkan melupakannya dalam sekejap. Saat dirinya bingung mengenai pakaian yang akan dikenakan Baekhyun, Jiwon datang dengan box yang cukup besar dengan pita merah muda kepadanya. Ia cukup terkejut saat anaknya memberikan box tersebut kepadanya namun dirinya lebih terkejut seketika mendengar perkataan bocah cilik tersebut yang mengatakan jika pajama itu khusus untuk Baekhyun.

 _"Ji membelinya thaat Ji belmain belsama Mintheok aunty"_

 _"Ji membelinya? Untuk apa sayang?"_ Chanyeol dapat melihat bagaimana rupa Jiwon yang merona malu dengan kedua telapak tangan yang saling terkait.

 _"eung..Ji membeli itu untuk hadiah mommy. Daddy pelnah mengatakan jika mommy pulang Ji boleh membelikan hadiah untuk mommy"_

 _"Jadi ini untuk mommy?"_

 _"eung.."_ Jiwon hanya mengangguk polos mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat si surai merah tersebut tersenyum diam-diam.

Ia tidak menyangka jika apa yang dikatakannya dulu membuat anaknya berpikiran seperti ini. Ia bahkan tidak menyangka jika Jiwon akan bersikap seperti ini kepada Baekhyun. Jiwon bukanlah anak yang terbuka, bukanlah anak yang active bahkan mudah tersenyum, anak itu bahkan jarang sekali berbicara. Ia menyadari hal itu karena dirinyalah yang menyebabkan Jiwon seperti ini. Ia tidak bermaksud membuat Jiwon menjadi sosok introvert hanya saja pekerjaan selalu melilitnya untuk lekas diselesaikan membuat dirinya perlahan menggeser posisi Jiwon yang selalu menjadi nomor satu. Tetapi hari ini ia melihat Jiwon yang berbeda, anak itu memang tidak banyak bicara dan bertingkah hanya saja senyuman dan tatapan Jiwon kepada Baekhyun yang tengah terlelap membuat hatinya lega sekaligus senang. Ia dapat melihat bagaimana tangan mungil Jiwon yang diam-diam menggenggam telapak tangan Baekhyun yang terasa sangat besar bagi si bocah.

Senyum manis ketika tangan mungil tersebut dapat merasakan kehangatan tangan Baekhyun dan tatapan mata kecil nan bulat tersebut yang sangat antusias meskipun hanya melihat Baekhyun yang terlelap. Ia bahkan mendapati Jiwon yang terlelap disamping Baekhyun ketika dirinya baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Hatinya berteriak senang dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat, meskipun pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Bukankah ini adalah awal yang baik?. Secara tidak langsung Jiwon telah mengklaim Baekhyun sebagai ibunya yang selama ini ia harapkan. Bukankah ini akan mempermudah Baekhyun untuk tetap tertahan didalam rumah ini?. Chanyeol tersenyum kemenangan dengan pemikiran singkatnya. Entah mengapa ia meyakini pemikiran singkatnya tersebut. entah mengapa ia yakin dengan adanya keberadaan Jiwon akan membuat Baekhyun semakin lama tertahan di mansion megahnya.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul sebelas lebih sepuluh menit. Chanyeol menyesap anggur merahnya sekali lagi sebelum dirinya beranjak meninggalkan kamar yang sekarang ini resmi menjadi milik Baekhyun. Ia berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan menecup kening gadis tersebut sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Selamat tidur sayang, ku harap kau tidak terkejut besok"

…

…

Suara gemerisik kegaduhan yang berasal dari dapur cukup membuat mansion Chanyeol bising di pagi hari. Para maid sibuk membersihkan beberapa kekacauan yang ada didapur sebelum sang tuan besar mereka bangun dan menceramahi mereka panjang lebar tentang kebersihan mansion kebanggannya. Dua maid lainya sibuk berlarian kesana kemari hanya sekedar untuk menutup pintu, menghindari si tuan muda mereka agar tidak keluar sebelum mandi sementara tiga maid lainnya sama sibuknya berlarian mengejar si tuan muda yang tadi sempat membuat kericuhan di dapur. Ya, tentu saja siapa lagi kalo bukan Jiwon yang berani mengacaukan dapur dengan menjatuhkan beberapa bahan makanan dan alat-alat dapur yang mudah dijangku si kecil tersebut.

Di usianya yang menginjak empat tahun, Jiwon semakin lincah dan tentunya bersemangat untuk mengacaukan mansion kebanggaan ayahnya ini. Semua orang tahu jika si kecil ini meskipun jarang berbicara dan pendiam namun jahilnya luar biasa. Jiwon memang tidak berteriak tetapi tingkahnya yang demi apa membuat ketiga maid yang sekarang ini tengah mengejarnya kewalahan. Bayangkan saja siapa yang tidak kewalahan menghadapi bocah berusia empat tahun yang berlarian dan sekarang tengah merangkak dibawah meja maupun kursi bahkan bersembunyi dibawah kolong tempat tidur. Ya Tuhan, mereka bahkan sempat berfikir apakah tuan besar mereka saat kecil juga sama lincahnya seperti si tuan muda? Mereka tidak dapat membayangkan jika hal itu merupakan fakta, mereka yakin maid yang merawatnya pasti lebih tangguh.

Sementara sang pemilik mansion malah duduk manis sofa yang terdapat dikamar Baekhyun. Mengabaikan kegaduhan yang hampir setiap hari mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Tetapi meskipun begitu ia tidak akan memarahi anaknya, karena apa? Tingkah anaknya tersebutlah yang membuatnya diam-diam mengulum senyum melihat semua orang kewalahan menghadapi Jiwon-nya itu. Pajama yang terbuat dari kain katun dengan warna merah hati tersebut menambahkan kesan sexy si surai merah, tentunya setelah bagaimana suara dan wajah rupawan si Park tersebut yang setiap saat membuat kaum hawa bergairah. Lagi, matanya tidak pernah teralihan dari pemandangan yang tersaji didepannya. Pemandangan, dimana dirinya melihat Baekhyun yang menggeliat dengan berbagai gaya yang nampak lucu yang mana selalu membuat Chanyeol menahan pekikannya akan tingkah menggemaskan gadis tersebut.

Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah berbaring diatas ranjang kebesarannya. Ia mengambil tempat disamping tubuh Baekhyun dan meletakkan kedua tanganya disamping kepala gadis tersebut, membuat Baekhyun terkurung diantara lengan Chanyeol. Mata nakalnya dengan nikmat memandangi setiap jengkal bentuk rupa Baekhyun yang sekarang benar-benar terpampang jelas dihadapanya. Rupawan yang hampir tiga tahun ini membuatnya gila tidak dapat menyentuhnya secara bebas. Rupawan yang hampir membuatnya mati karena menahan hasrat. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan dirinya jika saja ia tidak lekas menemukan Baekhyun. Hingga tidak beberapa lama sepasang kelopak mata bagai bulan sabit saat tersenyum tersebut mulai terbuka yang mana mampu menarik perhatian si surai merah.

Chanyeol diam. Ia sengaja membiarkan gadis tersebut menyadari keberadaannya dengan sendirinya. Ia hanya ingin tahu apa yang akan Baekhyun lakukan jika mendapati dirinya tengah berada diatasnya, yah meskipun tidak sepenuhnya diatas Baekhyun. Bibir tebal yang mulanya menampakkan sebuah senyuman kini beralih menampakkan sebuah seringaian yang Baekhyun akui sebenarnya memang benar-benar 'panas' dalam kategorinya. Jika Chanyeol menduga Baekhyun akan meneriakinya tepat setelah membuka mata, maka dugaan tersebut salah. Sekarang yang ia lihat hanya sepasang mata yang menyerupai seekor _lost puppy_ tersebut sedang mengerjap lucu. Bibir yang berwarna merah muda alami yang sedang mengerucut dan kerutan didahi si gadis.

Oh kenapa Baekhyun begitu menggemaskan dan kelewatan menggairahkan jika sedang tidak dalam mode sadarkan diri. Sungguh, Chanyeol akan langsung menerjang gadis yang ada dibawahnya ini jika saja dirinya tidak ingat keadaan. Keadaan? Oh sejak kapan kau mengingat keadaan disekitarmu Park, kau bahkan sering mencium Baekhyun paksa dan bahkan terakhir kali kau mencium gadis tersebut di kamar mandi umum. Sungguh, itu keadaan yang sama sekali tidak elit Park.

"Ugh..aku dimana? Dan kau siapa?"

Wow begitu ampuhnya kah efek obat bius milik Sehun hingga membuat orang lupa dan mungkin amnesia. Chaneol menatap datar Baekhyun yang masih mengerjapkan matanya. Ia perlu sedikit waktu agar gadis itu sepenuhnya kembali sadar. Tetapi jika hal itu tidak kunjung terjadi, maka ia akan datang ke apartemen Sehun dan kembali menyuruh laki-laki tersebut untuk membuat ramuan yg membuat Baekhyun jatuh cinta padanya. Pemikiranmu konyol sekali Tuan Park. Mata bulan sabit tersebut beberapa saat kemudian berhasil membulat dan-

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI PARK CHANYEOL"

-berteriak.

Baekhyun menatap sekelilingnya dan menyadari jika dirinya tengah berada ditempat asing dengan Chanyeol berada diatasnya. Diatasnya? Oh Tuhan, semoga saja kau tidak telanjang Byun.

"Aku tidak menyentuhmu nona Byun jadi kau tenang saja. Kau masih perawan kok"

 _What the…_

Kenapa laki-laki ini frontal sekali. Ya Tuhan rasanya Baekhyun ingin sekali melempar Chanyeol di candela ini dan mengubur tubuhnya disudut halaman rumahnya. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki itu mengatakan hal frontal seperti itu dalam keadaan seperti ini. Baekhyun jadi merona sendiri.

"Le-lepaskan aku. Aku harus pergi" Baekhyun memalingan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan Chanyeol. Ia tidak bisa menatap Chanyeol lebih lama lagi, ia takut jika dirinya akan semakin merona.

"Mau pergi kemana? Rumahmu sekarang disini sayang"

"APA!" Chanyeol hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya menanggapi perkataan Baekhyun, mengabaikan bagaimana wajah Baekhyun yang menampakkan kekesalannya.

"Kau lupa dengan tadi malam? Kau-"

"Tadi malam? Apa yang terjadi tadi malam? Kau benar-benar tidak menyentuhku kan? Kau-"

"Tidak bisakah kau mendengarku terlebih dahulu" Baekhyun diam setelah si surai merah menatapnya intens.

"Tadi malam kita _dinner._ Kita berbincang banyak hal salah satunya mengenai kepindahanmu kesini"

"Kau tidak salah bicara Tuan Park? Sejak kapan aku menyetujuimu untuk tinggal disini hah!"

"Tapi kau bahkan sudah mendatangani kontrak itu nona Byun. Jangan berpura-pura lupa akan hal itu"

"Brengsek kau Park"

Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol hingga lelaki itu kini terduduk. Matanya kembali menatap tajam Chanyeol yang hanya ditanggapi seringaian menyebalkan.

"Aku sudah katakana jika aku tidak mau tinggal disini apapun terjadi Park"

"Dan aku tidak membutuhkan sebuah penolakan Byun"

"Kau"

Percuma menanggapi Chanyeol si keras kepala lebih baik ia membereskan barangnya dan lekas pergi dari kamar sialan ini. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya mencari tas yang tadi malam ia bawa namun tidak ada dimanapun.

"Kau taruh dimana tasku brengsek"

"Kau bisa mencarinya didalam lemari sayang"Baekhyun menatap sengit Chanyeol sebelum dirinya beranjak menuju lemari besar yang ada dikamar ini. matanya terbelak seketika dirinya membuka lemari dan mendapati pakaiannya dan beberapa keperluan lainnya yang ia bawa sudah terlipat rapi di lemari.

"Aku serius dengan pembicaraanku Byun dan sudah seharusnya kau menerima kenyataan jika sekarang kau itu milikku. Apapun yang terjadi kau tetap menjadi milikku"

"Sudah ku katakan berapa kali jika aku tidak mau tinggal bersamamu Park Chanyeol!"

"Katakan" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan mendapati wajah lelaki tersebut memerah. Kentara sekali jika Chanyeol tengah menahan amarah.

"Katakan kenapa kau menolakku Byun Baekhyun"

"Karena kau kejam kau tidak punya perasaan dan kau..kau merampas hidupku" Chanyeol diam, rahangnya mengeras namun dirinya tidak berbuat apapun dan membiarkan Baekhyun jatuh terduduk dengan isak tangis yang tidak dapat ditahan lagi.

"Kau seharusnya tidak seperti ini Chanyeol hiks..kau seharusnya tidak menawarkan cabang perusahaanmu itu pada ibu tiriku. Aku membenci ini Chanyeol hiks"

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun, mengabaikan rontaan yang dilontarkan padanya. Yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah kenyamanan untuk gadisnya. Ia merasakan itu, perasaan sakit yang dirasakan Baekhyun sakit yang bagi siapapun tidak ingin mengalaminya. Ia tahu jalan yang diambilnya salah tapi hanya ini lah yg bisa ia lakukan. Tangan kananya kini bebas mengusap punggung Baekhyun, mencoba memberikan gadis tersebut kenyaman sementara bibirnya tidak berhenti untuk memberikan kecupan dipuncak kepala Baekhyun. Deru nafas yang terdengar tenang mengartikan bahwa gadis yang ada dipelukannya sudah kembali tertidu setelah beberapa menit dihabiskannya untuk menangis. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membaringkan kembali Baekhyun sebelum dirinya beranjak pergi.

"Maafkan, aku hanya ingin kau selalu berada disampingku Baekhyun. Hanya ini yang bisa membuatku lebih dekat denganmu"

…

…

Sepasang mata milik Oh Sehun sedaritadi tidak lelah mengikuti segala bentuk tingkah laku si Chanyeol kecil. Sementara Kim Jongin tampak sibuk sendiri dengan ponselnya dengan alasan membaca berita terkini, sungguh bagi Sehun itu adalah alasan paling konyol untuk Kim Jongin yang notabennya seorang pemalas, yakin jika sahabatnya itu sedang bertukar pesan dengan si mata bulat, Do Kyungsoo. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya jika menanyakannya pada Jongin. Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya ia sudah gemas dengan tingkah Jiwon yang berlari kesana kemari mengitarinya. Ia bahkan bisa menebak berapa kali bocah mungil tersebut mengitari sofa tempat duduknya, yang membuatnya heran apakah bocah itu tidak punya rasa lelah. Bahkan sekarang ia sudah melihat jika bocah tersebut tengah mengoceh panjang lebar di kursi kerja ayahnya.

Sehun bosan. Ia membenci dengan kegiatan yang namanya menunggu. Jika saja orang yang menyuruhnya bukan orang yang memiliki kekuasaan yg lebih tinggi darinya mungkin ia langsung saja akan menendang pantat orang tersebut, namun sialannya orang itu adalah Chanyeol. Wow..mungkin tidak hanya pekerjaannya yg hilang tetapi nyawanya juga jika dirinya berani menendang pantat lelaki bersurai merah tersebut. Suara gesekan daun pintu dengan lantai berhasil menarik perhatiannya untuk segera menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut dan seketika ia disuguhi pemandangan wajah Chanyeol yang ia yakini sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik. Sesampainya dimeja kerja ia Chanyeol langsung mengangkat tubuh Jiwon tanpa rontaan yang dilontarkan bocah tersebut meskipun dirinya tahu bahwa ayahnya akan membawanya keluar dan menyerahkannya pada Jenny, maid pribadi bocah tersebut.

"Aku membenci membicarakan hal ini tetapi ini benar-benar harus kulakukan" celotehan Chanyeol yang bagi Sehun dan Jongin menyerupai remaja putus asa tersebut mampu memberikan arti tersendiri mengenai apa yang membuat atasan mereka itu berubah mood.

"Kau bisa menundanya hyung, lagi-"

"Aku tidak ingin menundanya lebih lama. Aku ingin cabang perusahaanku yang ada di China harus secepatnya kembali menjadi milikku"

"Hyung, aku hanya mengingatkan jika dirimu bukan lagi bocah berusia lima tahun yang merengek karena tidak dibelikan sebungkus lollipop" Sehun berusaha untuk tidak tertawa akan perkataan Jongin yang menyinggung sikap Chanyeol yang semaunya saja.

"Apa kau baru saja mengataiku Kim Jongin?" dari nada bicaranya memang terdengar datar namun yakinlah setiap kata yang terlontar tersebut tidak luput dari desisan yang tersembunyi serat akan sebuah kejengkelan.

"Aku tidak mengataimu tapi aku hanya mengingatkannya, Mr. Park" Oh yeah panggilan Jongin ang sengaja ditekankannya sedikit mengingatkan dan membayangkan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Membayangkan bagaimana Baekhyun yang ada dibawahnya memanggil dirinya _Sir_ diiringi dengan desahan tertahan sarat akan siksaan seksual. Dan bagaimana wajah Baekhyun yang berpeluh. Ugh..Chanyeol yakin ia akan basah seketika bahkan sebelum memasuki Baekhyun.

Ekhem..Park sedikit mengingatkan jika dirimu sekarang tengah menghadiri rapat dengan anak buahmu sendiri. Jadi sudah sepantasnya kau tidak berfikir yang aneh-aneh mengenai gadis yang kini tengah terlelap disalah satu kamar mewahmu dan yang lebih penting kau harus bisa mengendalikan ereksimu yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai tegang. Ya Tuhan bagaimana mungkin gadis mungil itu bisa memberikan pengaruh yang besar terhadap kerja organ dalam tubuhmu Park Chanyeol. Apa yang akan dikatakan orang jika sampai melihatmu tegang hanya karena sekali tatap.

"Aku akan pulang jika disini hanya untuk melihat senyum mesummu hyung" ucapan Sehun yang terdengar datar berhasil membawanya kesadarannya kembali. Ia berdehem dan kembali menatap kedua manusia yang tengah duduk didepannya.

"Kim Jongin apa kau sudah mendapatkan informasi mengenai Byun Baekboom?"

"Hm, kau tenang saja hyung aku sudah mencarinya sejak kau berencana membawa Baekhyun kesini"

"Dan kau?" tatapan Chanyeol beralih kearah Sehun.

"Aku sudah menyiapkannya. Min Seok noona akan kesini dua hari lagi, sekarang ia sedang berada di Korea"

"Korea?"

"Ya, dia mengatakan jika dia pernah melihat salah satu kapsul yang kau berikan itu padaku. Makanya ia ke Korea sekaligus ke makam suaminya"

"Bagus. Semakin cepat kau menyelesaikan kapsul itu maka akan semakin cepat pula aku menjebloskan dia ke penjara"

"Kau yakin jika kematian bibi Park karena ulah Song Hana? Jangan bertindak gegabah tanpa sebuah kepastian hyung. Ia bisa saja menyerang balik kita dengan surat transaksi yang menyatakan jual beli ini"

"Ia tidak akan berani melakukan hal itu Kim Jongin"

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa kau lupa jika dirinya juga ikut campur dalam hal ini dan lagi aku memiliki saksi yang lebih kuat tentang bagaimana bisa perusahaan Byun dialih tangankan kepadanya"

"Kau harus memiliki _plan B_ jika kau belum mengetahui bahwa Kim Jondae sekarang bekerja dibawah perintah Song Hana" ucapan Sehun barusan berhasil menarik atensi Chanyeol sepenuhnya. Laki-laki tersebut menampakkan raut bingungnya akan perkataan Sehun mengenai sosok Kim Jongdae.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kim Jongdae, sekarang menjadi asisten pribadi Song Hana selain Nam Taehyun sekaligus tangan kanan wanita sialan itu"

"Anggota keluarganya yang mendadak hilang yang ternyata menjadi salah satu target sandera Song Hana menjadi pilihat terakhir dirinya mengabdi pada wanita itu" Sehun melirik Kim Jongin dengan satu tarikan senyum tipis, bangga akan dirinya yang mampu membantu sahabatnya itu dengan informasi yang ia dapatkan di sela-sela kesibukannya menjadi dokter.

"Jadi kita harus memiliki rencana baru untuk mengusung Song Hana dibalik jeruji hyung"

Chanyeol cukup tercengang akan informasi yang disampaikan Sehun dan Kim Jongin. Ia masih belum mempercayai hal itu. Kim Jongdae, orang yang sudah berjanji akan membantunya untuk menjebloskan Song Hana ke penjara kini berbalik arah berlawanan dengan dirinya. Dalam hal ini ia tidak akan menyalahkan Jongdae, ia tahu ini karena murni situasi yang memaksa laki-laki tersebut memilih jalan yang berlawanan dengan dirinya. Benar kata Sehun ia harus memiliki rencana lagi untuk menyeret perempuan lintah itu hingga dibalik jeruji. Apapun yang terjadi ia harus menjebloskannya. Meracuni ibunya adalah dosa yang tak terampuni olehnya, erbuatan Song Hana benar-benar sudah kelewatan hanya karena untuk mendapatkan sebuah kekuasaan. Ia yakin jika kematian nyonya Byun mungkin juga oleh ulah tangan Song Hana. Mungkin ia juga perlu menyelidiki kematian nyonya Byun.

"Kim Jongin, selidiki kematian nyonya Byun juga"

…

…

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar Baekhyun. Tubuhnya yang masih terlapisi sepasang pakaian kerja membuat lelaki tersebut tampak begitu mempesona. Dua kancing kemejanya sudah terbuka bersamaan dengan dirinya yang menanggalkan jas abu-abunya. Kedua telapak tangannya tersembunyi dengan apiknya didalam saku celananya dan kedua matanya menatap malas Baekhyun yang duduk meringkuk bersandar di dasbor ranjang. Sejak kedatangannya dua puluh menit yang lalu ia sudah disambut Bibi Han mengenai Baekhyun yang tidak mau menelan makan malamnya barang sedikitpun. Mau tidak mau ia harus lekas mengunjungi gadis tersebut, mengabaikan rasa lelahnya dengan urusan kantor. Dan benar saja, makan yang mungkin saja sudah mendingin sejak tadi masih tergeletak rapi diatas nakas sementara Baekhyun hanya duduk terdiam. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Baekhyun untuk mencoba melancarkan aksinya membujuk gadis itu untuk makan.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakannya? Apa kau tidak menyukainya?" tidak ada sahutan. Gadis tersebut masih bertahan dalam keterdiamannya. Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun yang memandang kedepan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Baekhyun. Kau harus makan aku tidak ingin kau sakit-"

"Aku ingin pulang" suara Baekhyun yang terdengar lirih tersebut mampu menyulut amarah Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah berada dirumahmu Baek"

"Ini bukan rumahku. Aku tidak pernah memiliki rumah yang akan mengurungku seharian penuh" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata sayunya. Jujur ia sudah lelah dengan segala pemberontakan yang selama seharian ini ia lakukan. Berbagai cara telah ia lakukan agar bisa melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar ini. Namun selalu saja dirinya tertangkap dan kembali terkurung disini.

"Rumahmu disini Byun Baekhyun. Jangan membuatku marah lebih dari ini Byun"

Baekhyun tidak mengindahkan perkataan Chanyeol yang terdengar seperti membentaknya. Tatapan matanya fokus pada sebuah kunci yang tergeletak secara Cuma-Cuma diatas meja didekat sofa. Ia melirik Chanyeol melalui sudut matanya mencoba mengantisipasi Chanyeol agar tidak menyadari pergerakannya untuk mengambil benda tersebut. Chanyeol yang mengetahui gelagat Baekhyun tersebut kian menambah emosinya yang semakin memuncak. Dapat ia lihat bagaimana Baekhyun yang meliriknya, mencoba membodohinya dengan sikap tenangnya agar tidak menyadari gerak gerik gadis tersebut. Chanyeol diam ia mencoba untuk lebih menahan emosinya agar tidak bertindak kelewat batas.

"Ambilkan boneka itu, aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa memeluk sesuatu"

 _Mencoba membodohiku sayang._

Chanyeol tahu ini adalah salah satu bagian siasat Baekhyun mencoba untuk kabur. Dan benar saja, ketika dirinya sudah berada diseberang ranjang gadis tersebut berlari sekencangnya meraih kunci dan beralih menuju satu-satunya pintu keluar berhasil, ia mendapatkan kunci itu sekarang ada digenggamannya. Namun ketika dirinya mencoba untuk memasukkan kunci tersebut kedalam lubang tiba-tiba tubuhnya tertarik kebelakang menumbuk tubuh Chanyeol yang telah mendekapnya erat.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala Byun. Kau tahu bagaimana diriku saat diliputi amarah dan gairah"

"Lepaskan aku bajingan, tangan kotormu tidak pantas menyentuh tubuh suciku" Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar hinaan yang terlontar dari bibir Baekhyun.

SREET

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tatkala ia mendengar suara robekan kain dan setelah itu ia menyadari jika kain yang menutupi tubuhnya dibagian depan telah terkoyak abis oleh tangan beringas Chanyeol, menampakkan tali bra berwarna hitam pekat sekaligus dadanya. Tidak sampai berhenti disitu, kedua tangannya kini telah berhasil berada digenggaman tangan Chanyeol. Kini laki-laki tersebut sibuk meraih dasi yang tergeletak diatas sofa. Baekhyun takut jika apa yang dipikirkannya selama ini akan terjadi, ketakutan dimana dirinya akan menyerah dibawah kuasa gairah laki-laki bermarga Park. Ketakutannya kian bertambah ketika dirinya merasakan pergelangan menyatu dalam sebuah ikatan kain yang mana kain itu adalah dasi yang sekarang ini telah terkait erat dengan tiang. Tuhan, ini lebih dari sekedar kejam untuk dirinya.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak lebih keras kepala Byun, tetapi kau mengabaikannya"desisan Chanyeol yang mana mampu membuat semua orang ketakutan tak membuatnya berhenti untuk terus memberontak.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Park? Lepaskan aku sekarang juga brengsek!"

"Diam dan nikamti saja Byun. Kau milikku dan aku berhak melakukan apapun pada tubuhmu"

Air mata tidak bisa ia tahan lagi ketika tubuh bagian bawahanya merasakan dinginnya pendingin ruangan menerpa kulitnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat, mencoba untuk menahan desahannnya tatkala merasakan sentuhan tangan Chanyeol berada dikedua pahanya.

"Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya sebuah amarah bercampur dengan gairah"

Baekhyun diam, percuma dirinya memberontak jika keadaan tubuhnya saja sudah sulit hanya sekedar untuk memukul. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang Chanyeol lakukan dibelakang sana namun sedetik kemudian ia merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa didaerah organ intimnya ketika sesuatu tengah memasukinya. Disaat itulah ia tahu, jika dirinya bukan lagi gadis baik-baik. Dirinya telah kotor, bagai seorang pelacur yang diperjual belikan hanya sekedar untuk memuaskan hasrat sang dominan. Ya Tuhan bagaimana bisa hidupnya berakhir seperti ini.

"Menangislah, itu tidak akan membuatku berhenti untuk menyetubuhimu"

Tubuh mungilnya terdorong kedepan seiring dengan tusukan kejantanan Chanyeol didalam tubuhya yang kian cepat. Munafik jika dirinya tidak merasakan bagaimana kenikmatan itu menggerayangi tubuhnya, membuat aliran darahnya berdesir hebat ketika tusukan demi tusukan menghantam titik kenikmatan dan jangan lupakan kedua telapak tangan Chanyeol yang bebas menggenggam, meremas payudaranya yang bergelantung bebas dengan tempo yang tidak teratur.

"Akh..akhss"

"Y-ya mendesahlah untukku sayang"

Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mendesah dan mendesah menikmati perlakukan Chanyeol kepada tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya yang terikat dan kedua kakinya yang sudah tak mampu menompang tubuhnya membua dirinya pasrah dengan apapun yang Chanyeol lakukan. Ia bahkan menerima ciuman Chanyeol yang terkesan kasar dan menggebu-gebu. Kedua matanya terpejam erat seiring dengan tusukan Chanyeol yang kembali kian cepat. Suara geraman Chanyeol yang demi apa terdengar sexy mampu membuat tubuhnya merespon sedikit demi sedikit gerakan Chanyeol, hingga tidak beberapa lama puncak kenikmatan tersebut menyambut keduanya.

"Akhhhhh.."

Deru nafas keduanya kian bersahutan. Ribuan kecupan Chanyeol daratkan diatas punggung Baekhyun hingga menimbulkan warna ungu kemerahan dibeberapa tempat. Bunyi pelepasan penyatuan keduanya menjadikan arti bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan sudah usai. Suara kancing celana yang tertutup dan kebebasan pada kedua tangannya tidak mampu membuat kepalanya kembali mendongak hingga sampai bunyi pintu tertutup. Chanyeol baru saja meninggalkannya dalam keadaan telanjang dan menangis dalam diam. Lelaki tersebut bahkan tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun dan langsung meninggalkannya. Baekhyun kembali tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi pada dirinya. Ia menarik tubuhnya bersandar ditembok dan kembali meringkuk seperti sebelum Chanyeol mendatanginya.

Oh Tuhan, ini benar-benar kejam untuk dirinya lebih kejam dibanding disaat Tuhan telah mengambil nyawa ibunya. Kenapa ia bisa berakhir seperti ini? apa yang baru saja Chanyeol lakukan kian menambah buruk dirinya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini. Rasa malu kini kembali menggerayangi tubuh dan perasaannya. Rasa malu akan dirinya yang tidak dapat menjaga tubuhnya, tidak mampu menjaga kehormatannya sebagai seorang perempuan. Ia bahkan sudah tidak memiliki gairah hidup lagi. Ia tidak mampu menampakkan dirinya lagi untuk menyapa indahnya dunia. Suara tangisannya kian mengeras membuat siapapun yang mendengarkannya seolah mampu merasakan bagaimana perasaannya yang tergores kesakitan. Ia tidak dapat menerima ini semua. Apa yang telah terjadi begitu membuatnya putus asa. Ia tidak bisa hidup dengan tubuh kotor seperti ini. Ia yakin pasti ayah dan ibunya akan merasa malu memiliki anak seperti dirinya yang tidak mampu menjaga diri. Mungkin akan lebih membeci dirinya jika ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya . Tidak, itu tidak akan terjadi sebelum dirinya berhasil menemukan saudara laki-lakinya. Hanya dia yang mampu membuatnya tenang namun hingga sekarang ia tidak berjumpa dengan saudaranya. Baekhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua kakinya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan esok. Ia hanya mampu berharap jika semua ini hanyalah sebagian mimpi buruknya.

 **To Be Continued**

 **06 Desember 2016 01.28 A.M**

 **Baekbo99 Present**

NC Perdanaku guys wkwkw:v aku tahu chapter ini ngga ada feel nya sama sekali, aku ngrasain itu soalnya aku nulis juga pas ngga ada feelnya. Makasih yang udah sempet ngisi kotak review. Aku ngga bisa bales review kalian satu satu atau nyebutin nama kalian tapi aku udah baca kok review lkalian yang kadang bikin aku senyum sendiri wkwkwk:v

Oke itu aja moga chapter ini cukup memuaskan untuk kalian. **Budayakan review guys, hargai tulisan author yang jauh dari kata baik ini:v**

 _ **p.s : jan lupa isi kotak review nya hihi^^**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Sensual Caresses**

 **Main Cast:**

 **B** yun **B** aekhyun

 **P** ark **C** hanyeol

 **K** ris **W** u

 **Genre:**

 **R** omance, **a** ngst, **h** urt, little bit action

 **Rated:**

M

 **Song Recommended:**

Paradise Lost (Gain), Gangsta (Kehlani), Give You What You Like (Avril Lavinge)

…

 **WARNING : MATURE CONTENS, little bit BDSM**

 **DON'T LIKE GS DON'T READ**

Summary:

Byun Baekhyun gadis berusia 23 tahun yang mau tidak mau harus tinggal bersama Park Chanyeol setelah dirinya sadar akan jaminan sebuah perjanjian konyol laki-laki tersebut. Terjebak akan gairah, dendam yang tersembunyi, cinta dan obsesi yang membuat perasaanya tak menentu.

…

…

Chanyeol ingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Baekhyun dulu. Saat itu dirinya baru berusia tujuh belas tahun, dirinya yang baru saja menduduki bangku kelas dua SMA. Ia terpaksa menyetujui ajakan kedua orangtuanya untuk pergi ke pesta pernikahan sahabat kedua orangtuanya. Awalnya ia sempat melakukan pemberontakan terhadap paksaan kedua orangtuanya ditambah lagi Yoora, saudara perempuannya itu yang selalu mengoceh panjang lebar tentang para gadis-gadis cantik akan datang ke pesta. Ia bahkan mengurung dirinya dikamar selama sepuluh menit sebelum berangkat. Ketika dirinya kehilangan keberadaan kedua orang tuanya ditengah lautan manusia didalam ballroom ia merasa seolah dirinya telah ditinggalkan untuk selamanya. Ia panic dirinya entah mengapa mendadak bingung, seharusnya disaat seperti itu ia akan bergegas mencari keberadaan kedua orang tuanya bukan malah berdiri bengong dengan tatapan kosong. Chanyeol selalu meruntuki kebodohannya setiap kali ia mengingat hal itu. Namun disitulah ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Gadis kecil yang mengenakan gaun merah muda dengan tatanan rambut tergerai sebatas untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol merasa bodoh dan kosong ketika Baekhyun kecil menghampirinya. Kedua mata sabit milik Baekhyun adalah hal yang paling ia sukai setelah bibir merah muda nan tipis milik Baekhyun. Entah mengapa setiap kali ia menatap sepasang mata sabit itu dirinya seolah merasakan detakan jantungnya yang menggebu-gebu. Chanyeol tahu itu dan Chanyeol tidak dapat mengelak jika dirinya menyukai Baekhyun kecil yang mungkin saja saat itu baru berusia dua belas tahun.

 _"Oppa mencari siapa?"_

 _"O-oh a-aku mencari kedua orang tuaku. A-apa kau melihatnya?"_

 _"Namanya siapa? Mungkin Baekkie mengenal mereka?"_

 _"Chanyeollie"_

 _"Ibu"_

 _"Aigoo ternyata kau disini bersama Baekkie hm. Baekkie cantik sekali. Benarkan Chanyeollie?"_

 _"N-ne Baekkie cantik sekali"_

 _"Terimakasih bibi Park hihi_ _"_ _Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang sangat menggemaskan ketika sedang tersipu malu saat itu. Sepeninggalan Nyonya Park, Chanyeol lekas menunduk menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Baekhyun._

 _"Oppa boleh tahu siapa namamu?"_

 _"Eung..namaku Byun Baekhyun. Oppa?"_

 _"Park Chanyeol"_

 _"Oppa tampan sekali hihi_ _"_

Chanyeol tersenyum setiap kali. Ia mengingat pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun untuk yang pertama kali. Ia menjadi gemas sendiri melihat tingkah Baekhyun saat itu. Baekhyun benar-benar sosok yang polos dan lugu hingga berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali. Baekhyun yang banyak tersenyum dan sosok ceria kini tergantikan Baekhyun yang diam dan wajah pucat karena ulah gegabahnya. Ia bahkan melakukan hal ini entah karena ia mencintai Baekhyun kembali atau hanya karena sebuah obsesi. Munafik jika dirinya tidak merasakan sebuah penyesalan. Ia teramat menyesal akan semua siksaan yang ia lontarkan pada gadis mungil tersebut ditambah lagi sikapnya yang dengan seenaknya menyetubuhi Baekhyun. Ia waktu itu hanya kalap dan terbawa emosi karena tingkah Baekhyun.

Ia menatap tubuh ringkih gadisnya yang kini tengah duduk dengan menekuk kedua kakinya. Matanya yang menatap kosong dan penampilannya yang jauh dari kata baik membuat hatinya bak tercabik-cabik. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju satu-satunya ranjang yang digunakan Baekhyun dan menghampiri gadis tersebut. Namun ketika dirinya hendak menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya, gadis tersebut kembali melakukan pemberontakan disertai dengan untaian kata yang benar-benar memohok hatinya.

"Tolong..tolong jangan sentuh aku lagi. Kumohon jangan sentuh diriku yang kotor ini hiks.." meskipun setiap tepisan tangan Baekhyun tidak begitu kuat tetapi bagi dirinya tepisan tersebut adalah penolakan yang amat begitu menyakitkan. Baekhyun menolaknya dengan trauma yang mungkin saja akan selalu mengganggu pikiran gadis tersebut.

"Baekhyun…Baekhyun sayang_"

"Kumohon pergilah a-aku_"

"Ssttt..semua baik-baik saja sayang" Baekhyun diam, pelukan Chanyeol terasa hangat menjalar pada tubuhnya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang milik laki-laki bermarga Park tersebut. Air matanya yang hentinya mengalir seolah menemani dirinya akan kepasrahannya.

"Maafkan aku oke. Aku tahu aku salah, aku lepas kendali kemarin. Maafkan aku sayang"

"Kau hiks..kau melakukannya dengan keras"

"Aku tahu sayang maafkan aku ne. Aku akan mengabulkan apapun permintaanmu kecuali permintaanmu yang ini pergi dari sini" ucapan Chanyeol yang diiringi nada lembut didalamnya tampaknya mampu membuat tangis Baekhyun berhenti. Gadis tersebut mengusap air matanya dan berniat melonggarkan pelukannya. Namun tangan Chanyeol yang ada dipinggan dan belakang kepalanya menahan dirinya untuk bergerak menjauh dari laki-laki tersebut yang sekarang ini tengah bersandar di dashboard ranjang.

"Aku ingin pulang_"

"Tidak Baekhyun. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kembali kedalam neraka wanita itu"

"Dia ibuku_"

"Tiri Baekhyun. Apa kau masih tidak mempercayaiku mengenai surat jual diri itu?" Emosi Baekhyun kembali tersulut dan Chanyeol merasakannya melalui respond tubuh si mungil yang tiba-tiba menegang.

"Kenapa kau membeliku? Apa hanya karena kau ingin menjadikanku budakmu?"

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah ingin menjadikanmu budak Baekhyun. Aku menginginkanmu disini, bersamaku dan selamanya. Mengembalikan apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikmu"

"Tapi kau baru saja merebut mahkota berhargaku Park Chanyeol" Baekhyun berkata lirih seolah dirinya sudah tak memiliki tenaga untuk melawan kembali laki-laki yang mengaku berkuasa atas dirinya tersebut.

"Aku minta maaf soal hal itu" Baekhyun mendongak menatap wajah yang sialan menurutnya begitu rupawan dengan tatapan teduh dan seulas senyum tampan dibibirnya. Dan hal itu sedikit membuatnya gugup.

"K-kau bilang bawa neraka milik wanita itu. Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau mau mempercayaiku?" Baekhyun memisahkan dirinya dari Chanyeol, gadis tersebut ah ralat maksudnya wanita tersebut menarik selimut sebatas perutnya. Panggilan wanita terdengar lebih cocokkan disbanding gadis, melihat dirinya yang sudah tak perawan lagi.

"Tergantung. Jika hal ini bisa menguntungkan bagiku" Chanyeol menarik sudut bibirnya, merasa puas akan jawaban yang dilontarkan Baekhyun terhadapnya.

"Tentu saja ini akan sangat menguntungkan sayang. Menguntungkan antara kau dan aku" Baekhyun memicingkan matanya menatap Chanyeol. Di kepala mungilnya sudah tersimpan berbagai pemikiran kotor tentang apa yang selanjutnya dikatakan Chanyeol. Tanpa sadar wajahnya memerah seketika dirinya memikirkan perkataan Chanyeol yang mungkin saja berkaitan dengan kegiatan mereka kemarin. Sementara Chanyeol harus menahan tangannya yang sudah terkepal erat untuk tidak mencubit bahkan mencolek dagu manis milik Baekhyun.

"Apa yang akan kau katakana Park Chanyeol" Baekhyun masih bertahan dengan ketenangannya menghadapi Chanyeol berbalik dengan degup jantungnya yang sudah menggila akibat pemikirannya sendiri.

"Aku akan mengatakannya setelah keadaanmu membaik Baekkie"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal pada Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba melepaskan diri dan meninggalkannya yang tengah terdiam. Rona merah yang menjalar diwajahnya tidak dapat ia tutupi lagi akan panggilan sayang lelaki tersebut membuatnya terlihat jelas oleh Chanyeol. Ugh..sejak kapan dirinya mudah merona hanya karena laki-laki yang sialan sangat panas tersebut.

…

…

Sebuah Benz dengan warna silver tampak menempati halaman luas mansion Chanyeol sementara pemiliknya yang diketahui seorang Kris Wu sendiri kini sedang menunggu sang pemilik mansion dari ritual mandinya. Ini sudah hampir tiga puluh menit lamanya laki-laki bermarga Park tersebut mandi dan Kris sudah dilanda kebosanan yang tinggi. Mungkin level kebosanannya sudah berada dipuncaknya mengingat dirinya yang sudah terkapar dengan indahnya diruang tamu jangan lupakan segelas jus jeruk dan sepiring cookies yang sudah kandas ditelannya. Dan sekarang matanya merasakan kantuk yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba melandanya. Oke, dia tidak ingin berfikiran yang aneh-aneh pada Kim Suho si kepala dapur yang menyiapkan ini semua dengan menuduh laki-laki berpostur tubuh pendek tersebut memasukkan obat tidur. Hanya saja kantuk yang melandanya kini mulai dirasakannya setelah menelan habis hidangan yang ada. Lagi pula apa alasan laki-laki pendek tersebut memasukkan obat tidur kedalam minumannya. Tidak mungkin hanya karena mereka sering bertengkar karena alasan konyol si pendek itu meracuninya. _Well_ , meskipun itu kemungkinan terbesarnya.

"Tidak. Si pendek itu tidak mungkin memasukkan obat tidur didalam jus jerukku" Kris menggelengkan kepalanya menghalau beberapa pemikiran buruknya.

"Kau mengataiku pendek, naga gemuk?" Kris mendongakkan kepalanya seketika mendengar suara Suho berada didekatnya. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya menatap Suho bingung yang sekarang menampakkan raut tidak bersahabat.

"Siapa yang kau sebut naga gemuk hah?"

"Tentu saja kau, si naga gemuk tukang palak makanan"

"Hey aku tidak pernah melakukan tindakan perampasan makanan disini Kim Suho! Dan tolong jangan sebut aku naga gemuk. Aku ini sexy"

"Sexy, sexy, sexy jidatmu! kau itu tidak sexy tapi gemuk dan lagi kalau kau tidak datang pagi kesini hanya untuk makanan lalu apa hah? Kau bahkan kesini setiap pagi dan berhasil menguras isi dapurku, naga gemuk"

"Dasar pendek mulut ember. Kau itu tidak ada sopannya dengan rekan majikanmu ya. Sudahlah jika kau iri katakan saja, kau kan memang tidak sexy" Suho mencibir kesal akan perkataan Kris. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya bersiap ingin mematahkan tulang hidung Kris namun dirinya harus mengurungkan niatnya seketika menatap sepasang mata yang baginya menyerupai ekspresi permainan burung yang dikenal dengan nama 'Angry Bird'. Ia tidak takut hanya saja tinggi badannya yang cenderung pendek itu membuatnya tiba-tiba minder.

"Buat apa aku sopan pada orang yang setiap paginya selalu menguras isi dapur. Karena sikapmu itu tidak salah lagi kalau kau pantas disebut naga gemuk"

"Hey, berapa kali aku mengatakan padamu jika aku bukan_"

"Apa ini kegiatan rutin kalian setiap kali bertemu" Suara Baekhyun yang terdengar dari arah tangga tampaknya mampu membuat kedua laki-laki yang memiliki perbedaan tinggi badan mencolok tersebut terdiam seketika.

"Nona Baekhyun/Baekhyun"

"Posisi kalian nampak seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang memadu kasih" apa yang baru saja dikatakan Baekhyun sontak membuat Kris dan Suho menjauhkan diri masing masing meskipun masih diselingi lirikan tajam dari diri masing-masing. Baekhyun lagi-lagi harus menahan tawanya melihat tingkah dua orang yang ada didepannya ini.

Sudah hampir sepuluh menit lamanya ia berdiri diujung tangga. Niatnya ingin langsung pergi kedapur setelah mendapat izin dari sang pemilik mansion. Namun ketika dirinya melihat Kris yang tengah duduk dengan berbagai sumpah serapah yang keluar dari mulut pria tersebut ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi kedapur. Hingga pada akhirnya ia mendapati perdebatan sengit diantara Kris dan Suho yang menurutnya terlihat konyol sekaligus lucu disaat yang bersamaan. Ia menjadi terhibur sendiri hanya karena mendengar kalimat pedas yang keluar dari masing-masing mulut mereka. Ia harus menahan tawanya jika tidak ingin diantara mereka menyadari keberadaannya yang ada diujung tangga. Membiarkan dua manusia yang memiliki tinggi badan yang sangat mencolok tersebut menikmati perdebatan sengitnya.

"Jika kalian ingin melanjutkan acara kalian sebaiknya selesaikan setelah Suho menyiapkan sepiring nasi goreng untukku"

"TIDAKKK!" Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya geli menatap kedua laki-laki yang ada didepannya.

"Aku tidak melarang kalian untuk memadu kasih seperti tadi jadi_"

"Siapa yang sedang memadu kasih?" Suara Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang dari arah belakang Baekhyun mampu mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Baekhyun lagi-lagi harus menahan tawanya seketika melihat wajah kebingungan Chanyeol. Laki-laki tersebut menatap Baekhyun, Suho dan Kris secara bergantian, mencoba meminta penjelasan mengenai kalimat Baekhyun yang tadi sempat terpotong.

"Kepala dapurmu dan Kris"

"Oh"

"Tidak. Kami tidak memadu kasih, benarkan Kris?"

"Benar. Kami tadi hanya berbincang saja kok"

"Jika dilihat kalian yang sekarang ini, tampak seperti sepasang kekasih yang mencoba melindungi satu sama lain"

"Aku tidak keberatan jika kepala dapurku menjadi kekasihmu Kris"

"APA!"

Baekhyun melenggang pergi begitu saja setelah mendengar teriakan Suho dan Kris. Ia tidak dapat menjamin dirinya akan bisa menahan tawanya jika berlama-lama berada disana. Apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol bahkan mampu membuat perutnya sakit karena menahan tawa. Ia tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol memiliki selera humor yang hampir sama dengannya dan laki-laki tersebut bahkan mengucapkannya tanpa sebuah ekspresi sama sekali. Hanya tatapan datar, seolah semuanya tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Sementara itu Kris mengikuti Chanyeol yang sudah berlalu menuju ruang kerja laki-laki tersebut, tentunya setelah dirinya melontarkan tatapan tajam pada si kepala dapur dan dengan senang hati Suho membalasnya dengan tatapan sinis diiringi dengan sumpah serapah. Kris menempatkan dirinya di sofa yang ada diruang kerja Chanyeol, ia mengamati sang pemilik mansion yang kini tengah berkutat dengan MacBook dan ia menyadari ada yang berubah dari Park Chanyeol. Rambut.

"Hey, apa yang terjadi dengan dirimu sehingga kau mewarnai rambutmu menyerupai kakek tua Park" Chanyeol mendelik yang hanya ditanggapi dengan alis terangkat milik Kris.

"Ini style, Kris Wu"

"Tapi kau terlihat menggelikan Park"

"Katakan hal itu pada dirimu yang tidak mengganti warna rambutmu selama setahun"

" _Well_ , rambut pirang membuatku seperti seorang bule sungguhan"

"Kau bahkan menyerupai Stinky milik tetangga sebelah"

"Stinky?"

"Kucing tetanggaku"

" _Fuck you_ Park" Chanyeol menyeringai mendengar umpatan Kris yang dilontarkan kepadanya. Setelah dirinya mengirim e-mail kepada sekretaris pribadinya ia memfokuskan perhatiannya pada kedatangan Kris dikediamannya.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini Kris? Seingatku aku tidak memiliki undangan makan bersama denganmu" Kris mendengus. Ucapan Chanyeol tampak menyerupai si pendek Suho dan hal itu kemali membuatnya kesal terhadap si pendek Suho.

"Kau pikir aku datang kemari hanya untuk menerima undangan makan bersamamu dan hey perkataanmu benar-benar menggelikan Chanyeol"

"Lalu apa? Jangan katakan jika kau benar-benar tertarik dengan si Suho"

"Berhentilah berkata seperti itu Park. Aku datang kesini hanya ingin mengatakan jika aku akan berangkat ke China besok kau mungkin ingin menitipkan sesuatu begitu"

"Kenapa mendadak sekali?"

"Orang tua Zitao menyuruhku pulang dan mempersiapkan pernikahan kami"

"Tidak, mungkin lain kali saja"

"Oh ya apakah hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun_"

"Kami baru berdamai tadi pagi Kris dan aku sudah memberikannya izin untuk keluar dari kamarnya setelah membuat sebuah perjanjian"

"Perjanjian?"

" _Well,_ ini sebenarnya tidak bisa dikatakan sebuah perjanjian hanya saja kami akan melakukan sesuatu yang menguntungkan satu sama lain"

"Apakah ini berhubungan dengan Song Hana dan kematian Bibi Byun?"

"Tha's right"

"Semoga kau beruntung untuk meyakinkan bocah keras kepala itu Park"

…

…

Suho kini tampak duduk bersama Baekhyun diselimuti dengan kegelisahan. Bagaimana tidak gelisah ini sudah tiga puluh menit lamanya ia dipaksa duduk bersama sang nona besar dan mengabaikan anak buahnya yang sekarang tengah menunggu perintah darinya tetapi Baekhyun malah menyuruhnya duduk dan diam. Gadis mungil tersebut sedaritadi hanya menikmati nasi goring dan pasta yang secara langsung dibuatkan oleh si kepala dapur. Ia melarang maid lainnya untuk membantu Suho menyiapkan makanannya. Ia tidak memiliki maksud apa-apa ketika melakukan hal itu hanya saja dirinya ingin tahu bagaimana si kepala dapur tersebut memasak.

"Mr. Kim kenapa nasi gorengmu enak sekali tetapi ketika aku membuatnya tidak seenak ini?"

"M-mungkin nona t-tidak terlalu banyak menambahkan bumbu"

"Oh ya? Lalu mengapa kau berbicara tergagap seperti itu? aku kan tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu?" Suho hanya mengerjapkan matanya. Mulutnya masih tertutup rapat seolah dirinya enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Baekhyun. Ia baru saja akan menjawab sebelum suara Jongin terdengar memasuki ruang dapurnya.

"Baekhyun?"

"Oppa!" Dan Suho merasa harus berterimakasih kepada Jongin setelah ini karena sudah membuat sang nona besar melupakan dirinya. Diam-diam ia beranjak meninggalkan mereka berdua dan langsung memerintah anak buahnya untuk segera menyiapkan makan siang sang tuan besar.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Apa oppa tidak melihat jika aku sedang makan?"

"Bukan itu maksudku, hanya saja apakah Chanyeol_"

"Si merah jelek itu sudah mengizinkanku keluar dari kamar dengan syarat aku tidak boleh menyentuh gagang pintu utama mansion ini" Jongin hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Baekhyun. Ia tidak perlu bertanya siapa si merah jelek yang disebutkan Baekhyun karena ia yakin dua kata tersebut tidak lain dan tidak bukan bos besarnya sendiri, Park Chanyeol.

"Hey Jongin kau taruh dima-na_" Suara Sehun yang awalnya bersemangat ingin memarahi sahabatnya tersebut kian melemah seketika dirinya mendapati gadis yang beberapa hari lalu masuk dalam scenario permainan Chanyeol. Matanya mengerjap ketakutan ketika dirinya tidak sengaja melirik tangan Baekhyun yang sekarang tengah menggenggam erat garpu dan jangan lupakan mata bak bulan sabit tersebut melotot kearahnya.

"Hallo Mr. Will kita bertemu kembali" Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Senyuman Baekhyun mungkin bagi Jongin adalah senyuman yang amat menawan meskipun tidak lebih menawan dari kekasih mungilnya. Namun bagi Sehun senyuman Baekhyun berlipat kali lebih menyeramkan. Ia bahkan dapat melihat bagaimana kedua mata sipit gadis tersebut seolah memancarkan api balas dendam dan Sehun merasakan jika nyawanya sudah hampir diujung ambang kehidupan. Oke, ia tidak berlebihan tetapi inilah yang sekarang ada diotaknya untuk mendeskripsikan bagaimana dirinya sekarang ini.

"O-oh hallo nona Byun"

"Bagaimana kabarmu Mr. Will? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Oh Sehun tetap waspada. Meskipun Baekhyun tidak melakukan pergerakan apapun tetapi gadis itu mungkin saja sudah merencanakan sesuatu didalam kepala mungilnya untuk menghabisinya nanti. Sementara itu Kim Jongin hanya mengangkat alis sebelahnya, heran akan tingkah sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi aneh seperti ini.

"T-tentu saja baik. Apa kau tidak melihat diriku yang sekarang ini tengah berdiri dihadapanmu"

" _Well_ , sepertinya kau memang benar-benar baik-baik saja Mr. Will" Baekhyun mulai meninggalkan kursinya. Ia perlahan berjalan menuju tempat Oh Sehun berdiri, membuat laki-laki berkulit pucat tersebut perlahan berjalan mundur. Tuhan, sebentar lagi perang akan segera dimulai dan dirinya belum siap untuk menerima apa yang akan dilakukan gadis tersebut. Diam-diam dirinya mensyukuri dalam hati karena Baekhyun tidak membawa garpu yang tadi sempat membuatnya ketakutan.

"Y-ya tentu saja"

"Berarti hari ini aku bisa memukulmu sepuasku untuk memalas kelakuanmu tempo hari kan"

"A-apa maksudmu nona Byun? A-aku hanya mengikuti sebuah permainan Park Chanyeol"

"Dan sekarang kau harus mengikuti permainanku Oh Sehun, dasar brengsek. Manusia pucat jelek sialan. Aku tidak akan memberi ampun dirimu sebelum aku puas. KYAAAAA!"

Dan Oh Sehun mensyukuri dalam hatinya jika otaknya memiliki sedikit kewarasan untuk memperintah tubuhnya berlari menghindari Baekhyun. Sekarang ia tidak bisa berpikir lebih panjang lagi untuk bisa kabur menemui pintu utama rumah Chanyeol. Tetapi yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah bagaimana caranya menghindari gadis yang ada dibelakangnya ini. Dan karena otaknya kembali mendadak bodoh, ia hanya bisa mengitari ruang tamu dengan Baekhyun yang melontarkan seluruh sumpah serapah. Sekarang Jongin paham mengapa sahabatnya tersebut tadi sempat menegang hingga menampakkan wajah idiotnya. Itu karena Baekhyun dan dirinya ingat jika Oh Sehun sempat terlibat dalam permainan Chanyeol untuk menyalin tanda tangan Baekhyun tempo hari yang lalu. Bibirnya perlahan melengkung keatas menciptakan sebuah senyuman geli. Wajah Oh Sehun sekarang tampak berlipat kali lebih idiot dan konyal. Apa yang akan terjadi jika dirinya menyebarkan foto Oh Sehun yang ketakutan seperti sekarang ini di media social. Mungkin gelar Sehun sebagai dokter si tukang tebar pesona akan mendadak lenyap seketika. Jongin sekali lagi tersenyum bahkan kini dirinya tergelak melihat Baekhyun yang sekarang ini sudah berhasil menarik kerah belakang jas Sehun, hingga membuat laki-laki tersebut jatuh dengan tidak elitnya dilantai.

"Dasar tukang perayu ulung. Kau mencoba untuk melawanku ya" Pukulan demi pukulan Baekhyun lontarkan pada tubuh Oh Sehun yang sekarang ia duduki. Sementara laki-laki tersebut hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya.

"Ampun Baek, aku tidak bermaksud untuk melakukannya sungguh"

"Tapi kau bahkan sempat merayuku. Apa kau tidak pernah merasakan hantaman dikeningmu hah"

"Tidak. Aku berani bersumpah Baek"

"Ya Tuhan kau masih berkelit tentang hal itu. Aku bisa saja mematahkan lehermu Oh Sehun. Asal kau tahu saja aku ini ahli bela diri hakipdo" Oh Sehun membulatkan matanya terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka tubuh kecil Baekhyun ini ternyata memiliki bakat hakipdo. Sekarang ia menyesal menyetujui permintaan Chanyeol tempo hari lalu.

Sementara itu Jongin masih saja tergelak. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol dan Kris yang sekarang ini menganga tidak elitnya. Chanyeol seketika menajamkan penglihatannya ketika dirinya mendapati posisi Baekhyun yang baginya sangat menguntungkan untuk Oh Sehun. Karena demi apa posisi mereka seperti orang yang sedang bercinta. Ya Tuhan Chanyeol tidak yakin berapa kantung lagi kesabaran yang ia butuhkan agar dirinya tidak emosi melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang diluar bayangannya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya tidak sabaran menghampiri Baekhyun dan setibanya ia langsung mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun, memikulnya bak karung beras disertai umpatan Baekhyun yang entah itu dilontarkan padanya atau untuk Sehun. Tetapi yang terpenting mereka sudah berpisah dan Chanyeol lega, ia tidak perlu merasakan sesak dibagian tubuh bawahnya. Percayalah, jika dirinya melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah entah itu merona ataupun sedang marah ereksi akan langsung menegang dan siap untuk disentuh.

"Syukurlah Chanyeol hyung lekas datang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika Baekhyun tidak berhenti memukulku"

"Ya Tuhan, kau lucu sekali Oh Sehun. Melihat wajahmu yang ketakutan konyol benar-benar membuat perutku sakit karena tertawa haha"

Oh Sehun mencibir kesal Jongin yang masih menertawakannya. Ia berjalan mengabaikan Jongin yang masih saja tertawa dan menghampiri Kris. Sementara itu Chanyeol menempatkan Baekhyun diatas sofa dan mengurung gadis tersebut dengan lengan dan tatapan tegas miliknya yang seketika membuat Baekhyun diam tidak berceloteh. Sungguh Chanyeol ingin sekali tertawa melihat tingkah Baekhyun sekarang tetapi ketenangan Baekhyun lebih penting agar dirinya dapat menyampaikan sesuatu pada gadis itu.

"Baekhyun..tenanglah"

"…"

"Jika kau terus bergerak, aku tidak yakin bisa menyampaikan sesuatu padamu"

"Apa kau akan memberitahuku tentang ibuku?"

"Ya tapi aku butuh dirimu yang tenang bukan dirimu yang seperti gadis bar-bar" Baekhyun mendelik tajam kearah Chanyeol namun setelah itu ia memperbaiki cara duduknya dan memfokuskan tatapannya pada Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu dimana kakakmu berada?"

"Tentu saja. Ia berada di Jepang untuk mengurusi cabang perusahaan ayah disana"

"Apa kau sudah menemuinya semenjak masa wisudamu?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia jadi bingung sendiri akan Chanyeol hyang tiba-tiba membicarakan kakaknya.

"Kenapa kau sekarang menanyakan kakaku? Seharusnya kau menceritakan ibuku bukan malah menanyakan tentang kakakku"

"Karena hal ini lebih penting dibanding membicarakan wanita pelacur itu" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang menjelekkan ibu tirinya. Namun ketika dirinya ingin memaki laki-laki tersebut suara Chanyeol menghentikannya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak percaya begitu saja pada wanita itu Baek"

"Apa maksudmu Park?"

"Kau ini benar-benar polos atau bodoh hah"

"Kau_"

"Kau mempercayai begitu saja ucapan Song Hana itu sama saja kau membuang dirimu menjauh dari keberadaan kakakmu"

"…" tidak ada niatan Baekhyun untuk membalas perkataan Chanyeol. Gadis tersebut hanya diam menyimak apa yang akan Chanyeol katakana selanjutnya.

"Kau tidak akan percaya ini Baek meskipun ini adalah kenyataan"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kakakmu tertahan dirumah sakit jiwa selama tiga tahun"

"APA?!"

Baekhyun membelakkan matanya menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya. Apa yang dikatakan laki-laki tersebut sungguh sulit sekali untuk dipercaya. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi, kakaknya tidak mungkin berada didalam rumah sakit jiwa. Ia bahkan tidak pernah mendapati kakaknya yang bertingkah aneh. Terakhir kali ia berjumpa dengan Byun Baekbeom ia tidak melihat tanda keanehan yang terdapat pada laki-laki tersebut hanya saja wajah saudaranya saat itu begitu pucat dan Baekbeom mengaku jika dirinya sedang tidak sehat dan lebih parahnya ia percaya begitu saja. Ia harus memastikan ini dengan sendirinya dan mempercayai Chanyeol tidak ada salahnya kan. Lagi pula Chanyeol memiliki alasan lain 'membelinya' selain untuk memenuhi obsesi laki-laki tersebut.

 **TBC**

 **31 Desember 2016 11:12 P.M**

 **Baekbo99 Present**

Hallo apa kabar kalian readers setiaku? Aku harap kalian baik-baik saja dan tidak bosan menunggu cerita ini. Btw selamat tahun baru yak, maaf aku baru bisa publish SC sekarang ditengah kesibukan persiapan UAS hehe^^ Doa kan lancar yak gaes UAS nya biar bisa cepet update lagi/nyengir/Maafin aku juga ngga bisa nyebutin nama kalian satu satu yang udah review makasih. Aku bacanya jadi ketawa sendiri lho liat review kalian yang emes banget sama Chan wkwkw:v aku harap chapter ini kalian puas dengan perubahan hubungan keduanya dan terungkap siapa sih yang disembunyiin Song Hana dirumah sakit jiwa.

Untuk yang udah baca story ku **Hold Me Back** makasih udah baca dan review story ku yang itu. Aku tahu itu masih abu-abu banget ceritanya dan yakin bikin kalian pusing jungkir balik/plakk/ aku emang sengaja bikin kek gitu soalnya rencananya mau ku bikin chapter tapi karena banyak yang minta oneshot, mungkin ceritanya mau aku bikin seri aja. Jadi intinya itu nanti akan aku buat oneshot tapi isinya flashback hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sekaligus sequelnya. Aku harap **Hold Me Back** tidak membuat kalian mual gaes/plakk/

Terakhir **review juseyo,** kalian follow favorite ceritaku ngga bakal lengkap tanpa sebuah jejak dilapakku gaes. Satu kata adalah dorongan semangat bagi seorang author tersendiri gaes. Ada yang butuh contack person langsung cek bio ku ya aku juga baru update bioku kok.

 _ **p.s kotak review nya jan lupa keisi gaes**_

 _ **p.s.s silent readers cepet nampakin diri yak biar kita bisa kenalan hehe/plakk/**_

 _ **p.s.s.s jan follow favorite jika tidak berani meninggalkan jejak**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Sensual Caresses**

 **Main Cast:**

 **B** yun **B** aekhyun

 **P** ark **C** hanyeol

 **K** ris **W** u

 **Genre:**

 **R** omance, **a** ngst, **h** urt, little bit action

 **Rated:**

M

…

 **WARNING : MATURE CONTENS, little bit BDSM**

 **DON'T LIKE GS DON'T READ**

Summary:

Byun Baekhyun gadis berusia 23 tahun yang mau tidak mau harus tinggal bersama Park Chanyeol setelah dirinya sadar akan jaminan sebuah perjanjian konyol laki-laki tersebut. Terjebak akan gairah, dendam yang tersembunyi, cinta dan obsesi yang membuat perasaanya tak menentu.

…

…

Kris menatap lamat passport keberangkatannya ke China. Tangan kananya terdapat anggur merah yang sudah gelas ketiga yang ia teguk. Pikirannya rumit mengenai perasaannya yang ragu untuk kembali ke tanah kelahirannya. Ia bukan ragu karena tidak mencintai Tao lagi, tetapi ia ragu akan perasaannya sebagai seorang kakak. Baekhyun, gadis mungil dengan mata sipit bak bulan sabit dan bibir tipis dengan garis melengkung indah ketika tersenyum, mampu membuat gejolak dalam dirinya bangkit untuk memiliki gadis tersebut. Memiliki dalam arti sebagai seorang adik. Ia tidak memiliki perasaan lebih pada Baekhyun tetapi ketika dirinya menatap wajah polos Baekhyun ia merasa melihat sosok yang dirindukannya. Sosok gadis yang merangkap sebagai adik kandungnya. Sosok… _Ye Hwa_.

Wu Ye Hwa adik kandungnya yang meninggal tiga tahun lalu karena kelainan jantung. Adik kecilnya yang saat itu baru saja memasuki umur dua puluh tahun harus meninggalkan dirinya tanpa sebuah ucapan selamat tinggal. Adik kecilnya yang selama ini mengerti dirinya akan tingkah polosnya. Adik kecilnya yang sangat menggemaskan ketika menangis. Adik kecilnya yang sangat-sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun. Ia sudah sekuat hati untuk berusaha mengabaikan Baekhyun agar tidak mempengaruhinya agar tidak berbuat lebih. Tetapi kejadian hari ini membuatnya berubah total. Emosi dan keinginan yang sudah lama terpendam dalam hatinya menguar, mendorong sebuah tekat untuk memiliki Baekhyun kembali kepadanya. Ia tahu ini hanyalah sebuah obsesi belaka akibat dirinya yang masih tidak rela ditinggalkan Ye Hwa. Tetapi ia tidak bisa menghindari hal ini lebih lama lagi, apalagi mengetahui niat Chanyeol yang ingin mengurung Baekhyun selamanya tanpa sebuah status membuat tekatnya bulat untuk membawa Baekhyun hidup bersamanya dan Tao.

Tao? Mengingat wanita itu membuatnya kembali dilanda keraguan. Wanita itu tahu apa yang dipikirkannya setiap kali dirinya berbicara mengenai Baekhyun. Dulu ketika wanita itu marah saat dirinya membicarakan Baekhyun ia pikir itu karena cemburu, namun dirinya dikejutkan oleh pengakuan wanita tersebut mengenai kemarahannya.

" _Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Kau berniat membawa Baekhyun untuk tinggal bersama kita Kris. Apa kau pikir Baekhyun tidak memiliki kehidupan hah? Apa kau pikir Baekhyun akan bahagia jika kau membawanya pergi bersama kita? Pikirkan juga persahabatanmu dengan Chanyeol Kris. Jangan merusaknya hanya karena obsesimu"_

Ia bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan Chanyeol ketika obsesi itu menguasai dirinya. Jika bukan karena perkataan Tao mungkin sekarang dirinyalah yang membawa Baekhyun pergi dan menghadapi kemurkaan Chanyeol. Kris memejamkan matanya sejenak, tangan kanannya meraih sebuah figura yang berisikan potret Ye Hwa yang tengah tersenyum. Begitu cantik dan menggemaskan seperti Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar merindukan Ye Hwa hingga rasanya seperti mati. Ia menginginkan Ye Hwa kembali tetapi…semuanya mustahil

"Tidak..aku tidak bisa

…

…

Baekhyun berusaha untuk memejamkan matanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Jam dinding yang menggantung di dalam kamarnya sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas itu artinya sudah hampir dua jam lamanya ia mencoba untuk tidur namun selalu gagal. Apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol tadi siang diruang kerja kini memeuhi otaknya. Mengenai kakaknya, ibu tirinya dan penawaran yang dilontarkan laki-laki tersebut.

 _"Aku akan membantumu mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikmu, tetapi dengan satu syarat" Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap Chanyeol penuh tanda tanya. Ia diam tidak berniat untuk menyahut perkataan Chanyeol dan membiarkan laki-laki bersurai abu-abu tersebut menyelesaikan pembicaraannya._

 _"Ikuti apapun yang kulakukan tanpa banyak protes"_

Sungguh, ingin sekali dirinya memaki Chanyeol dengan sumpah serapah jika saja laki-laki tersebut tidak menghampirinya dan menarik kuat pinggang rampingnya. Mengingat kejadian itu sontak membuat dirinya merasakan kehangatan luar biasa menjalar pada seluruh permukaan wajahnya. Ia bahkan mengingat bagaimana bibir tebal lelaki yang lima tahun lebih tua darinya tersebut mengulum possessive sepasang bibir tipisnya hingga membuat kedua kakinya lemas mendadak. Ia ingat waktu itu dirinya sempat memukul lelaki tersebut dan baginya itu pukulan cukup keras tetapi yang ia dapatkan hanyalah pelukan dipinggangnya yang semakin erat dan sepsasang bibir tebal tersebut yang semakin dalam menghabisi mulutnya. Menggigitnya sensual dan menjilat lembut bibir bawahnya. Ia pasrah dan membiarkan instingnya bermain. Membawa kedua lengannya untuk melingkari leher sexylaki-laki bermarga Park tersebut dan membiarkan laki-laki tersebut sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya. Benar-benar erotis dan hal itu membuatnya dilanda kehangatan yang kembali menjalar dipermukaan wajahnya. Apalagi sekarang dirinya tengah merasakan pelukan hangat dipinggannya. Pelukan? Baekhyun segera menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan dirinya dikejutkan akan keberadaan Chanyeol yang tengah berbaring sambil memeluknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Park Chanyeol?"Baekhyun berusaha untuk bersikap wajar dan mengabaikan emosinya yang sudah memuncak didalam hatinya agar tidak meneriaki laki-laki bersurai abu-abu tersebut. Ia bahkan mengabaikan pelukan Chanyeol yang kini tampak semakin erat.

"Tentu saja tidur" Chanyeol menjawab tanpa membuka matanya, mengabaikan tatapan nyalang Baekhyun namun terlihat menggemaskan baginya.

"Kau memiliki kamar sendiri Park"

"Jika kau lupa, kamarmu adalah sebagian dari mansionku" Baekhyun mendengus mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Wanita tersebut lebih memilih membalikkan badannya membelakangi Chanyeol dan membiarkan laki-laki yang ada dibelakangnya memeluknya dengan hembusan nafas menerpa ceruk lehernya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar jika kepala Chanyeol sudah bertengger dengan apiknya diceruk lehernya membuat laki-laki tersebut diam-diam bersyukur akan reaksi diam si wanita.

"Kenapa belum tidur hm?" pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan suara baritone yang terdengar lembut membuat Baekhyun sedikit terbuai. Wanita tersebut menghembuskan nafasnya dan beringsut mundur, mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah sumber kehangatan yang mengukungnya.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur"

"Memikirkan perkataanku tadi siang?"

"Ya terutama bagian kakakku"

"Apa yang membuatmu untuk memikirkannya lagi? Bukankah kita sudah memutuskan untuk membawa kembali milikmu"

"Aku..aku hanya merasa..sedikit_"

"Aku tahu itu sulit. Kau masih terbuai dengan kebodohan yang telah dilakukan Song sialan itulah yang membuatmu tidak mempercayaiku"

Tepat apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Perlakuan Song Hana lah yang membuatnya sulit mempercayai akan perkataan Chanyeol. Hal itu cukup mengganggunya dan membuatnya ragu dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya apakah berhasil atau tidak. Ia masih menaruh kebencian terhadap laki-laki yang sekarang tengah memeluknya tersebut meskipun presentase kebenciannya tidak mencapai lima puluh persen.

"Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?" itu terdengar seperti pertanyaan orang bodoh yang menanyakan kematiannya kepada sosok penjahat dan disinilah Baekhyun yang menjadi tokoh orang bodoh tersebut. Tidak seharusnya ia menanyakan hal seperti itu kepada Chanyeol. Ia bahkan sudah dapat menebak jawaban yang akan terlontar dari bibir tebal Chanyeol sebelum lelaki tersebut sempat menjawabnya. Tentu saja tidak jauh dari bualan menjijikkan yang mana membuat perut Baekhyun mendadak mual.

"Aku tidak dapat berkata 'ya' tetapi aku harap dengan diriku yang mengenal jauh Bibi Byun dapat membuatmu mempercayaiku" Baekhyun tertegun. Chanyeol mengenal ibunya? Pertanyaan bagaimana Chanyeol mengenal ibunya sekejap berkeliaran memenuhi kepala mungilnya.

"Beliau yang melahirkanmu" perkataan Chanyeol yang merujuk pada sebuah lelucon tersebut tampaknya berhasil membuat Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kesal dan membanting kepala mungilnya diatas bantal yang ada didepannya. Dan hal itu cukup membuat Chanyeol tersenyum tipis mendapati tingkah lucu Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan hal itu aku juga mengetahuinya Park Chanyeol"

"Aku hanya mencoba mengatakannya Baek"

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan hal yang tidak menjadi bagian masalah pembicaraan kita Chanyeol"

"Aku pikir itu perlu"

"Apa kau mencoba untuk memulai sebuah perdebatan denganku"

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ada dipikiranku" _Great_. Chanyeol telah berhasil membuat wanita dalam dekapannya kesal. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kembali kedepan dari posisi semula yang menengok kebelakang. Wanita bersurai almond tersebut menarik selimutnya tinggi-tinggi hingga menutupi seluruh bagian dadanya, menyisakan leher jenjangnya yang menjadi tempat berteduh kepala Chanyeol.

"Tidurlah. Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu kepada seseorang besok"

"Siapa?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, aku yakin kau pasti menyukainya" lagi-lagi Baekhyun dibuat penasaran akan perkataan Chanyeol. Mengapa laki-laki tersebut senang sekali membuatnya penasaran? Tidak tahukah jika dirinya sudah tidak sabar untuk menguak kebohongan apalagi yang ada pada diri Song Hana. Baekhyun mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya kembali, rasa kantuk yang tiba-tiba datang membuat kepalanya terkulai dengan nyaman diatas bantal dengan mata yang mencoba untuk tertutup rapat. Mengabaikan Chanyeol yang masih saja memeluknya dengan senyuman manis terpantri dibibir laki-laki tersebut.

…

…

Baekhyun menatap lekat sosok mungil yang sekarang ini tengah berdiri didepannya dengan mata mengerjap lucu. Bibir tipisnya tampak sedikit terbuka semenjak dirinya mendapati sosok mungil yang duduk santai didepan TV. Kedatangannya tiga puluh menit yang lalu tampaknya berhasil menarik perhatian bocah mungil nan menggemaskan tersebut dari acara televisi yang sedang mempertontonkan film kartun 'Madagascar 3' dan Chanyeol yang memang kebetulan tengah membaca Koran paginya. Ketika dirinya menghampiri mereka dan berniat untuk bergabung bersama mereka, sosok mungil tersebut langsung berdiri dan berlari kearahnya membuatnya mendadak berhenti dengan raut wajah kebingungan. Dan pada akhirnya seperti inilah, dirinya yang berdiri berhadapan dengan bocah mungil yang demi apa benar-benar menggemaskan membuatnya harus menahan tangannya agar tidak mendarat dengan anarkisnya dipipi gembil si bocah. Semua apa yang ia lakukan selalu diikuti oleh si bocah, mulai dari hal sederhana hingga hal yang tidak bisa disebut biasa. Ia lagi-lagi mengerjapkan matanya dan lagi-lagi diikuti oleh si bocah. Kepalanya bergerak miring kekiri tanpa menghilangkan raut wajah bingungnya dan untuk kesekian kalinya diikuti si bocah dengan senyum manis yang terlampau lebar. Satu hal yang ada didalam pikirannya. _Mengapa bocah kecil ini mirip sekali dengaku?._

Chanyeol sudah berusaha semampu mungkin untuk tidak meledakkan tawanya ketika dirinya melihat kedua makhluk yang menurutnya itu sangat menggemaskan sedang berinteraksi. Ia sengaja diam dan membiarkan Baekhyun mengenal Jiwon dengan sendirinya. Ia pikir ia akan mendapati Baekhyun berteriak kepadanya dan melontarkan beberapa untaian sumpah serapah. Ngomong-ngomong ia sudah mempersiapkan _siasat cadangan_ jika Baekhyun akan benar-benar melakukan apa yang dipikirkannya. Namun sampai sekarang, selama tiga puluh menit lamanya ia tidak mendengar sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir tipis dua makhluk menggemaskan yang ada didepannya. Ia hanya mendapati mereka berdua yang bertingkah sangat konyol sebenarnya tetapi terlihat menggemaskan baginya. Ia akan menutup mulutnya dan menolehkan kepalanya setiap kali dua makhluk menggemaskan tersebut melakukan pergerakan yang baginya terlihat begitu lucu dan terkesan konyol. Ia tidak bisa menjamin dapat menahan tawanya jika dirinya terus menatap mereka lama-lama. Oh mungkin saja ia akan terkena diabetes jika terus menatap tingkah manis mereka. Wow..pilihan katamu benar-benar cheesy Park. Ia ingin sekali menyela 'kegiatan' mereka tetapi pemandangan seperti ini sayang sekali untuk dilewatkan. Jadi yang ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah diam dan menunggu salah satu diantara mereka menyuaran suaranya.

"Park Chanyeol bisa kau jelaskan siapa bocah lucu ini?" pertanyaan Baekhyun yang tanpa menolehkan kepalanya kearah Chanyeol mendapat dengusan laki-laki bersurai abu-abu.

"Kau bisa bertanya kepadanya Baek" Kali ini Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan alis terangkat sebelah lalu kemudian melempar pandangannya kembali kearah bocah yang masih setia memandangnya dengan binaran mata yang terlihat jelas oleh Baekhyun. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya untuk menyamai tinggi badannya dengan si bocah.

"Hallo manis boleh noona tahu siapa namamu?" Jiwon tersenyum hangat ketika dirinya mendapati senyuman manis dari wanita yang ada didepannya.

"Namaku Jiwon. Palk Jiwon yang paling tampan dali Daddy" Baekhyun terkekeh mendengarkan perkataan Jiwon yang terkesan polos. Sementara Chanyeol membulatkan matanya tidak percaya akan perkataan anaknya sendiri. Oh Tuhan, sejak kapan Jiwon mewarisi sikapnya yang percaya diri itu.

"Oh ya? Lalu siapa ayah Jiwon? Boleh noona tahu?"

"Eung.." Jiwon mengangguk semangat diiringi dengan senyuman manisnya dan kemudian bocah berusia empat tahun tersebut menunjuk Chanyeol sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Baekhyun yang mana langsung mendapatkan pelototan mata wanita tersebut. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya cepat, mencerna jawaban yang diberikan Jiwon.

"Park Chanyeol"

"Ya, bocah yang ada didepanmu itu adalah anakku Byun Baekhyun"

"APA!" Bukan malah terkejut bocah cilik tersebut malah terkikik melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang tanpa sadar berteriak. Baekhyun menatap Jiwon yang tengah sibuk menutupi suara kikikannya sebelum dirinya kembali menatap Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya aku membutuhkan sebuah penjelasan"

"Gelath?" ini bukan suara Chanyeol melainkan suara Jiwon yang merespon perkataan Baekhyun dengan aksen cadelnya. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Jiwon. Ia sedikit tidak mengetahui apa yang baru saja dikatakan bocah tersebut.

"Dia mengatakan gelas, Baek"

"Gelas? Oh Tuhan" Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak meledakkan tawanya. Gadis itu lebih memilih menutupi wajahnya dan menunduk yang mana mengundang kerjapan polos Jiwon dan senyum lembut Chanyeol. Baekhyun berjongkok menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Jiwon, kedua tangannya kini mengusap lembut dua pipi tembam bocah bersebut.

"Bukan gelas sayang, tapi penjelasan"

"Penjelathan?"

"Pakai 's' sayang. Coba katakan dengan jelas"

"Penjelathan"

"Penjelasan!" Baekhyun menekankan katanya bermaksud untuk mendorong Jiwon agar berkata lebih jelas lagi.

"Penjelathaaann!" namun Jiwon malah mengatakannya kembali dengan disertai penekanan di katanya. Membuat bocah mungil tersebut tampak lebih menggemaskan. Sontak Baekhyun tergelak puas mendapati wajah kesal Jiwon. Bahkan bocah tersebut sekarang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol tak dapat lagi menahan suara tawanya hingga pada akhirnya ia ikut terkekeh melihat pemandangan yang ada didepannya.

"Ya! Kenapa Jiwon marah hm"

"Ji tidak bitha bilang huluf 'th' aunty. Kenapa aunty teluth memaktha thih huh" Baekhyun kembali tergelak mendengar aksen bicara Jiwon yang cadel. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menghentikan tawanya ketika dirinya mendengar suatu yang salah baru saja keluar dari bibir mungil Jiwon. _Aunty_.

"Sebentar, apakah tadi Jiwon memanggil noona dengan sebutan aunty?"

"Eung.." Jiwon hanya mengangguk polos menanggapi pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa? Noona kan masih terlihat cantik tetapi dipanggil aunty" Mendadak Baekhyun menjadi heboh sendiri setelah dirinya dipanggil aunty. Wanita tersebut kini beralih memegangi wajahnya dan bergumam yang mana tidak terlalu terdengar oleh Chanyeol dan membuat laki-laki tersebut mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aunty cantik kok tapi haluth dipanggil aunty"

"Tapi noona tidak mau dipanggil aunty" entah mengapa Baekhyun sekarang tampak begitu childish hanya karena sebutan.

"Tapi aunty memang haluth dipanggil aunty!" dengan gigih Jiwon tidak menyerah untuk mendebat Baekhyun. Tingkah mereka berdua tampaknya berhasil membuat Chanyeol jengah dan terlintas ide jahil di otaknya.

"Bagaimana jika dipanggil mommy?"

"Mommy?" kedua mata bulat milik Jiwon mengerjap lucu, bibirnya kemudian tertarik keatas menciptakan sebuah senyuman yang mana malah mengundang kerutan didahi Baekhyun..

"Mommy!"Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika Jiwon memanggilnya mommy dan beralih memeluk kakinya. Bocah cilik tersebut mengusakkan kepalanya disalah satu kaki Baekhyun membuat wanita tersebut mau tidak mau tersenyum geli. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Chanyeol dan mendapati laki-laki tersebut tengah menyeringai kearahnya. Diam-diam ia mengumpat kesal akan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Ia bahkan sudah menyusun rencana untuk mengerjai balik laki-laki tersebut.

"Aku benar-benar membutuhkan sebuah penjelasan Park Chanyeol"

…

…

Kyungsoo terdiam menatap hidangan makan siang yang tersaji didepannya. Saat ini ia sedang bersama Luhan di salah satu bangku kantin perusahaan Chanyeol. Hari ini adalah hari ketujuh ia dan Luhan bekerja di Perusahaan Chanyeol setelah seminggu yang lalu ia dan Luhan melewati beberapa training sebelum masuk hari active. Dan selama itu pula ia terus memikirkan Baekhyun yang tak kunjung kembali. Awalnya ia merasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, ia berfikir mungkin saja Baekhyun memiliki keperluan lain di Manhattan bersama ibu tirinya. Namun lama-kelamaan kekhawatiran melingkupi perasaannya. Mengingat sahabatnya itu berangkat seorang diri ke Manhattan dan jangan lupakan jika hal ini merupakan pengalaman pertama sahabatnya terjun langsung didalam dunia bisnis. Ia takut ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada sahabatnya tersebut. Ini mungkin terdengar berlebihan namun siapa tahu nantinya jika Baekhyun memang mengalami sesuatu yang buruk, meskipun dirinya tahu Baekhyun mengusai bela diri tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan jika hal buruk kembali terjadi.

Luhan menghentikan pergerakan tangannya ketika dirinya tidak merasakan pergerakan apapun dari Kyungsoo. Mata sipitnya yang terbingkai kacamata menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah terdiam dengan tatapan kosong. Ia bisa menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis tersebut karena dirinya juga terkadang memikirkan hal yang sama. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia mendapati Kyungsoo melamun dengan tatapan kosong dan juga untuk yang ketiga kalinya gadis tersebut mengabaikan sekelilingnya.

"Berhentilah melamn dan cepat selesaikan makanmu Kyung" Kyungsoo menatap Luhan sejenak dan kembali menyuapkan makanan.

"Luhan"

"Hm" Luhan hanya berdehem tanpa menatap Kyungsoo yang hanya mengaduk makanannya tanpa niat lagi untuk memakannya.

"Apa aku perlu menyusulnya ke Manhattan" Perkataan Kyungsoo sukses membuat Luhan terdiam dan sontak menatap gadis tersebut dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Kyungsoo"

"Tapi Baekhyun_"

"Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkannya aku pun juga merasakannya Kyung, tapi kita perlu menyusulnya. Cobalah untuk berpikir yang positive mungkin saja sekarang Baekhyun tengah berlibur" Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dan Luhan tahu jika gadis tersebut masih dilanda kekhawatiran. Luhan menggengam jemari Kyungsoo, memberikan sebuah keyakinan untuk mempercayai Baekhyun.

"Percayalah, Baekhyun akan menghubungi kita jika dia mengalami kesulitan" Kyungsoo terdiam. Mata bulatnya menatap sepasang bola mata Luhan yang menampakkan keteduhan dan keyakinan. _Heart lips_ merah mudanya akhirnya melengkung indah menciptakan sebuah senyuman meskipun kekhawatiran masih melingkupinya.

...

...

Chanyeol melirik sekilas Baekhyun yang sedaritadi masih saja setia memandangnya intens, mengabaikan buku cerita yang terbalik. Tidak ada niatan didalam dirinya untuk mengajak gadis tersebut untuk mengobrol. Lipatan kertas dan tumpukan map yang ada diatas meja kerjanya menjadi pilihan terbaiknya untuk segera diselesaikan. Dirinya pura-pura tidak menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Baekhyun, bukan bermaksud menghindari hanya saja moodnya hari ini sedikit kurang baik dan ia khawatir jika pertanyaan Baekhyun akan menyulut emosinya.

Sementara Baekhyun tampaknya sudah mulai jengah sendiri menunggu Chanyeol untuk menjawab serentetan pertanyaannya. Wanita tersebut pada akhirnya berdiri dan berniat mengembalikan buku cerita yang sempat dijadikannya sebagai alibi dirinya agar dapat menginterogasi Chanyeol. Langkah kaki mungilnya yang menciptakan suara gesekan disetiap langkah tak membuat Chanyeol marah, justru laki-laki tersebut membiarkan si mungil dan menjadikan suara tersebut sebagai pengiringnya di keheningan.

"Eoh..ini apa?" Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Baekhyun yang tengah menatap sebuah pintu kecil yang melekat pada tembok. Matanya sedikit membulat namun tidak beberapa lama kembali tenang seperti semula.

"Chanyeol_"

"Tidak perlu dibuka Baek" Baekhyun yang pada dasarnya seseorang yang keras kepala hanya menganggap perkataan Chanyeol sebagai angin lalu saja. Wanita tersebut mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih ganggang pintu kecil tersebut. Chanyeol yang mengetahui hal itu hanya terdiam dan membiarkan Baekhyun bertingkah karena dirinya tahu jika intu mungil tersebut terkunci.

"Kenapa tidak bisa dibuka?"

"Pergilah, bermain dengan Jiwon lebih seru dibanding disini"

"Apa yang ada didalam pintu itu Chanyeol"

"Tidak ada"

"Kau menguncinya"

"Lalu?"

"Itu artinya kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku"

"Dan hal itu aku rasa tidak ada urusannya denganmu"

Rahang Baekhyun mengeras seketika mendengar perkataan Chanyeol dan laki-laki tersebut cukup menyadari perubahan suasana atas keterdiaman Baekhyun. Ia terus menunduk tanpa memperdulikan apa yang sedang terjadi pada Baekhyun. Mengabaikan bagaimana wajah cantik wanita tersebut memerah menahan emosi.

"Jika hal seperti ini saja bukan urusanku seharusnya apa yang kumiliki juga bukan urusanmu"

"Itu pengecualian Byun"

"Kau mengambil semua yang ada pada diriku, bajingan" Gerakan tangannya yang tengah membubuhkan tanda tangan terhenti seketika mendengar suara Baekhyun yang mulai meninggi.

"Harga diriku sudah hilang semenjak kau mengambil keperawananku dan seharusnya sejak itu pula aku mengetahui apa yang ada pada dirimu meskipun hal tersebut adalah hal yang sederhana"

"Pergilah Baek"

"Katakan sekali lagi maka aku akan pergi dari rumah ini, brengsek"

Tidak, ia tidak tahan lagi apalagi setelah mendengar kata pergi yang memiliki arti tersendiri. Ia beranjak meninggalkan meja kerjanya dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang tampak kacau dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Meraih pinggang wanita tersebut dan melumat sepasang bibir tipis yang menggairahkan. Berbagai gerakan ia lakukan, melumat, menghisap bahkan menggigit bibir tersebut agar lidahnya dapat menerobos kedalam rongga mulut Baekhyun. Tangan kanannya meremas lembut pinggang sempit Baekhyun yang ada didalam pelukannya. Sementara tangan kirinya menahan tangan Baekhyun yang terus saja memberontak padanya. Ciuman penuh aura sensual tersebut terlepas setelah dirinya merasakan si wanita membutuhkan oksigen. Tidak berhenti disitu saja, bibir tebalnya kini beralih di daun telinga kiri Baekhyun. Mengulum, menjilat dan menghembuskan nafasnya sensual. Menciptakan sebuah gejolak aneh didalam perut Baekhyun. Bukan mual hanya saja Baekhyun sulit untuk mengatakannya, ia hanya merasa dirinya terhempas dalam sebuah kenikmatan.

"Perlu kau ingat nona Byun, bahwa sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan dirimu melangkahi gerbang istanaku. Tidak peduli jika kau merendahkan harga dirimu sekalipun"

Baekhyun hanya terdiam dengan deru nafas yang menggebu. Tatapan matanya menyalang dan bibirnya mulai bergetar. Ia mencoba untuk menahan tangisannya. Ia mencoba untuk tidak terlihat lemah dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Kau milikku Baekhyun, selamanya akan menjadi milikku. Tidak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi. Ingat itu"

Ini bukan sebuah pernyataan dan bukanlah sebuah ancaman tetapi sebuah paksaan yang mengakibatkan debaran jantungnya yang menggebu akan kemarahan, emosi dan kebencian. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat Chanyeol melakukan hal ini kepadanya namun dirinya bertekat untuk lepas dari kungkungan laki-laki bersurai abu-abu yang tengah memeluknya. Apapun caranya.

 **To Be Continued**

 **06 Februari** **2017 01.30 P.M**

 **Bunny-B99** **Present**

 **...**

 **...**

No cuap cuap

Hanya tinggalkan kritik dan saran. Terima kasih


	10. Chapter 10

**Sensual Caresses**

 **Main Cast:**

 **B** yun **B** aekhyun

 **P** ark **C** hanyeol

 **K** ris **W** u

 **Genre:**

 **R** omance, **h** urt, little bit action

 **Rated:**

M

 **Song Recommended:**

Flower (Lizzy), Uncover (Zara Larsson), Suffer (Charlie Puth), Say Yes ( Loco, Punch)

…

 **WARNING : MATURE CONTENS, little bit BDSM, Dirty Talk**

 **DON'T LIKE GS DON'T READ**

Summary:

Byun Baekhyun gadis berusia 23 tahun yang mau tidak mau harus tinggal bersama Park Chanyeol setelah dirinya sadar akan jaminan sebuah perjanjian konyol laki-laki tersebut. Terjebak akan gairah, dendam yang tersembunyi, cinta dan obsesi yang membuat perasaanya tak menentu.

 **…**

 **…**

Ruangan bercat putih dengan satu ranjang dan meja tersebut tampak penuh dengan bau berbagai obat. Byun Baekbeom, laki-laki yang tidak lain merupakan saudara laki-laki Baekhyun tersebut tampak berbaring dengan tatapan mata kosong, lebih tepatnya berpura-pura menatap dengan tatapan kosong. Song Hana dan Kim Jongdae berdiri tidak jauh darinya itulah yang membuatnya harus bersikap seperti sosok yang benar-benar gila, meskipun dalam hatinya ia selalu mengumpat kesal wanita jalang yang berstatus sebagai ibu tirinya tersebut. Tubuhnya sedikit menegang kala dirinya merasakan langkah kaki menyeramkan Song Hana yang kini tengah berjalan menghampirinya. Dari sudut ekor matanya ia dapat melihat jika wanita tersebut tampak begitu puas dengan acting dadakannya. Ia sedikit berfikir jika wanita tersebut bodoh telah ditipu olehnya. Dengan posisi tangan diborgol dan kaki diikat diranjang membuatnya tambah merinding merasakan jari jemari ibu tirinya tersebut menelusuri tangan hingga wajahnya. Ingin sekali dirinya berteriak dan menyumpahi wanita tersebut jika saja dirinya tidak mengingat akan rencananya selama ini.

"Kau terlihat begitu sempurna dengan setelan pakaian orang gila Byun Baekbeom" Baekbeom mencoba untuk bertahan pada posisinya. Mengabaikan gemuruh emosi didalam hatinya akan ucapan Song Hana.

"Akan terlihat lebih sempurna jika kau mendekam disini selamanya Baekbeom sayang"

Song Hana beranjak meninggalkan Baekbeom dan beralih menghampiri dokter yang menangani laki-laki tersebut. Baekbeom melirik sebal Song Hana setelah wanita tersebut berbalik dan menghampiri dokter yang menanganinya. Sejenak ia menatap Jongdae yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dan dirinya mendapati jika laki-laki tersebut tersenyum begitu tulus namun tak menyembunyikan gurat kekecewaan dan kesedihan. Dalam hal ini ia tidak bias menyalahkan Jongdae yang takhluk begitu saja pada Song Hana. Posisi Jongdae sebagai penasehat mendiang ayahnya sekaligus orang kepercayaan keluarganya membuat laki-laki tersebut terjebak didalam dua pilihan yang sama sekali tidak menguntungkan. Ia ingat kejadian dua tahun yang lalu dimana dirinya disekap dan Jongdae yang berdiri dengan pistol tertodong tepat dikepalanya. Ia ingat bagaimana laki-laki tersebut berusaha untuk menolak tawaran Hana yang ingin menjadikan penasehatnya tersebut sebagai salah satu pesuruhnya. Pukulan demi pukulan diterima Jongdae, membuat laki-laki tersebut hampir tidak sadarkan diri. Dirinya yang tak bias berbuat apa-apa hanya meringis dan berusaha untuk tidak terlihat lemah dihapan Hana. Namun hingga pada akhirnya Jongdae menyetujui apa yang diinginkan Song Hana. Ia setuju bukan karena sebuah kekuasaan atau hal lainnya, tetapi keluarganya yang menjadi ancaman akan dibunuh dihadapan mereka. Baekbeom paham akan hal itu, ia juga akan melakukan hal sama jika itu untuk menyelamatkan keluarganya. Kemarahan itu memang ada namun ia tidak berhak untuk memusuhi Jongdae yang juga terkena imbasnya. Ia yakin jika laki-laki tersebut suatu saat nanti akan berubah haluan untuk kembali membantunya.

"Apa ini? Kenapa baunya seperti sirup di supermarket murahan?" kerutan didahi Hana tampaknya berhasil menarik perhatian beberapa pengawal wanita tersebut siap siaga dengan senjata mereka. Jongdae hanya diam, ia tidak mencoba untuk menghampiri sang majikan atau hanya sekedar mencegah para pengawal untuk tetap diam. Ia memang penasaran dengan apa yang berhasil membuat Hana sedikit murka tetapi ia berusaha untuk diam dan menjalankan tugas apabila diperintah saja.

"Ini formula baru sebagai obat tambahan tuan Byun, nyonya. Ini memang terlihat seperti sirup tetapi kandungan bahannya sama. Aku sengaja membuatnya agar terlihat berbeda" suara dokter Kim terdengar begitu tenang yang mana berhasil membuat Song Hana perlahan dapat mempercayai omongan tersebut.

Suasana ruang rawat Baekbeom kembali sepi setelah pintu utama tertutup setelah Song Hana dan komplotannya keluar. Baekbeom mengumpat keras tanpa memperdulikan dokter yang kini tengah menyeringai. Mulutnya tak ada hentinya untuk mengucapkan sumpah serapah dan beberapa kalimat yang akan menyatakan balas dendam kepada wanita yang dianggapnya jalang tersebut. Minseok yang tidak lain merupakan dokter yang menangani Baekbeom kini berjalan menghampiri laki-laki tersebut. Wanita tersebut memasukkan kunci pasang borgol yang berada di kedua tangan Baekbeom dan sedetik kemudian borgol tersebut terlepas.

"Kau harus menahannya lebih lama Baekbeom- _ah_ "

"Jika kau lupa aku sudah hampir tiga tahun terkurung dirumah sakit jiwa, Kim" dokter Kim yang sering disapa Xiumin tersebut hanya terkekeh dan menyerahkan sirup yang tadi sempat ditanyakan Hana pada Baekbeom.

"Dia itu bodoh sebenarnya"

"Ya aku setuju, terlihat sekali dari matanya yang tak jeli membedakan obat dan sirup. Otaknya mungkin sebesar biji kacang hijau hingga dia bodoh seperti itu" Xiumin semakin tergelak mendengar gerutuan sebal sang pasien yang sudah hampir setahun ini ia tangani.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau masih sulit membedakan nyata dan halusinasi?"

Baekbeom tersenyum tipis sebelum dirinya meneguk habis minuman yang diberikan dari Xiumin yang tidak lain adalah sirup tersebut. Laki-laki tersebut menatap Xiumin dengan penuh rasa terima kasih. Sudah hampir setahun ini wanita yang memiliki putra satu tersebut telah merawatnya dengan diam-diam bekerjasama dengan Zhang Yixing. Dua dokter yang diam-diam menyembuhkan gangguan jiwa yang ia alami.

"Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih sudah menolongku"

"Berterima kasihlah pada adik sepupuku, Baekbeom- _ah_ " Baekbeom tersenyum. Ya dia memang harus berterima kasih pada adik sepupu Xiumin yang telah menolongnya secara diam-diam.

"Jika saja ia tidak bertemu dengan adik perempuanmu ia tidak mungkin akan mengirimku kesini. Jadi bersyukurlah Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun"

Baekbeom tidak tahu apakah dalam hal ini ia harus senang, sedih atau benci mendengar jika Baekhyun memiliki seseorang special bernama Chanyeol. Ia juga belum sepenuhnya percaya jika Chanyeol menolongnya hanya karena mencintai Baekhyun atau memiliki niat lainnya, tentunya niat buruk pada Song Hana. Ia yakin jika dibalik ini semua Chanyeol memang juga memiliki rencana buruk pada Song Hana. Baekbeom menyeringai yang mana mengundang tatapan mengerikan Xiumin. Wanita tersebut bergidik ngeri melihat bagaimana senyum pasiennya tersebut.

"Kau tidak kembali gila hanya karena meminum sirup rasa jeruk yang kuberikan?"

Baekbeom menatap datar Xiumin yang masih saja memandangnya ngeri. Jika saja dokter yang merangkap sebagai sahabatnya ini laki-laki mungkin ia sudah menendangnya, tapi sayang Xiumin itu adalah wanita, single parents dan janda ber-anak satu.

-SC-

Baekhyun menatap kesal sosok laki-laki yang kini tengah berbaring disampingnya. Kedua telapak tangannya sedaritadi menggenggam erat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Wajahnya yang memerah benar-benar menampakkan bagaimana dirinya yang tengah emosi. Terbangun di dalam kamar pribadi Chanyeol dengan tangan lelaki tersebut melingkari tubuhnya dan oh jangan lupakan bagaimana keadaan mereka yang kini telanjang bulat tanpa sehelai benang apapunhanya selembar selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka. Baekhyun tidak dapat memikirkan alas an apalagi yang mendasari mereka tidur bersama dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Ia hanya meyakini jika laki-laki bersurai abu-abu tersebut baru saja mencabuli dirinya.

 _Jika ia mencabuliku, kenapa aku tidak merasakan sakit dibagian bawah tubuhku?_

Baekhyun mengernyit atas pemikirannya sendiri. Pemikirannya tentang penuduhan atas aksi pencabulan saja belum ia selesaikan kenapa sekarang berpikir mengenai bagian bawahnya yang tidak terasa sakit. Bibir tipisnya mencibir kesal atas pemikiran konyolnya sendiri, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang kini tengah menatapnya semenjak dirinya asik dengan pemikirannya. Mata bulatnya dengan nakalnya menelusuri setiap inci tubuh Baekhyun dan berakhir dibelahan dada wanita tersebut yang kini mulai terekspos karena selimutnya yang kian menurun. Posisinya yang berbaring dibelakang Baekhyun membuatnya memiliki keuntungan sendiri dengan adanya suguhan punggung telanjang hinggga pinggang dan pantat berisi Baekhyun. Sungguh jika saja Baekhyun wanita yang tak bermulut pedas mungkin pagi ini akan diisi dengan suara desahan merdu Baekhyun, tangan jelentik yang akan menari dengan indahnya disela-sela rambutnya dan jangan lupakan bagaimana tubuh ramping tersebut yang akan memanjakan dirinya. Ugh..kejantanannya akan benar-benar mengeras setelah ini.

Wow… rencana dan bayangan yang indah dipagi hari, bung. Tapi sayang, telan saja semuanya jika kau tidak ingin seisi rumah ini mendengar suara jeritan dan ocehan mematikan dari si Byun ini, Park. Kau harus lebih mengutamakan kesehatan pendengaran para pegawaimu dan anakmu daripada ereksimu yang mungkin saja sudah mulai menegang.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Chanyeol dan betapa terkejutnya dirinya ketika mendapati Chanyeol tengah menyeringai kearahnya. Ia mendelik tajam dan kemudian menarik selimut untuk melingkar ditubuhnya. Chanyeol menempatkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala guna menompang kepalanya dengan kedua lengannya. Seringain yang terpantri dibibir tebalnya masih saja tampak dan berhasil membuat tingkah Baekhyun semakin brutal untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Chanyeol diam, mengamati Baekhyun yang sibuk sendiri seperti adalah hiburan tersendiri baginya. Ia bersiul genit tatkala mendapati selimut yang kembali melorot dan menampakkan belahan dada sintal si wanita. Baekhyun jengah, selain tangannya yang mulai pegal sendiri ia juga tidak dapat berbuat banayk untuk menggertak Chanyeol. Ia sepenuhnya berbalik dan bersiap untuk meneriakkan Chanyeol.

"YAK! Seharusnya kau itu turun pergi dari sini ketika melihat wanita tengah kesulitan menutupi tubuhnya. Bukan malah berdiam diri seperti orang bodoh" Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya tanpa menghilangkan seringaian dibibirnya. Lelaki tersebut semakin gencar untuk menggoda Baekhyun.

"Kenapa aku harus pergi jika didepanku ada pemandangan yang lebih indah sekaligus menggairahkan"

"KAU_"

"Apa? Kau akan mengancamku dan meneriakiku hm"

"Dasar idiot"

"Dan kau adalah orang yang lebih idiot daripada diriku"

"YAK!"

"Daripada meneriakiku seperti itu, sebaiknya kau buatkan aku sarapan pagi Baekhyun sayang"

"Aku tidak mau" Chanyeol mengernyit, laki-laki tersebut beranjak bangkit menjadi duduk yang mana membuat selimut melorot dan menampakkan perutnya yang semi berotot dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun bersemu merah memalingkan wajahnya.

"KYA! TUTUP TUBUHMU IDIOT. APA KAU TIDAK MALU HAH!" Chanyeol terkekeh geli melihat Baekhyun yang memalingkan wajah dengan mata tertutup. Rambut almond-nya yang panjang tersebut tak berhasil menutup keseluruhan wajah Baekhyun, namun kini malah tampak berantakan yang mana terlihat begitu sexy dimata Chanyeol.

"Kenapa harus malu, jika kita semalam tidur tanpa sehelai bajupun" Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk menoleh menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol yang menyebalkan. Rasa kesalnya sudah memuncak jadi mau tak mau ia harus kembali meneriaki laki-laki tersebut meskipun matanya akan melotot kesana kemari seperti wanita nakal.

"Kau benar-benar tidak malu hah? Bagaimana jika kau telanjang didepan umum apa kau juga tidak malu"

"Asalkan itu bersamamu, aku tidak malu" Baekhyun _jaw drop_. Wanita bersurai almond tersebut membulatkan matanya dengan bibir mungil membentuk huruf 'O'. Keterkejutan dengan diiringan rasa haru masih menyelimutinya kala perkataan Chanyeol masih berkeliaran didalam otaknya.

 _Ya Tuhan bagaimana bisa aku bertemu dengan manusia seperti dia._

Sorot tatapan tajam kini kembali menyapa Chanyeol, namun laki-laki tersebut bukannya terbawa akan keseriusan malah menahan hasrat untuk tertawa. Bagaimana bisa ia akan larut dalam keseriusan jika tatapan tajam Baekhyun malah dominan tampak seperti _puppy_ merengek kelaparan seperti itu. Ia hanya menanggapinya dengan santai, tersenyum tipis untuk meredakan denyutan hasrat akan tawanya. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya menahan kesal melihat Chanyeol yang yang malah tampak begitu santai. Ia semakin mengulum bibirnya yang mana mengundang kedua mata bulat Chanyeol untuk terfokus dalam lipatan yang tergigit tersebut. Kali ini bukan hasrat tawa yang ia tahan melainkan hasrat untuk mencumbu kembali bibir merah muda Baekhyun yang menggairahkan. Ia tidak bisa menatap begitu lama sepasang bibir tipis tersebut tergigit. Ia juga ingin kembali merasakan betapa manisnya bibir tersebut jika kembali tenggelam dilipatan bibir tebalnya.

 _'_ _Shit'_

Chanyeol mengumpat kesal. Laki-laki tersebut menempatkan tangan kirinya dibelakang leher Baekhyun dan dengan cepat menariknya. Tautan penuh keintiman tersebut kini kembali terulang. Gerakan sensual yang tidak dapat Baekhyun cegah kembali menyapanya. Wanita tersebut hanya diam mematung, masih dilanda dengan keterkejutan atas gerakan Chanyeol yang begitu tiba-tiba. Namun ketika kesadaran mulai menghampirinya dan gerakan tangan untuk memberontak, namun tubuh lelaki pemilik bibir tebal tersebut sudah memblokir pergerakannya dengan menarik paksa pinggangnya hingga kini posisinya berada diatas pangkuan sang dominan. Wow..posisi yang begitu menguntungkan bukan. Pukulan demi pukulan Baekhyun lontarkan diatas bahu Chanyeol namun balasan yang ia dapatkan adalah gerakan tangan Chanyeol yang semakin erat memeluknya, yang mana berpengaruh besar dan sangat kacau untuk tubuh bagian bawah mereka. Baekhyun pasrah. Kesadaran akan emosi lenyap begitu saja terkalahkan oleh gairah yang tiba-tiba datang meyelimutinya seketika dirinya merasakan belaian halus dikulit pinggangnya. Menggelitik mesra seperti lidah Chanyeol yang tidak berhenti membelai rongga-rongga mulutnya.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membuka matanya dan disambut oleh mata Baekhyun yang terpejam sarat akan penuh gairah. Ia tersenyum ditengah cumbuan panas mereka mendapat reaksi positive dari Baekhyun. Itu artinya ia bisa berbuat lebih dari yang namanya ciuman misalnya seperti…bercinta di pagi hari. Ereksinya kini sepenuhnya berhasil menegang ketika dirinya menerima sengatan bak listrik ditubuhnya yang disebabkan oleh kinerja kedua tangan Baekhyun yang bermain disekitar leher dan rambutnya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya yang mana berhasil mengundang lenguhan penuh kenikmatan dari bibir Baekhyun. Hingga ketika dirinya akan menyibak selimut yang mereka gunakan sebuah suara cempreng dengan lantang memecahkan aura sensual diantara mereka.

"Daddy, Mommy apa yang thedang kalian lakukan?"

Itu suara Jiwon Park, si kecil Park yang baru saja memergoki kegiatan tidak senonoh mereka. Dan itu artinya mereka harus mempersiapkan berbagai alasan untuk menjawab seluruh pertanyaan si kecil Park, mengingat bagaimana cerewetnya sikecil Park tersebut. Tidak banyak yang mereka lakukan untuk menyangkal ataupun mengelabuhi tatapan Jiwon yang polos, lugu dan menggemaskan. Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dilekukan leher Chanyeol sementara laki-laki tersebut hanya melontarkan senyuman hambar yang mana terlihat begitu konyol bagi siapapun yang melihatnya, termasuk Jiwon.

.

-SC

.

Keadaan ruang makan tampak tak begitu ramai maupun hening meskipun kedatangan dua bawahan Chanyeol tersebut ada disini bersama sang pemilik rumah. Yah..setidaknya untuk saat ini dimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih betah melototi Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun yang sibuk menahan tawa akan cerita Jiwon yang terkesan polos. Sementara si kecil Park kini tampak sibuk dengan celotehannya didapur, mengacau sang kepala dapur si Kim Suho untuk membuatkan berbagai roti yang berbau dengan coklat. Kim Jongin menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lipatan lengannya untuk mengindari Baekhyun sementara Oh Sehun hanya memalingkan wajahnya sambil mengulum bibirnya semakin dalam dan tentunya tanpa menghilangkan hasrat mereka untuk tertawa lepas.

Setengah jam lalu setelah kejadian dimana Jiwon memergoki mereka yang berada di posisi yang cukup dibilang darurat, bocah mungil tersebut kembali turun dan menyambut kedatangan paman favorite dan kesayangannya. Jangan bertanya kenapa bocah tersebut menyebut Jongin dan Sehun sebagai paman kesayangannya, itu hanya akan membuat wajah mereka lesu mengingat bagaimana bocah Park tersebut menindas mereka secara tidak langsung dengan menjadikkannya teman sepermainan. Itu sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi mereka, apalagi jika Chanyeol sedang berada dikantor atau ke luar kota dan disini Oh Sehun lah yang memiliki tanggungan yang lebih besar. Tidak ada keluhan, tidak ada protes ataupun imbalan. Mereka melakukan semua ini selain karena menyayangi si Park junior juga untuk membalas jasa budi sang ayah dari bocah tersebut. Oh Sehun hanyalah anak yang tak diinginkan oleh dari kedua belah pihak orang tuanya. Berakhir sebagai seorang pesuruh hingga berumur enam belas tahun sampai pada akhirnya dirinya bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Kehidupannya berubah seketika, Chanyeol yang saat itu masih berumur dua puluh tahun menawarkan sebuah pekerjaan sebagai asisten pribadinya. Tidak banyak yang Chanyeol lakukan untuk membantu Oh Sehun namun posisinya sebagai asisten pribadi yang sudah disetujui oleh semua keluarganya setidaknya dapat mengurangi kesulitan bocah yang baru saja menginjak sekolah menengah pertama tersebut. Dari situlah Sehun bertekat untuk menjadi orang sukses dan meraih mimpinya seperti yang diinginkan Chanyeol.

Kim Jongin, takdirnya masih lebih baik dari Oh Sehun. Ia berada dari kalangan keluarga yang mapan namun satu hal yang ia tidak punya, kasih sayang. Tidak ada yang menemaninya, tidak ada yang mendengarkannya, tidak ada yang memarahinya karena sebuah khawatir membuatnya menjadi pemuda yang urakan dan sempat menjadi perbincangan seisi sekolahan karena tingkahnya yang hampir membunuh salah satu siswa hanya karena mengganggunya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang saudara dan bagaimana rasanya menghargai dan dihargai hingga sampai dirinya berakhir diatas rumah sakit milik Chanyeol. Saat itulah dirinya benar-benar merasakan bagaimana rasanya dikhawatirkan. Ia tidak mengenal Chanyeol sama sekali namun laki-laki tersebut dengan berani menampar dirinya dan memberikannya saran dan nasehat yang cukup membuatnya sadar. Ia sadar jika tidak semua didunia ini melupakan dirinya, masih ada orang yang membutuhkan dirinya, yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya dan itu semua ia hanya membutuhkan kesabaran. Ia ingat saat Chanyeol dengan kerasnya menarik dirinya bak seorang militer untuk merubah penampilannya dan sikap ditengah kesibukannya menjadi seorang mahasiswa. Chanyeol yang ia kenal adalah sosok yang keras dari luar namun lembut didalam dan hal itulah yang membuatnya rela jika harus hidup bersama laki-laki tersebut.

.

.

Chanyeol jengah menatap dua bawahannya yang entah mengapa tidak memiliki rasa takut sedikitpun terhadapnya, malah sekarang mereka terang-terangan tertawa dibelakangnya dan Baekhyun. Ia menjadi penasaran sendiri bagaimana anak lelakinya tersebut bercerita pada dua manusia idiot tersebut hingga membuat mereka tampak jauh lebih idiot. Ia kemudian melirik Baekhyun yang ada disampingnya yang mana membuatnya jadi ingin tertawa. Wajah sebal Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam khas seperti seekor _puppy_ dan kedua tangan yang bersedekap membuat wanita tersebut tampak jauh lebih cantik sekaligus sexy. Chanyeol tidak tahu mengapa membuat Baekhyun marah dan merajuk adalah hal yang menyenangkan yah selain membuat wanita tersebut merona tentunya.

"Berhentilah tertawa jika tidak mau aku menyuruh Tuan kalian untuk menurunkan gaji kalian" mendengar kata 'gaji' yang terlontar dari mulut Baekhyun seketika membuat dua laki-laki yang memiliki warna kulit yang sangat kontras tersebut terdiam. Sementara laki-laki yang namanya baru saja disebut hanya mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Baekhyun lebih lekat tanpa melontarkan sebuah protes. Yah..itu karena baginya terdengar lucu ditelinganya. Bagaimana bisa wanita tersebut dengan seenak jidatnya akan menyuruh dirinya untuk mengurangi gaji adik angkatnya ini hanya karena sebuah tawa. Diam-diam Chanyeol terkekeh dalam hati mengingat ucapan Baekhyun tadi.

"Kenapa gaji kami juga harus terseret dalam kasus kalian?" Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui perkataan Oh Sehun yang berupa sebuah protesan, namun dirinya kembali diam ketika mendapati tatapan tajam Baekhyun.

"Karena kalian menertawakan kami, benarkan Chanyeol?" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mengikuti alur bicara Baekhyun. Ia ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika Baekhyun bermain system 'gaji' untuk melawan mereka, meskipun itu terdengar konyol.

"Kami tidak tertawa"

"Tetapi menahan tawa dengan jelas dihadapan kami" Baekhyun menyela perkataan Jongin yang ingin mengajukan sebuah pembelaan.

"Kau tidak bisa mengajukan gaji untuk sebuah ancaman dalam kasus hubungan seksual seperti ini Baek"

"Ini daerah kekuasaanku, Kim Jongin- _ssi_ dan aku bebas melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan"

"Hey tidak bisa begitu, itu namanya kekerasan"

"Kekerasan apanya Oh Sehun. Ini adalah salah satu cara untuk memberikan hukuman keringan agar tidak menertawakan orang lain. Jadi gaji kalian akan turun jika kalian menertawakan kami. Iya kan Chanyeol?" Lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menanggapi Baekhyun yang tersenyum lebar akan keberhasilannya mengancam dua adik angkatnya tersebut. Sungguh rasa kesalnya meluap seketika mendengar beberapa pernyataan yang dilontarkan Baekhyun yang terdengar begitu konyol. Chanyeol diam-diam kembali tertawa didalam hati menanggapi akhir dari alur pembicaraan Baekhyun. Benarkah ini adalah pewaris kedua keluarga Byun yang akan turun diperusahaan? Kenapa begitu menggemaskan dan lucu dalam waktu bersamaan. Jika saja ini berada didalam kamar mereka Chanyeol mungkin akan langsung menyerang Baekhyun dengan kecupan-kecupan nakan diseluruh wajah wanita mungil tersebut.

Deheman Chanyeol akhirnya menjadi akhir dari perdebatan sengit anatar adik angkatnya dengan Baekhyun, membuat Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin teringat akan tujuan mereka datang ke mansion mewah milik Chanyeol ini. Seakan mengerti akan tatapn Sehun, laki-laki bersurai abu-abu tersebut memfokuskan tatapannya pada Sehun dan menanti apa yang akan disampaikan pemuda yang ada didepannya tersebut. Sementara Baekhyun kini tampak sibuk dengan beberapa kue hasil tangan Kim Suho bersama anak angkatnya, Park Jiwon. Yah meskipun matanya masih betah untuk melototi laki-laki tan yang pernah menjadi seniornya tersebut.

"Ini mengenai Byun Baekbeom" mendengar nama kakaknya disebut lantas Baekhyun mulai mendekati Chanyeol dan Oh Sehun yang mana membuat kedua laki-laki tersebut menoleh serentak kearah Baekhyun sebelum kembali pada pembicaraan.

"Minseok noona mengatakan jika keadaan laki-laki itu tampak jauh lebih baik selama beberapa bulan ini"

"Lalu?"

"Noona juga mengatakan jika kita mungkin bisa membawa Baekbeom langsung kesini mengingat kondisinya yang sudah mulai membaik" rasa sesak tiba-tiba menghantam relung hati Baekhyun. Mendengar apa yang dibicarakan Oh Sehun membuatnya mampu membayangkan bagaimana keadaan kakak laki-lakina yang harus terkurung dan disuguhi denganberbagai obat untuk menghilangkan kesadaran diri kakaknya tersebut. Ia tidak bisa menerka apa yang Baekbeom lakukan untuk pertama kalinya ketika si Song Hana tersebut menjejalkan beberapa obat pada kakaknya tersebut. Baekhyun berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan ketiga pria yang tengah memandangnya dengan berbagai pemikiran yang berbeda. Chanyeol tahu jika wanitanya tersebut tengah mengalami kesedihan mendalam mengenai kakaknya dan karena itulah ia tidak berniat untuk menyusulnya.

"Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja, ia hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk menerima ini semua" Oh Sehun mengangguk akan perkataan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba meninggalkan mereka.

"Lalu apa kalian sudah memiliki rencana untuk membawanya kesini?"

"Hyung, masalahnya si Song sialan Hana itu tidak bisa meninggalkan begiitu lama Baekbeom. Minseok noona mengatakan jika wanita gila itu sering sekali mengunjungi Baekbeom bahkan hampir setiap hari. Belum lagi wanita gila itu juga memiliki mata-mata ada dimana-mana"

Chanyeol terdiam, mencerna perkataan Sehun yang begitu detail dan jujur saja membuat kepalanya sedikit dilanda pusing. Mengabaikan rasa pusing yang tiba-tiba menghantam kepalanya, ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kim Jongin yang sedaritadi ikut menyimak pembicaraanya.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan Jongin" Jongin terdiam sejenak. Melihat raut wajah Chanyeol yang mendadak lesu membuatnya enggan untuk mengatakan tujuan kedatangannya kesini. Namun jika dipikir kembali hal ini juga penting untuk kelangsungan rencana mereka.

"Ya"

"Apa?"

"Kyungsoo akan datang kesini bersama temannya, Luhan"

Satu masalah lagi akan datang memperlambat rencananya dan Chanyeol bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan pada adik sepupunya tersebut untuk membatalkan penerbangannnya menuju Manhattan. Ini tidak boleh terjadi, keberadaan Baekhyun cepat atau lambat akan diketahui adik sepupunya itu jika dua wanita tersebut datang kesini dan bau-baunya ia juga merasakan gadis China yang tidak lain adalah Luhan itu mulai menaruh perasaan kepadanya. Ini bukanlah hal tidak biasa, sebutannya sebagai si Playboy pada semasa sekolah menengah atas membuatnya mengerti bahasa seorang gadis melalui tatapn matanya sebagai symbol sebuah perasaan. Dan hal itu kian menambah pikirannya untuk membuat siasat untuk menyingkirkan kedua gadis tersebut.

 **To Be Continued**

 **14 Februari** **2017 00.02 A.M**

 **Bunny-B99** **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

ngga banyak yang mau aku ucapin cuma kata maaf aja yang telat update ya:v

Sekarang ini aku mau focus di event **'MEMECOMIC CB'** untuk membuat story, jadi tolong dukung aku ya biar bisa menang di event itu. Kalo nemu ff yang judulnya **' Let Me Love In You'** jan lupa di read, favorite dan follow ya guys wkwkw:v

Untuk yang nanyain sequel **'Complicated'** sama **'Hold Me Back'** ditunggu aja ya ini juga lagi proses kok. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf ya dan terima kasih yang udah ninggalin jejak dilapakku ini. Sampai jumpa di next chapter ya ^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Sensual Caresses**

 **Main Cast:**

 **B** yun **B** aekhyun

 **P** ark **C** hanyeol

 **K** ris **W** u

 **Genre:**

 **R** omance, **h** urt, little bit action

 **Rated:**

M

 **Song Recommended:**

Flower (Lizzy), Uncover (Zara Larsson), Taehyun (I'm Young), Say Yes ( Loco, Punch)

…

 **WARNING : MATURE CONTENS, little bit BDSM, Dirty Talk**

 **DON'T LIKE GS DON'T READ**

Summary:

Byun Baekhyun gadis berusia 23 tahun yang mau tidak mau harus tinggal bersama Park Chanyeol setelah dirinya sadar akan jaminan sebuah perjanjian konyol laki-laki tersebut. Terjebak akan gairah, dendam yang tersembunyi, cinta dan obsesi yang membuat perasaanya tak menentu.

.

.

Sinar mentari dipagi hari khas pukul sembilan tampak bersinar begitu cerah. Helaian tirai yang berada disepetak ruang kerja Chanyeol dengan motif strawberry tampak begitu cerah dengan sinar mentari yang menerpanya dan kesan udara yang berhembus begitu sejuk. _Well_ , Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak menyetujui tirai yang berwarna abu-abu kesayangannya tersebut harus diganti dengan warna kuning pudar. Tetapi karena ini permintaan dua orang yang berpengaruh dalam hidupnya ia tidak bisa membantahnya. Apalagi mengingat bagaimana Jiwon dan Baekhyun yang berusaha untuk membujuknya dengan berbagai raut wajah yang amat-amat menggemaskan. Yah, dia harus merelakan tirai kesayangannya berakhir di bak pencucian dan tergantikan dengan tirai kuning pudar dengan corak buah berbintik. _Well_ , itu tidak seberapa dibandingkan dengan keberadaan dua orang yang berpengaruh dalam hidupnya- _lagi_ -berada ditengah-tengah diskusi sederhana diruang kerjanya.

Byun Baekhyun dan Jiwon Park.

Keduanya sekarang tengah duduk manis diapit oleh Sehun dan Jongin, Baekhyun yang tengah menatap serius Chanyeol namun terlihat menggemaskan dan Jiwon yang tengah asyik dengan lollipop yang ditangan kanannya, sementara ketiga pria lainnya hanya terdiam. Chanyeol sendiri juga merasa terkejut dengan adanya keberadaan putra kandungnya yang begitu penurut terhadap Baekhyun, ia dapat melihat hal itu dari interaksi sederhana mereka ketika si bocah lelaki meminta untuk dibukakan bungkus lollipopnya kepada Baekhyun dan wanita tersebut menyambutnya dengan senyum yang menawan. Chanyeol menatap jengah Baekhyun yang sedaritadi tidak beranjak dari tempatnya sementara Sehun dan Jongin hanya saling melempar tatapan seolah-olah berkata- _apa yang harus kita lakukan_ \- diantara mereka.

"Ekhem.." Jongin menoleh kearah Sehun yang berdehem dan berharap jika lelaki berwajah stoic tersebut akan memberikan solusi terbaik untuk mengusir Baekhyun secara halus.

" _Well_ , aku rasa tayangan acara memasak akan memberikan pengalaman yang lebih mengesankan daripada mengikuti diskusi aneh seperti ini" Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya dan Jiwon hanya mengerjapkan matanya menatap Sehun sejenak dan kembali berkutat dengan lolliponya. Sementara Baekhyun masih setia menatap Chanyeol tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Sehun.

"Aku juga mengingat jika hari ini ada tayangan Ironman di_"

"ILONMEN! JI INGIN MELIHATNYAAA"

"Dan juga strawberry_"

"Fine. Aku keluar"Chanyeol tampak hanya memandang kepergian Baekhyun dengan alis terangkat. Sementara Jongin dan Sehun menghembuskan nafas leganya melihat dua perusuh mendadak tersebut meninggalkan ruang kerja Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana bisa ada makhluk seperti mereka"

"Lebih baik tarik ucapanmu Oh Sehun sebelum ku bakar rumah sakitmu" Oh Sehun menatap Chanyeol yang berkata begitu dengan santainya. Jongin yang melihat keduanya hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Pikirnya Oh Sehun dan Chanyeol tidak jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo jika sedang bertengkar. Kekanak-kanakan.

"Aku yakin kalian ingat tujuan kita berkumpul disini" Jongin meruntuki ulah mulutnya yang tidak dapat dikendalikan jika sudah berada dihadapkan dua orang yang ada didepannya ini. Karena selepas ia menyelesaikan perkataannya tatapan tajam keduanya secara terang-terangan menatap kearahnya. Jongin hanya berdehem untuk menetralkan rasa ketakutannya dan mengalihkan tatapannya kesembarang arah.

Ya, hari ini mereka merencanakan sebua diskusi singkat mengenai pergerakan Song Hana yang ingin memindahkan kepemilikan atas **King Corp** , perusahaan yang diketuai oleh kakek Byun dan dipimpin langsung oleh Tuan Byun menjadi miliknya. Keberadaan Baekbeom dan Baekhyun yang tidak diketahui ditambah lagi isu mengenai kematian keduanya yang disebarkan langsung oleh tangan kanan Song Hana membuat Chanyeol geram. Gerak gerik wanita keparat tersebut benar-benar mudah ditebak oleh Chanyeol, karena dengan adanya isu seperti ini akan menjadi lebih mudah para pemilik saham untuk mempercayakan perusahaan Byun jatuh ke tangan wanita jalang tersebut. Tidak, hal ini tidak akan dan tidak pernah menjadi kenyataan.

"Kita kehilangan beberapa suara pemilik saham untuk menentang pemindahan perusahaan itu, hyung. Jika kita masih berusaha untuk menentangnya kita mungkin akan jauh dua puluh persen dibawah Song Hana" Chanyeol semakin geram akan kenyataan yang baru saja disampaikan Jongin. Jika perusahaan Byun jatuh ketangan wanita tersebut dapat dipastikan perusahaannya semakin lama akan dikendalikan wanita tersebut.

"Aku pikir kau perlu mengadakan pertemuan rahasia kepada mereka untuk memperkuat penentangan ini hyung"

"Maksudmu?"

"Semua orang tahu bahwa kau salah satu CEO terkemuka dalam lingkaran kerja sama ini, hyung dan aku pikir menemui dan meyakinkan mereka secara satu persatu tidak buruk hyung" usulan Oh Sehun tampaknya mampu meredakan emosi Chanyeol, membuat laki-laki tersebut terdiam untuk sesaat dan menyeringai tipis.

"Tidak terlalu buruk. Aku akan melakukan penerbangan bersamamu besok di Jepang_"

"Hyung, sepertinya kau harus terbang ke China terlebih dahulu untuk menyelamatkan cabang perusahaanmu disana. Song Hana baru saja merencanakan pembangunan Casino bersama Tuan Fang untuk menutupi transaksi kalian mengenai Baekhyun"

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Laki-laki tan tersebut menatap Sehun dengan beberapa kerjapan mata, merasa salut dengan Oh Sehun yang mendadak pintar mengenai urusan perusahaan seperti ini. Setahu dirinya, laki-laki berkulit pucat tersebut hanya berkutat didalam laboratorium gilanya yang penuh dengan racikan obat, bukan malah berurusan dengan perusahaan seperti ini. Ia juga yakin jika laboratorium kebanggan Sehun tersebut tidak ada setumpuk file seperti dimeja kerjanya. Jongin memajukan kepalanya menatap Sehun memicing.

"Darimana kau tahu hal itu?" Chanyeol bersedekap ikut menyimak apa yang ditanyakan Jongin. Dirinya juga merasa bingung dengan Oh Sehun yang mendadak sok tahu.

"Minseok noona" Jawaban yang diiringin dengan kerjapan polos milik Sehun membuatnya terdengar polos yang mana tidak membuat yang lebih tua mempercayainya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Minseok noona mendapatkan informasi tersebut dari Jongdae dengan racikan obatnya yang dicampurkan dalam jus mangga"

Jongin dan Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya lega tanpa menghilangkan tatapan datar mereka kearah Sehun. Mereka berdua masih diambang antara percaya atau tidak mengenai perkataan Sehun. Mereka bahkan tidak berfikir jika Minseok akan melakukan hal nekat seperti itu. Bahkan berfikir jika Jongdae akan dengan mudah ditakhlukkan seperti itu, sama sekali tidak terdapat dalam benak mereka. Tetapi setidaknya Minseok tahu diri kondisi yang benar-benar mendesak seperti sekarang ini. Dengan adanya Minseok mungkin ini akan mempermudah menguak informasi dari Jongdae lebih detail lagi. Well, memanfaatkan orang lain dalam waktu yang terdesak tidak burukkan?

.

.

e)(o

.

.

 **Amsterdam, Belanda**

Kyungsoo duduk terdiam memandang Luhan yang tengah mengepak beberapa pakaian kedalam koper yang nantinya akan dibawa ke Manhattan. Mengabaikan ocehan Luhan yang menyuruhnya untuk segera membereskan beberapa pakaiannya yang masih tergeletak tidak karuan diatas tempat tidur mereka, Kyungsoo tetaplah terdiam seolah-olah suara Luhan hanyalah suara radio usang yang telah rusak. Bukan tanpa alasan ia berdiam diri diatas tempat tidur. Ia hanya tidak menyetujui rencana Luhan yang ingin menyusul Baekhyun ke Manhattan hanya karena takut terjadi apa-apa. Ini terlalu berlebihan dan ia takut jika Luhan akan mengacau disana.

 _"Kau kekasihku, aku mencintaimu dan aku mempercayaimu Kyung jadi kumohon, bantulah sepupumu dengan menjauhkan Luhan darinya"_

Kyungsoo tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari maksud dari perkataan kekasihnya dulu sebelum kekasihnya tersebut kembali ke Manhattan menyusul Chanyeol. Menghilangnya Baekhyun setelah keberangkatan kekasihnya, ponsel Baekhyun yang tidak aktif dan permintaan Jongin untuk membatalkan rencananya pergi Manhattan, itu semua pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan salah satu sahabatnya. Ia hanya mencoba menebak jika Chanyeol mengetahui masa lalu Luhan dan karena itu kekasihnya menyuruhnya untuk menjauhkan Luhan dari Chanyeol.

Lama bergelut dengan lamunannya membuat Kyungsoo tidak menyadari perempuan bersurai pirang yang merupakan sahabatnya tersebut kini sudah menempatkan diri didepannya. Memasang raut wajah semenakutkan mungkin untuk memarahi Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk berdiam diri seperti ini Do Kyungsoo" perempuan yang baru dimarahinya tersebut tampak tersentak dn terkejut akan keberadaan dirinya yang sudah ada didepan Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu menemui Baekhyun, Lu" ucapan Kyungsoo tampak berhasil membuat Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. Gadis tersebut mengerjapkan matanya kebingungan akan perkataan Kyungsoo. Mengerti akan keterdiaman Luhan, Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan bualannya untuk menghentikan Luhan.

"Kemarin Miss. Thomson memberitahuku jika kita akan dipindahkan dicabang perusahaan Chanyeol lainnnya"

"APA?!" Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya seketika mendengar teriakan tidak elit Luhan. Ia sudah menebak jika reaksi Luhan akan seperti ini maka dari itu ia tidak terlalu terkejut dan berusaha untuk mencari bualan lainnya.

"Kau serius Do Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Luhan. Ia takut jika ia terlau banyak membual mulutnya tidak akan terkendali dan menyebabkan kecerobohan tersendiri baginya. Berbagai umpatan terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Luhan mengenai atasan mereka yang tidak bersalah. Dalam hati ia terus memanjatkan kata maaf untuk Miss. Thomson yang kali ini menjadi sasaran bualannya. Pintu kamar mereka berdebum cukup keras yang mana mampu kembali membuat gadis bermata bulat tersebut terkejut. Setelah memastikan Luhan benar-benar meninggalkannya, ia bergegas menghubungi kekasihnya dan menceritakan semua kebohongannya tersebut kepada kekasihnya. Berharap jika kekasihnya akan membantu dirinya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti permain sepupu dan kekasihnya untuk menjauhkan Luhan sementara waktu.

.

e)(o

.

Jika tadi ia menahan kesabaran untuk tirai kesayangannya yang berakhir di bak pencucian sekarang dirinya harus kembali bersabar dengan keadaan kamar tidurnya. Chanyeol berdiri didepan pintu masuk kamar pribadinya, menatap seluruh isi yang jauh dari kata rapi seperti biasanya. Mata bulatnya mengerjap penuh keherannya setiap dirinya mendapati mainan putra kandungnya yang berserakan dilantai kamar pribadinya. Tiga puluh menit yang lalu ia meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Jiwon yang ada dikamarnya untuk menemui Jongin sekaligus menyantap makan siangnya. Namun ketika dirinya kembali ia sudah disuguhi dengan pemandangan yang jujur saja hampir membuatnya meledak karena emosi. Tetapi ketika kedua mata bulatnya mendapati dua orang yang berpengaruh dalam hidupnya tanpa sadar sudut bibirnya terangkat hingga membentuk sebuah senyuman yang menawan. Disana, diatas tempat tidur ia mendapati Baekhyun yang tertidur dengan memeluk Jiwon yang tengah mendengkur karena tidur siangnya yang begitu nyenyak.

Terlihat begitu damai dan tenang, seolah kehidupannya hanya dipenuhi dengan jutaan bunga yang bertebaran dan pelangi yang menghiasinya dengan kebahagiaan yang menyelimutinya. _Well_ , perandaian yang cukup bagus Park itu artinya kau juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan si Byun mungil yang berlebihan. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kasar, mencoba untuk menghilangkan bayangan kebahagiaannya yang mana tampak seperti seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Ia tersadar akan tujuannya mendatangi kamar pribadinya, bukan untuk istirahat tetapi untuk berbicara empat mata dengan Baekhyun mengenai apa yang sedang direncanakan Song Hana. Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun memang harus mengetahui hal ini. Semua ini menyangkut dengan masa depan perusahaan yang dirintis oleh kakek Byun. Ia tahu dan ia ingat bagaimana dulu kakek Byun mempertahankan perusahaannya yang masih diumur jagung. Perusahaannya yang sangat membantu dirinya hingga seperti ini dan seorang perintis yang mampu membuatnya menjadi seseorang yang dihormati oleh semua orang dan jangan lupakan bagaimana sosok kakek Byun yang selalu membantunya mendekatkan dirinya dahulu kepada Baekhyun, sosok gadis kecil yang polos dan lugu.

Ia tidak bisa berdiam diri dan melihat semua yang dilakukan Song Hana. Kehancuran **King Corp** akan membawa pengaruh yang besar terhadap perusahaannya, dirinya dan juga keluarga Byun dan Baekhyun adalah salah satu jalan utama yang ia harapkan mampu menghadapi kekejaman dunia bisnis seperti ini. Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri tempat tidur dan perlahan mengangkat tubuh Jiwon untuk dipindahkan kekamar pribadi milik bocah tersebut. _Well_ , ia membutuhkan waktu sedikit lebih _ekhem_..intim bersama Baekhyun. Dua hari tanpa menyentuh wanita mungil tersebut sudah seperti puasa tiga tahun lamanya dan rasa haus adalah hal yang tepat untuk mendiskripsikan dirinya. Lebih tepatnya haus akan sentuhan Baekhyun. Pintu kamar baru saja dikuncinya selepas dirinya meletakan Jiwon ke kamar pribadi bocah tersebut. Melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan menggantinya dengan bawahan _training_ , menyisakan tubuh bagian atasnya yang bertelanjang. Perlahan namun pasti dirinya merangkak, menyusup kedalam selimut dan menaruh tangan kanan Baekhyun untuk melingkari pinggangnya. Dan seketika itu pula ia merasakan sengatan gairah yang jujur saja tak dapat ditahannya.

 _'Sial'_

Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati kala dirinya merasakan sesuatu diantara selakangannya mulai menggembung. Benar-benar tidak dalam keadaan yang tidak tepat. Lagi-lagi ia mengumpat kesal ketika Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyandarkan kepala mungilnya dipermukaan dada Chanyeol. Laki-laki bersurai _Ash Grey_ tersebut hanya diam membeku merasakan betapa hangatnya tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Sudut bibirnya terangkat menciptakan senyum simpul yang meneduhkan. Telapak tangan kanannya menyentuh pipi gembil Baekhyun yang terasa begitu halus. Senyumnya kian merekah kala dirinya mendapati lipatan bibir merah muda tersebut terbuka dengan gerakan sensual seolah tengah mencecap belahan bibirnya dan senyumnya kian memudar ketika indra pendengarannya menangkap nama yang tak asing baginya.

"Robert, Robert Pattinson kiss me now honey ugh.."

 _'Shit'_

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol kembali mengumpat dalam hati mendengarkan Baekhyun menyebut nama pria lain sekaligus mendesahkan nama actor pemeran Edward dalam serial Twilight tersebut. Oke, ini mungkin terdengar konyol dimana dirinya merasakan kecemburuan kepada si actor yang cukup terbilang tampan meskipun tidak lebih tampan darinya. Yeah..begitulah menurut Chanyeol. Hingga tiba-tiba bibirnya tampak menyeringai akan sepintas ide untuk membangunkan wanita yang ada dipelukannya tersebut. Tangan kanannya yang semula berlabuh diatas pipi gembil Baekhyun kini berpindah digaris pinggang ramping Baekhyun. Mengusap dan meremas diikuti dengan bisikan sensual oleh suara baritone miliknya.

"Datanglah padaku sayang, maka aku akan mencium bibirmu penuh dengan gairah"

Kerutan dikening begitu tampak selepas Chanyeol menyelesaiakan ucapannya, begitu kentara jika Baekhyun tengah merasakan perbedaan. _Well_ , perbedaan dalam hal suara.

"Chanyeol?"

"Ya sayang"

Chanyeol masih bertahan dengan seringaian miliknya ketika Baekhyun menyebutkan namanya dengan mata tertutup. Perlahan kedua mata bak bulan sabit tersebut terbuka, mengerjap pelan yang mana tampak seperti _lost puppy._

"Chanyeol?"

Tidak ada tanggapan dari laki-laki yang sekarang ini tengah memeluknya. Hanya senyuman yang lebih dominan terlihat seperti seringaian. Kedua tangan lentiknya mengusap matanya untuk memperjelas pandangannya. Ia terdiam seketika merasakan beban diatas pinggangnya dan rasa hangat yang melingkupi kulit polosnya. Kepalanya menoleh kearah pinggangnya dan menemukan tangan Chanyeol yang memasuki blouse dan menyentuh kulit polosnya. Tatapannya kembali mengarah ke Chanyeol dan mendapati laki-laki tersebut menyeringai semakin lebar dan tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk mendengar Baekhyun berte-

"AAAAA...APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PARK CHANYEOL"

-riak.

Chanyeol hanya memejamkan matanya dan mempererat pelukannya setelah dirasa Baekhyun meronta mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari dekapannya. Laki-laki tersebut kini malah menempatkan kaki kanannya diatas kedua kaki mungil Baekhyun, membuat wanita tersebut tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek"

"Memelukmu sayang"

"Lepaskan aku Park"

"Kau tidak ingin menagih ciuman kepadaku?"

 _What?_

Baekhyun menghentikan aksi pemberontakannya dan beralih menatap Chanyeol. Kerutan didahinya samar-samar terlihat seiring dengan mulutnya yang terbuka menampilkan sebuah ekspresi kekagetan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Park? Siapa yang ingin menagih ciuman hah? Sebaiknya kau lepaskan aku daripada disini bersamamu"

 _Well_ , si mulut pedas Byun dan si penggoda Park. Dimanapun mereka berada pertengkaran konyol akan selalu mengelilingi mereka, seperti sekarang ini. Laki-laki bersurai ash grey tersebut hanya diam, menunggu kapan wanita yang ada dipelukannya tersebut lelah sendiri.

.

e)(o

.

Huilongguan Hospital, Beijing. China

Sepetak ruang dengan aroma lavender menyambut kedatangan si mantan penasehat keluarga Byun, Kim Jongdae. Baekbeom menolehkan kepalanya seketika indra pendengarannya menangkap suara derap langkah semakin dekat kearahnya. Tidak ada raut wajah keterkejutan maupun topeng penyakit gila yang hampir satu tahun ini ia pertahankan. Tatapan mata datar itulah yang Jongdae dapatkan, namun ia tahu dibalik tatapan tersebut laki-laki yang pernah menjadi tuan mudanya tersebut menyimpan banyak sekali pertanyaan dan segala rencana balas dendam untuknya. Ia meletakkan karangan bunga dan sebuah _flash disk_ diatas nakas dan diikuti oleh bungkukan sebagai rasa sopan kepada sang mantan tuan muda.

"Tuan"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Jongdae hanya tersenyum tipis, memaklumi akan nada suara Baekbeom yang tidak bersahabat. Ia tahu bahwa selama ini Baekbeom tidak mengalami gangguan jiwa semenjak kedatangan Minseok, dokter yang entah mengapa sedikit berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Ia menarik kursi pengunjung dan mendudukkan dirinya disana, menghadap tepat kearah Baekbeom.

"Aku hanya ingin mendatangimu sebelum semuanya mulai Tuan" tidak ada jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Baekbeom dan Jongdae mengartikan hal itu sebagai kebebasan untuknya melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku tahu ini memang benar-benar terlambat untuk mengembalikan apa yang menjadi milik keluargamu. Aku tahu aku adalah seorang pengecut yang tidak bisa menjadi sanksi untuk tuannya. Semua dosaku atas apa yang kuperbuat selama ini mungkin tidak akan sebanding dengan harga satu nyawa yang terbunuh"

"Apa maksudmu Kim" semua perkataan Jongdae merasa begitu janggal bagi Baekbeom. Curiga? Bukan, ia tidak pernah menaruh curiga kepada mantan penasehatnya. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah menaruh rasa curiga sedikitpun terhadap laki-laki tersebut. Entah mengapa ia begitu mempercayai apa yang akan dilakukan Jongdae adalah sebuah usaha untuk membantunya keluar dari neraka yang diciptakan perempuan jalang yang mengaku sebagai ibunya tirinya. Sementara itu Jongdae masih bertahan pada keterdiamannya. Laki-laki tersebut tengah meyakinkan dirinya atas apa yang akan ia katakan pada sosok laki-laki yang tengah duduk diatas ranjang.

"Aku...aku akan membantumu untuk mengembalikan semuanya seperti sedia kala tuan" Baekbeom tidak terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Jongdae. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, mewakili rasa penasarannya akan apa yang membuat laki-laki tersebut mengatakan hal ini kepadanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Nde?"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau ingin melakukan hal ini?" Jongdae menarik nafasnya sesaat kemudian menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Ia memandang sosok yang selama ini ia kagumi dengan senyum hangat.

"Karena semuanya memang milikmu tuan. Kau dan keluargamu telah menampung keluargaku, mengangkat perekonomian keluargaku dan mengizinkanku untuk menggantikan ayahku untuk mendampingi keluargamu. Aku tidak meminta sebuah imbalan atas apa yang aku lakukan sekarang ini, aku hanya mencoba untuk membalas budi dan menolong kembali orang terpenting dalam hidupku. Orang yang sudah menganggap keluargaku sebagai bagian terpenting untuk kalian"

Baekbeom tidak pernah berfikir jika Jongdae akan melakukan ini semua hanya untuk membalas budi semua apa yang dilakukan keluarganya. Ia tidak akan tega untuk menutup mata dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelah laki-laki tersebut bertekat membantunya. Song Hana bukan lawan yang tepat untuk Kim Jongdae melakukan sebuah pengkhianatan. Wanita itu meskipun sudah berumur banyak tetapi mata, tangan dan kaki yang menjadi anjingnya sudah terlampau banyak. Otak liciknya seolah sudah teratur untuk melakukan sebuah tindak kejahatan hanya untuk sebuah kuasa. Dan Kim Jongdae dengan keberanian entah darimana berkata akan membantunya mengembalikan semuanya. Itu artinya akan ada banyak korban dalam permainan ini.

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk membantumu_"

"Aku tahu kau akan mengatakan hal itu kepadaku tuan" Baekbeom menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jongdae dengan mata membulat. Marah? Tidak, ia tidak marah akan perkataannya yang terpotong, tetapi apa yang dikatakan Jongdae yang membuatnya cukup terkejut.

"Aku tahu jika kau akan melarangku untuk melakukan ini semua, tetapi aku sudah bertekat untuk menolongmu tuan. Tidak peduli jika nyawaku yang menjadi taruhannya"

"Pergilah"

"Aku akan menemui Tuan Park dalam jamuan dua hari kedepan tuan"

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali!"

"Karena masih banyak orang yang membutuhkanmu tuan, terutama nona Baekhyun"

Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun gadis kecilnya yang amat menggemaskan. Adik kecilnya yang selalu memeluknya jika sedang ketakutan. Baekbeom memejamkan matanya, berusaha menghalau air matanya yang siap membasahi pipinya. Rasa rindunya sudah tak terbendung lagi, hingga membuat air matanya jatuh dengan isakan kecil yang memilukan Jongdae. Jongdae tahu bagaimana perasaan Baekbeom akan rasa rindunya, tidak dapat ia pungkiri lagi jika dirinya juga sama merindukannya dengan keluarganya yang entah berada dimana sekarang. Wanita itu benar-benar gila dengan terus memindahkan keluarganya dan menghilangkan jejaknya.

"Pergilah" Jongdae masih setia menatap Baekbeom yang kini tengah membelakanginya. Ia tahu laki-laki tersebut perlahan akan mengizinkannya.

"Pergilah temui Chanyeol dan katakan jika aku...aku siap untuk melarikan diri dengan semua bukti yang kau berikan"

Jongdae tersenyum dengan apa yang dikatakan Baekbeom. Tidak sia-sia ia meyakinkan Baekbeom dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Ia bergegas beranjak meninggalkan Baekbeom dengan bunkukan sembilan puluh derajat sebagai tanda penghormatan sebelum dirinya sepenuhnya meninggalkan laki-laki yang masih sibuk dengan kerinduan terhadap Baekhyun. Minseok yang saat itu baru saja memasuki ruang inap Baekbeom menatap heran Jongdae yang tampak berbeda. Tatapan matanya beralih kearah Baekbeom yang kini kembali berkutat dengan buah apel. Wanita yang berperan sebagai single parent tersebut menghampiri Baekbeom dengan perkataan konyol.

"Apa yang ia lakukan disini? Apa sudah waktunya aku menggodanya dengan berbagai racikan obatku?"

Minseok menatap cemas Baekbeom namun lelaki tersebut hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datar yang jujur saja membuat Minseok ingin sekali memukul wajah tersebut.

.

e)(o

.

Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol yang sekarang ini tengah duduk dihadapannya. Ngomong-ngomong mereka masih diatas tempat tidur dengan pakaian yang sama dikenakan tadi pagi dan jangan lupakan jika mereka belum membersihkan diri sama sekali. Ralat, maksudnya Baekhyun yang harus membersihkan diri dari penampilannya yang berantakan. Sementara itu Chanyeol menahan diri untuk tidak menerjang wanita yang sekarang ini tengah menatapnya tajam namun malah terlihat berlipat kali lebih sexy dengan pakaiannya yang kebesarannya. Tidak ada percakapan dalam dua puluh menit berlalu dan membuat mereka tampak seperti dua orang bodoh yang saling membodohi. Oh, oke lupakan hal itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Chanyeol hampir saja akan menepuk dahinya sebelum dirinya mengingat jika hal itu hanya akan membuatnya tampak begitu bodoh akan penyakit pikun yang tiba-tiba menyerang dirinya.

"Kita akan merebut perusahaanmu kembali"

"Maksudmu?"

"Wanita jalang yang berstatus ibu tirimu itu telah memberikan isu bahwa kau dan Baekbeom telah mati"

"APA!" inilah salah satu hal yang tidak disukai Chanyeol dari seorang wanita. Berteriak. Chanyeol mengusap telinganya dan mengabaikan tatapan Baekhyun yang kini tampak berkali-kali lebih tajam.

"Ya. Wanita itu telah menganggapmu tiada dan berencana akan memindah tangankan nama perusahaan kakekmu"

"King?"

"Ya"

" _What The Fuck_! Wanita jalang itu benar-benar harus mati dibalik jeruji Chan. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi"

"Ya. Oleh karena itu selama aku pergi kau akan mempelajari sistematika perusahaanmu bersama Oh Sehun dan Kim Suho"

"Oh Sehun? Kim Suho? Kau tidak salah memilih orang, Chan?"

"Tidak. Mereka adalah orang yang tepat, sesuai dan ramah lingkungan"

 _Ramah Lingkungan?_

 _Well_ , sepertinya Baekhyun harus memahami Chanyeol lebih dalam lagi melalui dua orang yang telah disebutkan tadi. Terutama dalam hal berkata.

"Lalu kau sendiri?"

"Aku akan terbang ke China besok. Semua urusan akan ditangani Suho dan Oh Sehun. Jadi kau harus menurut dengan dua orang itu. Kau paham" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk layaknya anak kecil berusia lima tahun. Wanita tersebut hanya mencoba untuk menjadi seorang penurut dan mudah diajak kerjasama, mengingat sekarang Park Chanyeol adalah _rekan kerjanya_.

"Bagus. Sebaiknya kau perlu mempersiapkan diri dan juga.." Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya menunggu perkataan Chanyeol yang menggantung.

"Juga?"

"Perhatikan tata bahasamu saat mengumpat Baek"

Dan setelah itu Chanyeol menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan menyatukan mulut mereka untuk beberapa saat. Hanya sebuah lumatan kecil dengan diikuti beberapa gigitan menggemaskan pada bibir tipis Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyeringai setelah berhasil membuat Baekhyun terengah akan ciuman mendadak.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **18 Juni** **2017 00.07 A.M**

 **Bunny-B99** **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hallo, masih ingatkah sama ff ini? Maaf ya kalo baru nongol wkwkw:v**

 **No cuap cuap**

 **Cuam mau bilang makasih yang udah nungguin ff ini. Kayaknya abis ini aku rajin update deh wkwkw:v sampe ketemu di chapter depan**

 **p.s: jan lupa review ne**

 **p.s.s: kotak komentar jan lupa diisi wkwkw:v**

 **p.s.s.s: maaf kalo masih ada typo yang bertebaran**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sensual Caresses**

 **Main Cast:**

 **B** yun **B** aekhyun

 **P** ark **C** hanyeol

 **K** ris **W** u

 **Genre:**

 **R** omance, **h** urt, little bit action

 **Rated:**

M

 **Song Recommended:**

Flower (Lizzy), Uncover (Zara Larsson), Taehyun (I'm Young), Say Yes ( Loco, Punch)

…

 **WARNING : MATURE CONTENS, little bit BDSM, Dirty Talk**

 **DON'T LIKE GS DON'T READ**

Summary:

Byun Baekhyun gadis berusia 23 tahun yang mau tidak mau harus tinggal bersama Park Chanyeol setelah dirinya sadar akan jaminan sebuah perjanjian konyol laki-laki tersebut. Terjebak akan gairah, dendam yang tersembunyi, cinta dan obsesi yang membuat perasaanya tak menentu.

.

.

Kepulan uap yang berasal dari secangkir teh menemani Chanyeol yang tengah menikmati pemandangan taman belakang mansion miliknya. Bukan tanpa alasan dirinya mau berdiri berlama-lama didalam ruang kerjanya hanya untuk memandang taman belakang mansionnya. Ada alasan tertentu yang mana membuatnya betah diruang kerjanya. Disana, ditaman belakang keberadaan Baekhyun tertangkap oleh indra penglihatannya. Setelah diskusi kecil kemarin Chanyeol langsung menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menghubungi Sehun dan Suho untuk membantu wanita tersebut mendalami 'perannya'. Entah sejak kapan memandangi Baekhyun menjadi bagian ter-favorite dalam hidupnya selama dua puluh delapan tahun. Terlebih ketika melihat wanita tersebut mengerang dibawahnya. _Well_ sepertinya kau memang sudah gila Park.

 _"Kau mencintainya Chanyeol"_

Senyum yang terpantri dibibir tebalnya tampak memudar ketika dirinya mengingat apa yang dikatakan Suho dua hari yang lalu. Laki-laki yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya tersebut mengatakan jika dirinya tengah jatuh cinta kepada Baekhyun. Chanyeol? Tentu saja laki-laki tersebut menampik pernyataan tersebut tanpa berpikir panjang. Karena apa yang dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah sebuah obsesi untuk dapat melihat Baekhyun menuruti segala kemauannya. Ini bukanlah cinta tetapi hanya sebuah obsesi belaka.

 _"Ya obsesi pantat kudamu hyung"_

Chanyeol mengerang sembari mengacak rambutnya. Segala sumpah serapah siap ia lontarkan untuk si Kim dan si Oh yang sudah kompak menampik pendapatnya kala itu. Anak buahnya tersebut selalu menyela segala bentuk bantahan darinya dan menganggap secara mutlak jika dirinya tengah jatuh cinta kepada Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mencintai Baekhyun. Dia hanyalah orang yang harus menurut padaku tanpa pengecualian"

Ya katakan seperti itu terus Park hingga mulutmu berbusa. Kau tidak akan pernah mengakuinya jika kau belum benar-benar merasakan apa itu cinta. Teruslah bersembunyi dibalik sifatmu yang random yang mana akan membuat Baekhyun semakin membencimu jika mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya telah kau rencanakan Park.

.

e)(o

.

Sensasi menaiki bianglala mungkin akan menimbulkan perasaan senang yang menggebu tetapi tidak menampik kemungkinan untuk orang awan akan mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Dan pemikiran terakhir tersebut sama seperti apa yang terjadi dengan si kepala dapur beserta dokter muda Oh yang entah sejak kapan beralih brofesi sebagai mentor si Byun mungil yang sekarang ini tengah berjalan bolak-balik didepan mereka. Selama Baekhyun sibuk dengan beberapa teori yang mereka berikan, Suho dan Sehun hanya duduk terdiam melihat wanita yang memiliki tubuh mungil- _jangan katakan pendek karena Baekhyun tidak menyukainya_ \- tersebut sibuk dengan dunianya. Lagi pula tidak ada niatan apapun diantara mereka untuk mengganggu Baekhyun dengan obrolan tidak penting yang mana akan menghambat pemahamam Baekhyun. Mereka juga tidak ingin mendapat lemparan sepatu diatas kepala mereka untuk yang kedua kalinya jika mengganggunya.

Oh Sehun menghela nafasnya kasar. Ini sudah keenam kalinya laki-laki pemilik surai pirang tersebut menampakan rasa bosannya namun tidak ada satu orangpun diantara Baekhyun maupun Suho yang menyadarinya. Ini sudah hampir tiga jam dirinya duduk manis dengan segelas minuman berbau strawberry, _well_ jangan tanyakan kenapa ada minumam berbau strawberry karena itu tidak jauh dari ulah si Byun. Perlahan Oh Sehun mendekati Suho yang masih saja sibuk memandangi Baekhyun.

"Hyung.."

"Hm..?"

"Aku ingin pulang"

"Tidak boleh"

"Pasienku membutuhkanku hyung"

"Tidak ada pasien dirumahmu Oh" Oh Sehun berdecak kesal melihat Suho yang tidak menoleh kearahnya sama sekali. Bahkan lelaki yang lebih tua darinya enam tahun tersebut kini _sok_ menikmati jus strawberry.

"Aku bosan hyung ̴"

"Kau ingin melihat fenomena rumah sakit terbakar Oh Sehun?"

Tidak ada nada mengancam bahkan untuk terdengar menyeramkan untuk Sehun tetapi hal itu mampu membuat Oh Sehun kembali duduk tegak dan ikut _sok_ menikmati jus strawberry. _Well_ , apa yang dikatakan Suho hanyalah gertakan kecil tentang kelakuan Chanyeol yang tidak terduga. Mungkin terdengar berlebihan tetapi jika hal itu menyangkut Chanyeol semuanya bisa saja menjadi kenyataan. Perhatian keduanya kembali fokus kearah Baekhyun yang kini sudah kembali duduk menghadap Suho dan Sehun.

"Bagaimana?"

"Semuanya terlalu rumit untuk kupahami secara cepat"

"Aku tahu tapi kau tidak memiliki pilihan lain, Baekhyun"

Baekhyun terdiam, mata sipitnya terpejam dengan kepala menunduk. Suho dapat melihat bagaimana wanita mungil didepannya ini tertekan. Perasaan iba selalu menghampirinya kala melihat bagaimana wajah cantik sekaligus manis tersebut selalu menampakkan raut sedih seperti sekarang ini. Tidak seharusnya Baekhyun mengalami hal seperti ini apalagi dengan apa yang dilakukan Song Hana diluar sana. Semuanya sudah benar-benar kelewatan. Kursi kebesaran milik King sudah seharusnya diduduki Baekbeom tetapi karena ulah Song Hana semuanya serba berbalik. Baekbeom yang terjebak akan delusi dan Baekhyun yang terjebak permainan Hana.

"Pergilah tidur. Kau butuh istirahat Baek"

"Lalu_"

"Yess. Kau yang terbaik hyung. Baek kau harus istirahat oke. Aku pergi dulu. Bye"

Baekhyun menatap datar Oh Sehun yang beranjak meninggalkannya bersama Suho. Si mungil Byun tersebut sebenarnya menyadari raut wajah kebosanan si dokter muda tersebut tetapi ia malas untuk menyuruh Sehun kembali.

"Sampai sekarang aku masih bingung kenapa Chanyeol memiliki bawahan seperti Dokter Oh" Si kepala dapur hanya mencoba untuk menahan tawanya akan perkataan polos Baekhyun.

.

e)(o

.

Kim Jongdae menatap berkas yang berisikan biodata salah satu investor yang akan menjadi rekan kerja Song Hana. Ya, beberapa hari yang lalu wanita jalang tersebut menyuruhnya untuk mencari tahu profile para investor diperusahaan Tuan Fang. Wanita itu hanya mencoba untuk mencari kawan yang nantinya dapat berpihak kepadanya melalui koneksi Tuan Fang dan dari sekian banyak investor, wanita tersebut memilih seseorang bernama Clark Colin Park sebagai target selanjutnya. Dari segi wajah Jongdae merasa tidak begitu asing. Mata bulat dan hidung mancung sama seperti keperawakan Chanyeol tetapi yang terlihat berbeda ialah laki-laki yang ada dikertas biodata tersebut menampakkan laki-laki dengan umur empat puluh tahun dengan kumis dan bulu halus yang menutupi dagunya.

"Dia paman-paman yang terlihat tampan"

Apa yang baru saja kau katakan Kim? Tampan? Oh apa kau merasa tertarik dengan laki-laki Kim?

Jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya cepat akan apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan tampan pada laki-laki berkumis berumur empat puluh tahun disaat yang tidak tepat. Minseok yang saat itu baru saja memasuki ruang inap Baekbeom mengernyit heran melihat Jongdae yang menggelengkan kepalanya. _Well_ , sekarang Minseok tidak lagi berpikir yang aneh-aneh jika mendapati Jongdae duduk manis diruang inap Baekbeom karena ia sekarang laki-laki tersebut sudah berjanji bahkan bersumpah untuk terus berpihak pada Baekbeom. Minseok menuangkan jus jeruk dan menyerahkannya kepada Baekbeom tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongdae.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan si kepala kotak?" Baekbeom tertawa pelan setiap kali Minseok menyebut Jongdae si kepala kotak. Ia menerima segelas jus jeruk pesanannya.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya mendengar dia baru saja memuji seseorang"

"Oh ya? Apa dia baru saja memuji seorang gadis?"

"Aku mendengar dia menyebutnya paman tadi"

"APA?"

Baekbeom memejamkan matanya seketika mendengar teriakan Minseok yang mana mengundang tatapan kebingungan dari pemuda Kim yang tengah duduk disofa. Kim Jongdae mengerutkan dahinya menatap Minseok yang masih betah dengan mulut terbuka dan mata membulat lucu. _Well_ , bagi Jongdae perempuan tersebut kini tampak seperti kue pie strawberry.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Minseok mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Kim Jongdae.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya hal itu kepadamu" tatapan sinis dan suara terdengar sengit membuat pemuda Kim tersebut dapat menarik kesimpulan jika wanita yang tidak jauh darinya tersebut masih menyimpan curiga terhadapnya.

"Hei"

"Apa?!" ini bukan Baekbeom yang menyahuti. Suara yang terdengar sengit dan sedikit bentakan adalah ciri khas Minseok dalam menghadapi Jongdae.

"Kau tidak perlu menggunakan nada seperti itu lagi jika bersamaku nona Kim"

"Memang kenapa? Masalah untukmu hah?"

"Ya Tuhan. Aku baru saja mengakui untuk kembali ke pihak kalian kenapa kau masih saja sinis kepadaku dokter Kim"

"Sudah sepantasnya aku menaruh kecurigaan terhadapmu"

"Oh ya? Apa kau akan mencampuri minumanku dengan obat bius lagi, dokter Kim" tatapan Jongdae berubah datar seperti tanpa ekspresi. Sementara Baekbeom, laki-laki tersebut hanya diam menatap sepasang Kim yang tengah bertengkar yang baginya terlihat konyol. Sekarang konsentrasi Jongdae sepenuhnya tersita oleh dokter Kim yang berniat mengajaknya debat tersebut.

"Oh mungkin aku perlu memasukkan obat tidur sekalian agar aku bisa mengacak-acak ruang kerjamu, Kim"

"Hei kau juga Kim. Jangan menyebut namaku dengan nada seperti itu"

"Lalu seperti apa? Oh apakah aku harus menyebutmu dengan nada seperti penagih hutang dengan sebutan err..kepala kotak?"

"YAK!" Minseok menyeringai mendengar teriakan Jongdae yang terdengar kesal. Wanita tersebut melipat edua tangannya didepan dada dan menatap Jongdae yang bersiap akan melontarkan beberapa kalimat sengit untuknya. Ya sebelum Byun Baekbeom menginterupsi mereka.

"Aku tidak yakin jika aku bisa keluar dari sini jika kalian seperti ini terus"

Kim Jongdae menelan salifanya gugup. Tatapan datar Baekbeom tampak berkali lipat menyeramkan dibanding bibir merah pekat seperti jalang milik Song Hana. Laki-laki tersebut berdehem pelan dan mengedarkan pandangannya kearah yang lain sebelum dirinya kembali sibuk dengan berkasnya. Sementara Minseok sibuk dengan jus jeruk yang sengaja ia bawa.

"Apa yang dikatakan Park Chanyeol, Minseok?"

"Lusa ia akan terbang kesini dan mempersiapkan pertemuannya dengan Song Hana"

"Bagaimana dengan Song Hana, Kim Jongdae?"

"Dia menyuruhku untuk menyelidiki investor dan penasehat tuan Fang"

"Penasehat?"

"Ya, orang yang akan mewakili Tuan Fang dalam jamuan makan malam kelak"

"Apakah ada kejanggalan?"

"Sejauh ini tidak ada"

"Baguslah dan ngomong-ngomong kemana Dokter Yixing?"

"Aku memindahkannya ke Manhattan" Baekbeom memandang Minseok dengan alis terangkat. Menampakkan raut kebingungan akan keberadaan dokter lamanya.

"Park Chanyeol menyuruhku untuk memindahkannya kesana dengan kekuasaanku. Dia bilang dia yang akan mengurus sisanya"

"Baguslah. Aku perlu untuk kembali dengan perusahaanku"

"Aku akan mengirim semua laporan perusahaan kepadamu, Tuan"

Baekbeom menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan Jongdae. Laki-laki tersebut memandang langit dibalik kaca cendelanya. Membayangkan senyum manis sang adik ketika kehadirannya nanti. Membayangkan bagaimana wanita jalang itu akan meraung dibawah kakinya untuk meminta pengampunan. Semua akan terasa nyata dalam waktu dekat. Ia hanya perlu bersabar dan menunggu.

.

e)(o

.

Suara petir yang menggelegar menemani rintikan air yang perlahan turun semakin deras tampak tak mengganggu kegiatan yang sedang terjadi disalah satu kamar yang ada dilantai dua. Hembusan angin malam dengan campuran lembutnya air hujan membuat udara malam yang semula dingin semakin terasa dingin. Aura sensual terasa begitu kental dengan penerangan yang minim. Lampu utama kamar tersebut telah dimatikan menyisakan lampu kecil yang berada diatas nakas. Chanyeol, laki-laki tersebut menarik lebih erat pinggang Baekhyun untuk mendekat kearahnya. Membuat wanita mungil tersebut kini berada diatas pangkuannya. Belahan bibir tipis dengan warna merah muda alami milik Baekhyun kini tampak tenggelam diantara lipatan tebal milik Chanyeol. Mata sipit bak bulan sabit ketika melontarkan sebuah senyuman tersebut terpejam seiring dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang gencar merusak tatanan rambut Chanyeol.

Tidak ada perlakuan penolakan dari Baekhyun seperti sebelumnya. Wanita tersebut hanya menerima apa yang tengah Chanyeol lakukan kepadanya semenjak lima belas menit yang lalu setelah keluar dari kamar mandi. Tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut kemeja kebesaran , menutupi sepasang bikini membuat tangan dan mata Chanyeol gatal untuk segera menelanjangi Baekhyun. Satu per satu kancing kemeja Baekhyun terlepas, menampakkan sepasang payudara berisi milik Baekhyun dan pusar yang menggoda. Kedua telapak tangan Chanyeol bergerak begitu gesit sekedar untuk melepas kemeja Baekhyun dan melemparkannya hingga hampir mendekati pintu masuk. Benar-benar menunjukkan betapa _kelaparannya_ Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol melepaskan pagutan bibirnya dan beralih menatap mata Baekhyun yang tampak begitu sayu memandangnya.

"Aku hanya mengatakan jika_"

"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?" ucapan Chanyeol terpotong secara maksa oleh pertanyaan Baekhyun yang terlontar begitu sengaja, seolah dirinya mengerti apa yang akan pria tersebut katakan padanya.

"..." tidak ada jawaban yang terlontar. Chanyeol hanya diam menatap sepasang mata sipit Baekhyun yang tampak semakin sayu dan tentunya tampak semakin _sexy_.

"Anggap saja ini energimu selama kau berada di China" perlahan Chanyeol tampak menyeringai mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Ia bahkan tidak berfikir sampai seperti itu dan Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan begitu lancarnya.

"Dan kau juga membutuhkan energi ketika aku pergi. Energi untuk menyiapkan sebuah kejutan setelah aku kembali nanti" Baekhyun tersenyum hangat hingga menampakkan deretan giginya. Chanyeol terdiam melihat bagimana wanita yang berada diatas pangkuannya tersenyum begitu cantik meskipun posisi mereka benar-benar tidak tepat. Baekhyun tampak begitu polos, lugu dan begitu..manis.

"Akan ku pastikan kau terkejut dengan rencana yang aku susun untuk kedepannya, tetapi setelah kau berhasil membawa kakakku pergi"

"Aku tidak dapat menjanjikan kakakmu untuk kembali secepat mungkin. Tetapi.." Chanyeol menjeda perkataannya untuk beberapa saat yang mana hal itu mengundang rasa penasaran Baekhyun.

"Dapat kupastikan Song Hana mengakui perbuatannya"

Baekhyun menyeringai mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Melihat Song Hana yang mau mengakui kesalahannya adalah hal yang ia tunggu setelah kembalinya kakak kandungnya, Byun Baekbeom. Dengan pengakuan tersebut maka dapat dipastikan **King** perlahan akan kembali kepadanya dan satu per satu pengkhianat keluarganya akan segera tercoret dari lingkaran perusahaannya. Dirinya sudah tak sabar bagaimana melihat Song Hana yang bersujud dibawah kakinya memohon ampun. Ia berjanji akan menjebloskan wanita yang berstatus ibu tirinya tersebut dibalik dinginnya jeruji kantor polisi.

.

.

Chanyeol menarik lembut namun terkesan terburu-buru pinggang Baekhyun dan kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Mata bulatnya terpejam sering dengan kedua tangan Baekhyun yang melingkari leher sang dominan. Kepalanya beralih kekiri setelah dirasanya mendapat _spot_ yang tepat dan perlahan menekan kepala Baekhyun kebelakang, membuat Baekhyun merasa kewalahan akan cumbuan yang Chanyeol berikan.

"Emhh ̴"

Suara yang dianggap Baekhyun terkutuk perlahan mulai terdengar seiring dengan gerakan telapak tangan Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan sudah meremas lembut pantat montok Baekhyun. Wanita tersebut kini sudah sepenuhnya telanjang, memamerkan bentuk tubuhnya yang selama ini mampu membuat Chanyeol tegang hanya dengan sekali sentuh. Oke itu terdengar berlebihan, tetapi itulah kenyataannya. Pagutan sepasang bibir tersebut terputus oleh Baekhyun disusul oleh erangan penuh kenikmatan Baekhyun kala lelaki bersurai _ash grey_ tersebut beralih mencumbu lehernya. Berbagai tanda merah keunguan tercetak begitu jelas dan terang begitu menggambarkan betapa Chanyeol mengharapkan semua ini tidak berakhir begitu saja. Menggambarkan bahwa sosok yang ada bersamanya sekarang ini mutlak miliknya. Sepenuhnya miliknya.

"C_chan eunghh"

Chanyeol menyeringai mendengar desahan Baekhyun yang mengalun begitu saja. Ia menarik pinggang ramping wanitanya dan sedetik kemudian mereka berhasil berbaring diatas ranjang dengan posisi Chanyeol yang menindih Baekhyun. Wanita tersebut cukup terkejut akan pergerakan Chanyeol namun hal tersebut membuat senyumnya kembali menampak yang sialan begitu tampak sexy dimata Chanyeol.

"Apa kau berniat untuk menggodaku dengan senyumanmu, _sweetheart_?"

Kedua pipi tembam Baekhyun tampak begitu memerah merona dan Chanyeol mengetahui hal tersebut. Mengabaikan bagimana wajahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa begitu hangat, Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol lebih dekat dan menyentuh belahan bibir sexy Chanyeol dengan miliknya.

"Aku tidak pernah menggodamu, Tuan Park"

"Cukup. Aku hanya ingin berada didalammu. Sekarang. Juga"

Tatapan sensual Baekhyun tampaknya mampu membuat laki-laki bersurai _ash grey_ tersebut tidak lagi dapat menahan geraman penuh hasrat gairah. Sedikit kasar, Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun dan beranjak menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara payudara montok milik Baekhyun. Menghirup, menghisap, menikmati apa yang telah ada didepannya. Menikmati apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Ya Baekhyun milik- _ **nya**_ , mutlak dan tanpa bantahan.

"Oh Tuhan, apa aku harus melakukan semuanya terlebih dahulu untuk mendapatkanmu Baek akhh."

" _Just Shut up and fuck me. Park Chanyeol_ "

Sang dominan hanya menyeringai mendengar dirty talk yang dilontarkan Baekhyun dan kemudian beralih mengecup dan menghisap perut rata Baekhyun. Mendengar desahan beserta erangan tertahan sang _submissive_. Apa yang ia rasakan tak dapat ia deskripsikan, semua terjadi begitu saja dan..dan gairahnya tersulut menginginkan sebuah kenikmatan dari Baekhyun seorang. Semuanya kembali terulang entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Menikmati dan menghabiskan waktu kebersamaan sebelum permain dimulai.

.

e)(o

.

Pesawat pribadi yang akan membawa Chanyeol tampak telah siap dengan Jongin yang tengah sibuk sendiri dengan ponsel genggamnya. Raut wajahnya tampak begitu tegang, telapak tanganya beberapa kali terkepal erat dan jangan lupakan mulutnya yang tidak berhenti mengoceh, oh mungkin si kulit Tan tersebut juga sudah mengumpat beberapa kali. Alis laki-laki bersurai merah tersebut terangkat, menggambarkan rasa penasarannya terhadap kelakuan asistennya yang menurutnya absurd tersebut.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu?"

"Ya" Jawaban singkat yang dilontarkan Jongin tampaknya berhasil menarik perhatian Chanyeol, terbukti bahwa laki-laki tersebut langsung menghubungi Suho dan orang orang kepercayaannya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Aku sudah menghubungi seluruh orang kepercayaanku untuk mengatasinya"

"Oh Sehun baru saja membakar dapur apartemenku"

Chanyeol mendengus kesal akan jawaban Jongin. Laki-laki tersebut dengan kesal melempar koper berisikan pakaiannya dengan kasar kearah Jongin dan berlalu meninggalkan sang asisten.

"Jika saja kau bukan atasanku akan kulempar kau ditengah laut"

"Aku mendengarnya Kim Jongin"

.

.

.

Disisi lain, Jongdae dan Baekbeom tampak begitu sibuk dengan beberapa file perusahaan yang didapatkan Jongdae. Ya, laki-laki bermarga Kim tersebut baru saja memasuki ruang pribadi Song Hana hanya untuk mengambil berkas kepemilikan King. Sementara itu Minseok tampak berdiri didekat pintu, memantau keadaan luar.

"Kapan Chanyeol sampai?"

"Hari ini juga dia akan sampai" jawaban yang dilontarkan Minseok tampaknya membuat Jongdae sedikit menengang dan Baekbeom menyadari hal itu.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Jongdae mendongak, menatap tepat kedua bola mata Baekbeom.

"Aku takut apa yang aku lakukan semuanya akan sia-sia"

"..."

"Aku takut jika ini tidak berhasil dan keluargaku akan terancam mati tepat didepanku"

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin jika itu berurusan dengan Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae"

Minseok tersenyum mendengar jawaban penuh keyakinan dari Baekbeom. Memang benar apa yang dikatakannya, bahwa apapun yang berurusan dengan Chanyeol sembilan puluh sembilan persen akan berhasil. Yah, salah satu contohnya dengan membawa Baekhyun keistananya. Ralat,menculik Baekhyun.

.

e)(o

.

Tiga jam sudah Chanyeol hanya berdiam diri dengan majalah yang ada ditangannya. Perjalan ke China memang tidak memakan waktu yang berlebihan tetapi tetap saja membuat Chanyeol dilanda kebosanan, apalagi tidak ada Baekhyun disampingnya. Kini mobil yang menghantarkan dirinya dan Jongin telah sampai dikediaman keluarga Wu. Ia memang berencana untuk menginap dikediaman sahabatnya selama ia berada di China, menikmati hangatnya suasana kekeluargaan keluarga Wu ditambah dengan pemandangan halaman belakang rumah akan membuatnya lebih fokus untuk menyusun berbagai rencana untuk menjatuhkan Song Hana. Sementara itu Huang Zi Tao tampak terkejut melihat kedatangan Chanyeol bersama Jongin yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu utama mansion. Tampak begitu tegang dan kosong seolah malapetaka akan menghampirinya.

"Kau tidak ingin membiarkan kami masuk, Nona Huang?" Chanyeol berkata dengan datarnya, tampak sekali jika laki-laki tersebut tengah menahan kesal.

"T-tentu, masuklah"

Tao membiarkan Chanyeol dan Jongin terlebih dahulu memasuki mansionnya. Ia meremas telapak tangannya, merasakan kebingungan sekaligus ketakutan. Mengabaikan perasaannya yang semakin kalut, wanita tersebut bergegas ke dapur untuk mengambil beberapa hidangan dan meletakkannya diatas meja.

"K-kalian ada apa datang kemari?"

"Kami berencana untuk menginap disini untuk beberapa hari kedepan, Tao dan ngomong-ngomong kemana calon suamimu itu?" Tao menatap Chanyeol, memantapkan hatinya untuk memberitahu apa yang membuatnya tampak gelisah dan ketakutan.

"Kris...dia sedang pergi ke mansionmu Chanyeol"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, dia kemarin berangkat ke Manhattan tepatnya menuju ke mansionmu untuk.."

"Untuk?"

"Untuk menemui Baekhyun" sebelah alis laki-laki bersurai merah tersebut tampak terangkat, merasa begitu bingung dengan sikap dan perkataan wanita yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya.

"Apa maksud dari raut wajahmu, Huang Zi Tao?" tampaknya Chanyeol menyadari bagaimana raut wajah Tao yang begitu terlihat ketakutan dan khawatir.

"Kris...dia berencana membawa Baekhyun untuk tinggal bersamanya. Ia mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun ditakdirkan untuknya sebagai peganti Ye Hwa, adik perempuannya. Aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk mengabaikan hal itu tetapi ia tetap bersi keras ingin membawa Baekhyun untuk tinggal bersamanya"

Air mata tidak dapat dibendung lagi, Tao terisak pelan mengingat betapa jatuhnya calon suaminya tersebut akan kepergian adik perempuan satu-satunya hingga berencana membawa kabur Baekhyun dan bahkan mengabaikan dirinya. Telapak tangan Chanyeol terkepal selepas mendengar perkataan Tao, rahangnya mengeras dan Jongin tampak memijit keningnya. Laki-laki berkulit tan tersebut sebelumnya sudah merasakan sikap Kris yang terlihat begitu mencurigai. Terlihat bagaimana laki-laki bersurai pirang tersebut menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh harap dan terselubung penuh kerinduan. Bagaimana laki-laki kelahiran China tersebut terus bertanya kepadanya mengenai kebiasaan Baekhyun dan hal apapun yang berkaitan dengan Baekhyun. Ia menyadarinya dan dengan bodohnya ia hanya mengabaikan semua itu hingga semua ini terjadi begitu saja. Jongin menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri dan meraih tasnya.

"Kita kembali ke Manhattan, katakan kepada Sehun untuk segera datang kemari menggantikanku untuk menemui tuan Yokohama"

"T-tapi pertemuan tuan Yokohama tinggal satu setengah jam lagi hyung"

"Ku bilang untuk kembali ke Manhattan, Kim Jongin!" geraman Chanyeol adalah suatu perintah yang mutlak tak dapat ditolak mau tidak mau ia harus menghubungi Sehun segera.

.

e)(o

.

Berbagai hidangan diatas meja diiringi denga alunan musik terdengar begitu serasi menemani keindahan suasana dimalam hari. Song Hana tampak begitu cantik dan angkuh dengan polesan lipstik merah terangnya. Tatapan matanya tidak lepas menatap sosok berjanggut yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya. Sosok yang begitu tampan dari dugaannya.

"Saya merasa tengah dipuja oleh seorang dewi jika anda masih menatap saya seperti itu, nona Song" laki-laki tersebut tampak mendongak, mengalihkan tatapan matanya kerah Song Hana yang terlihat tersipu akan perkataannya.

Dan sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas membentuk seringaian melihat hal itu.

"Anda begitu lihai berucap tuan Park"

Perkataan yang diakhiri dengan kekehan ringan dan raut wajah tersipu menambah seringaian sang lelaki terlihat begitu jelas. Tampak terselubung akan niat dibalik senyum penuh seringaian tersebut. Seolah menantikan sesuatu yang telah ia rencanakan.

 _ **Dan mungkin ia memang merencanakan untuk wanita yang tengah duduk bersebrangan dengannya tersebut.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **To Be Continued**

 **19 November** **2017 11.26 P.M**

 **Bunny-B99** **Present**

Hujat saja aku ikhlas kok hiks maap karena lama udah ngga update, kesibukan kuliah bikin aku malas banget buat ngetik, tiap kali ada keinginan pasti ada aja godaannya. BTW jangan lupa tinggalin jejak ya biar aku makin semangat ngelanjutinnya


End file.
